Snake Fighting
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: BB returns to exact his revenge on L, but his feelings of obsession develop into something more as his need for revenge changes into the need to stop Kira and maintain L's existence, all while wooing the detective. Rarely updated.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Death Note.

**Author's Note:** I wanna say thank you ahead of time if you like this, or even if you didn't and just decided to give it a try. So this is just a test run for a something that will possibly be going on for a while. I apologize ahead of times for inconsistencies, grammar and spelling mistakes that may be there, as well as general whackness, for I wrote it literally in the last hour and am posting it right away to see what people think. Let me know! **Please please review!!! I will bake you a massive amount of L cupakes!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End**

It must have been his lucky break. Beyond was the type to follow through with his plans, whatever sick and vile plans they might have been, but he always followed through. That is why he must have gotten lucky when the guards at the Los Angeles State Prison had accidentally given him a shared room instead of solitary confinement before his final sentence had been completed. How it happened, he did not know.

All that Beyond Birthday knew at the time was that he had tried to best L again and had again been bested by L. Sure, he had gotten the attention he had wanted from his former predecessor, but it wasn't as if he had made a large impact on the way the detective lived his life or carried himself. B had wanted to make a permanent change in the detective. He wanted to show the arrogant prick just how wrong he had been when dealing with his successors.

Sure, the world famous detective L was a man behind a letter who was to be revered and praised, for he had solved the world's toughest cases and barely lifted a finger to intercept some of the most deranged criminals. The icing on the cake was that L was only a young man while his fame continued to grow and grow.

Of course, the world grew accustomed to the fear that permeated criminal's hearts worldwide at the emergence of such an enigma.

So, of course, the L needed to live on in the world, even if the man behind the letter was buried six feet under. Thus came Quillish Wammy's ingenious experiment of using his extremely well-funded orphanage to hone and develop skills within orphans to ready themselves in the unfortunate event that the one and original L was not longer able to fulfill his duties to society and the world.

That had been the dream. That had been the idea. That had been the concept of an old man. Yet, they failed to recognize some factors of vital importance when tilling the crops of the first generation at Wammy house.

Let's start off with the obvious. Although the intentions of the two elderly blokes Quillish Wammy and Roger Ruive were of the highest standards when taking in orphaned children from around the world and giving them a top notch education, they were not the most compassionate old men.

One actually had to wonder what Roger was doing working at an orphanage, for he had no idea how to handle children, whether they were emotional or acting up or just being children, he was at a loss of how to run a well-oiled child-rearing facility. He appeared as though organizing an army of miniature soldiers, giving the children strict guidelines to follow and an even stricter daily regimen.

Wammy, albeit of the friendlier type, had a one-track mind. He was so intent on molding the skills of his first orphan and the one he took the most pride in, L Lawliet, that he failed to see the neglect being dispensed to the children of the first generation of successors.

So great was their goal to develop mini detectives that the idea of actually helping children became nil in comparison.

Secondly, Wammy house was fast becoming more limited on what children they allowed in. For only the best could be permitted to Wammy house, albeit an orphanage, it was high class. The building was owned and had been developed earlier in the century by Wammy's family. It was surrounded on all sides by high fences and the security was extensive. There was a large outer lawn both in front and in back leading down towards a lake and an expanse of land dotted with fir trees and all other kinds of brush. The halls and rooms of the castle-like building were ornate and reminiscent of an old Victorian manor, complete with chandeliers and large carved wooden doors dating back to the early seventeenth century. Paintings and sculptures from Turner to Rodan aligned the hallways and large studies as well as housing one of the largest libraries in all of Great Britain. Such a thing was, of course, necessary when bringing up the brightest of the future generation.

All of the children were incredibly spoiled.

Each child who went there was allowed their own room or to share it with a roommate and they were given all of the items they may need to complete their daily tasks. Each could determine the time which they deemed fit for going to bed and some of the children indulged in strange sleeping patterns. Furthermore, whatever was wished for to eat was delivered at any time, day or night, without question. There was a curfew of course, but at the young age of fifteen, if one of the children wished to leave Wammy house, the coordinators saw no reason to keep such bright and upcoming children from doing their part in society. Again, they were only _children_.

Lastly, the children were continuously reminded that they must strive to be the best, because they were to one day become the best. All the children must excel in athletics and academics. All of the children must strive to become something better than whatever they were presently. All of the children must strive to become L. Nothing less than the best was acceptable at Wammy house.

L himself was the most spoiled of all. No one knew exactly where the four year old L had come from. Quillish Wammy had simply returned back to his castle of a home with a small child in tow, telling all of the maids and butlers and drivers and other variety of servants that the lad was to become to new lord of the house, no questions asked. They were to call him L, and nothing else.

Right away, the workers knew that the young L was different. He was quiet, indifferent and introverted. His head contained a mop of black hair that he would not allow anyone to trim into something more proper and his pale complexion had startled the maids on more than one occasion. He had a bad case of insomnia and would wander the house, floating through pitch black corridors, a ghostly apparition would have been more welcome than this eerily quiet presence and penetrating black eyes that were so wide they seemed to bore into your soul and read your deepest secrets and desires. L would sit on a chair or couch in a crouch with his bony knees drawn to his chest and naked toes curling over the edges while his spine remained eternally curved and a thumbnail constantly hung from between his thin lips, often seen eating only foods so full of sugar and artificial flavoring that it could barely be called food at all.

He was a startling type of boy.

It truly began when L had quietly slipped into Wammy's personal study at the break of dawn and quietly explained to him that one of the maids had been stealing some of the older books from the library to sell of the black market and that he was going to apprehend her, bringing along a duffle bag of evidence.

So, bewildered, old Wammy followed the six year old out into the kitchen where once he set foot into the kitchen, standing between the maid in question and the only door out of the house, he began speaking with quiet eloquence of the legal codes of the United Kingdom and their punishments for certain crimes. As she vehemently denied his claim over and over, he slowly brought out a portable DVD player from the duffle back which depicted evidence of the woman taking artifacts from the house on more than one occasion as well as printouts of data gathered about her income and bank statements for the past couple months, showing the miscorrelations between how much money she had in comparison to what type of money she should have on her wages alone.

She was promptly fired and, after many conversations with his contacts in the government and old aristocracy, Wammy decided to encourage L to partake in solving cases which quickly spread to helping various governments worldwide and providing millions in funding, allowing the men to partake on their next endeavor, Wammy house as an orphanage for the geniuses of the future generations.

It was an experiment in the dispensing of worldwide justice, but the problem was it had been just and experiment.

The first generation included children mostly from countries and provinces closely surrounding Wammy house in Winchester and each was told, for the sake of secrecy, that they were to be given codenames in place of their birth names. It was both to distinguish them as something worth protecting and for the protection itself.

X, Y, and Z had come early on as well as D and P and were mostly encouraged to study law and politics while furthering their perspectives in the academic world. More children came after that, but the two that excelled past the rest were A and B, birth certificates claiming After Autumn and Beyond Birthday.

Focusing solely on the prospect of turning out detectives to serve the world in the future, there was neglect in the handling and care of the children.

A and B were very close, as they arrived at Wammy's around the same time and often stayed in the same room together, quizzing each other and participating in the same events, enjoying the same activities, joined at the hips these two young boys were. A was also the only one who believed in B's… supernatural disorder. He had told him the night that they arrived that he could see the name and lifespan of every single person he came in contact with, proving it by instantly revealing A's name although they had just met. At first, it had freaked A out and he wondered if B wasn't just insane, but as time went on, he noticed B's gaze lingering above the tops of people's heads, as if calculating what the randomly ticking numbers meant and when he started looking closer, he could see B's eyes glowing an eerie shade of _red_ when he was looking at the timeline.

A had just turned fifteen and B was fourteen when they were called to Roger's office and were told that L was coming back from a case in Canada and had requested a visit from both of them, wishing to speak with both individually.

They were ecstatic! Both had always admired the way L could motivate and change the world without ever having to get his hands dirty by venturing out into the crime scene. He was just that intelligent and was someone than both aimed to be. Nothing less than the best, and the best was L. He was their inspiration and their idol. They didn't even realize it when he had been placed atop the metaphorical pedestal in their eyes, a saint, and so young too. Every time the sleek, black Rolls Royce would wind around the corner of the lawn and stop smoothly in front of the main entrance to Wammy's, children would pile into the hallway to catch a glimpse of their idol and speak to him before he had to move on to, obviously, more pressing matters.

After catching sight of the detective one day, A commented that L and B sort of looked similar, other than the fact that B had eyes that would shine crimson in certain lights, but the pale complexion and unruly black hair was uncanny. So, B started to dress like L in a plain white shirt and baggy jeans, both boys finding it funny until they became used to the phenomenon. It seemed completely normal and only the other children began to wonder how B was developing a curve in his spine and the affection he adopted towards sugary food, just like L. They shied away from B and A, but no one ever saw it as any sort of issue in obsession or the like. It was just abject curiosity to them and they theorized it would fade over time.

Maybe if he had acted more kindly to them, things would have turned out differently. Maybe if Wammy had groomed L to act like a person instead of a robot, the first generation would not have turned out as it did.

Nonetheless, when the two boys turned the corner to Wammy's personal study on the fourth floor, B had been ordered to sit on the couch in the outer parlor while A had been lead into the inner chamber to speak with L first.

After a few minutes of fidgeting with himself, B heard the door click and his excited features drooped at the look on A's face. His mouth was set in a thin, hard line and his brows were knitted together and he mumbled that it was B's turn before pushing past him out into the hallway.

B was about to go after his friend, as he was the closest person to the teen, but decided that this may be the only time he would be able to meet his idol… the only time his idol had gone out of his way to speak to _him_.

So, he turned on his heel and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, slouching into the room as he often saw L saunter around. Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, was it not?

As he entered the room and took in the image of his hero sitting on a plush armchair across from an equally plush couch, sipping on tea that more closely resembled sugary sludge, B had to take a few deep breaths to keep his practiced emotionless L-mask in place.

The boy approached the couch and, never taking his wide orbs off of the detective, mimicked the detective's crouch on the sofa.

They sat there staring at one another for a few minutes, B rarely blinking, etching what he could remember about L's features into his mind to practice later on as L just sat there, every once in a while taking a sip of tea or a bite of strawberry cheesecake and the many other assorted varieties of pastries and sweets adorning the coffee table in between them.

A bored but impassive expression on the nineteen year old detective's face surveyed the boy under his gaze, and said in a monotonous drawl, "You are B, for Backup." It was more of a command, coming out icily and sharp, rather than a request or even a question. B couldn't help but think there had been some mistake.

His mask almost faltered as he thought, 'Surely L knows my real name…'

"A…actually my name is—…"

"I know what your name is." Came the same short, monotonous tone as those large black eyes stared into equally large but questioning ones. "I am telling you that you are B, for Backup, as in the second. You and A are the top two students at Wammy's presently and my immediate successors. A is for Plan A in the event of my death. After Plan A comes Plan B, the Backup plan. Do you understand, Backup?"

B sat in silence for a few moments, bewildered and his eyes were widened at how positively _rude_ his idol was to his successors.

The sipping of tea could be heard as the question was repeated slightly louder, as if B could not hear him the first time. "Is that understood Backup?"

B could not hide the grimace that was appearing on his features and lowered his head until black bangs hid the upper portion of his face while he was attempting to figure out why the person he revered most in the world would act in such a way, as if they were dolls… As if he and A were just playthings, as if they were _nothing_.

As the silence drew on, L took a breath to saw something, but B cut him off with a mumble.

L leaned forward in his perch slightly. "What was that Backup?"

"Don't call me that."

"Wha-"

"**I said don't call me Backup.**" B stared up at his idol, barely holding back his emotions and feeling his almost perfect mask start to crumble.

"I know that, B, but…"

"**NO! ** My name is not **Backup**, it's **BEYOND**." His voice was growing in amplitude and his shoulders were shaking at how disappointed and worthless such a simple word could make him feel. He peeled his eyes back to L, who had an impassive expression on his face, his surprise only apparently in the slight widening of his eyes, but only someone who had watched their idol as closely as B had would have noticed.

As B heaved a breath, trying to control himself, L started to speak again, but B was so incredibly upset that anything that had been said went in one ear and out the other and he could barely hear his former idol, the one he looked up to calling out to his as he rushed from the room and back to the one two floors down that he shared with A, slamming the door open and rushing past his friend before shutting himself in the bathroom. He was upset. He was disappointed. And he was _angry_.

Three months later, B found out what L had said to A that one day and a month after that, A finally snapped from the pressure of being number one and committed suicide.

It was only after B found A in his room, lying on his bed in a pile of blood that he left Wammy's. He wanted to be as far away from that foul institution as he could possibly get, but he still couldn't help but feel a certain longing for the person he had idolized in those younger years, the one he looked up to, the one he wanted to _be_.

So, Beyond Birthday bid his time, using the skills he learned at Wammy's to keep tabs on what cases L was involving himself in worldwide and slowly began to mold himself more and more into his ideal version of what L should be.

For if L was the greatest detective the world had even known, and then B would be the greatest criminal that the world had ever seen and best L. He would get L's attention and prove himself. Prove to the bastard that the copy can outweigh the original.

Thus came the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday murder cases. He planned it so carefully, even fooling that Naomi Misora chick from the FBI by pretending to be L under the guise of Ryu Ryuuzaki. She never suspected that he was the one who killed Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash, nailing first four then three then two Wara Ningyo dolls near each of his victims, leaving his trademark jar of jam in his victims' fridge. Yes, **that** would attract L's attention. He would **know** it was Beyond and he would be **forced** to recognize him. But oh yes, Misora had figured it all out in the end, when he was about to set himself on fire, nailing the last of the Wara Ningyo dolls to the door before pouring the gasoline out and lighting that fateful match. Unfortunately she figured it out faster than he had hoped and had managed to stop him from taking him own life.

So Beyond was taken into the intensive care unit and then transferred to the Los Angeles State Prison when his burns had sufficiently healed while he awaited his sentence.

Then the dumb guards had put him in a cell (cell number 13, no less) with a partner. Tsk. Tsk. Weren't they alerted that he had undertaken detective and military training and could imitate anyone he wished to? He had already done it with the world's greatest and most secretive detective. What made them think he couldn't pull it off with his cellmate, middle aged Austin Jones?

By this time, Beyond's marbles were already gone, and so it was easy for him to kill Austin, not swallowing the medication that they delivered to him and daily stuffing it in the food brought for his cellmate. Oh, it was only a matter of time till the poor bloke had a heart attack.

Once that happened, all B had to do was redress them as one another and being a burn victim it wasn't too difficult to change his appearance.

So, Beyond Birthday was pronounced dead on January twenty-fourth, two thousand and four and within the next week Austin Jones had been proven innocent and was freed upon the world.

Now, B was happily sitting just outside of the Kira Investigation Headquarters in the Kanto region of Japan where the NPA was assisting L in his hunt for the new supernatural killer "Kira". B had been flattered that it had taken his death (since the media had stated that his heart attack had been Kira-related) to push the great detective out of hiding to challenge this new Kira.

Oh, it was only a matter of time till B exacted his revenge on the detective. He couldn't wait to see the man's face when seeing his copy alive and well again.

But, what he didn't expect was for all his plans to fall out of place in the course of one afternoon. Sure, he'd been following the detective for months after his "death" and watched him more closely than ever before, planning everything down to how he would kill the man and when and where. Yet, the one day when he followed L out to To-oh University changed **everything**.

L suspected the young Light Yagami as the Kira murderer, but he had no proof. Beyond, on the other hand, could _see_ the lack of a lifespan above the boy's head, and as soon as L confronted the younger man, the numbers above his head, floating around underneath the floating "L LAWLIET" scrawled in thick red letters, began to rapidly decline. It was in that moment that all of Beyond's plans fell out of place and he realized that he could not allow L to die by Kira's hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Too intense? Too stupid? Too fast? **Please review!!!** It helps me come up with more. I know its quickly done and I apologize for the cliche title, but I wanted to get the background information up already to finally START the damn thing! Also go check out my **Lamentations** one-shot compilations! I swear it's less angsty and more humorous! Go piss yourselves! :D


	2. Becoming Human

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGG

**Author's Awesome Note:** Ok, part DEUX! I'm sorry, but you don't get to meet L in this chapter yet. I'm going slowly, sorry. But I do love me some little old ladies. (Read ahead to know what I mean. I dare youuuuu.) And I apologize ahead of time if I get some geographic stuff wrong as I have never been to Japan myself and only have Google Earth to go by. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Becoming Human**

It must have been his lucky day.

It had been exactly seven days since Beyond's constant surveillance on L proved that he had taken the Yagami boy into custody under supervision of being Kira, as well as confining Misa Amane under the suspicion as the second Kira. This only caused Beyond to pause in his plans, for if L was able to apprehend these criminals on his own, then Beyond would not need to reveal himself in the case of preserving L's life. At least, not yet.

His supervision of his predecessor was hindered though, with the hasty construction of the Kira Task Headquarters. Surely L was the only one able to erect such a structure and hide it from the public's questioning with the backing of the International Police Organization. Thus, he would not be getting into the downtown Headquarters without detection, and certainly L had security and his eyes posted all around the building.

Beyond Birthday was many things, but he was not stupid.

And so, he was left alone again, waiting for the moment L or Kira would make a move and come out of hiding—SOMETHING to show that all his efforts were not futile.

He walked down the street, scuffing his feet against one another in his scraggly faded black Tretorn Kruna mesh sneakers. No, he hadn't swiped them from that one guy in the dingy locker room for the name, but because they looked comfortable, and he couldn't very well go walking around downtown Tokyo without shoes or he might catch passing glances easier, no?

And yes, they were very comfortable.

He still wore the adopted clothing style that L sported, but due to the chilly climate (which he normally wouldn't care about in the least), he thought it would look less suspicious if he wore a jacket. That one wasn't too hard to get either. Shopkeepers really were clueless these days about their merchandise.

He turned the corner and made his way into the small liquor store and perusing the aisles till he spotted the small collection of jam situated between the Hershey's Special Dark candy bars and the Tampax. Quickly glancing side to side, he waiting for the clerk to busy himself with another customer before swooping down and, appearing as though comparing expiration dates on the jars, quickly shuffled one into the inside pocket of his zip-up hoodie.

Shaking his shoulders out as he stood up, he put on his best disgruntled face and shuffled to the counter where he put the array of jam down in front of the clerk who gave him a skeptical look.

"Jam again for you today, Sir?" he asked in a familiar tone.

Beyond wanted to smirk. He had been to the same corner store every day since he had arrived in Japan not because he liked the products or the _fabulous_ customer service, but because it was cheap and low-profile, both of which were a plus for a man with no money and no home.

His eyes roved over the clerks face. He was a smallish man, Beyond reasoned somewhere in his mid-forties, had a wide build and small, suspicious eyes. He licked his lips and saw the clerk's eyebrow rise slightly. He motioned slightly to the jars he'd strewn about the counter.

"These have all expired. Thus, I will not be having my daily supply of jam, thank you very much." The overly polite tone was annoying the clerk, which made his bubble inside. Instead he turned his eyes to an uncertain spot somewhere to the left of the man's terrible comb-over and with a thumb scratched along his jawline, appearing bored. He drawled on, "I would, nonetheless, like the purchase some of your finest cigarettes." His eyes rolled back down to the man. "You know, for the…" He waved his hand limply, trying to provide the right word. The man's lips tightened and his face scrunched slightly at the underhanded blow to his intelligence and ability to run a store without expired food. "… for the ride home?"

The clerk's lips twitched up and he turned around to grab a carton of Peace 20 cigarettes he had in stock and practically slammed them on the counter. "Here you are, _Sir_. Four fifty-six."

Beyond's eyes slightly lit up. He did like his cigarettes. Shimmying his hands in his pockets a bit, he pulled out a five and grabbed the carton, turning to head out the door with a wave flitting above his head.

As he turned the shuffled across the street, he could barely hear the clerk bitching about how the jam wasn't even expired. Whatever. Not Beyond's problem.

He walked through the wet streets, paper blowing about in the wind, and came to Yoyogi Park he'd been spending his time at waiting, knowing it was between Shibuya and the inner city where the Task Headquarters were located. It was usually filled with people, families, pets and other activities, but now it was getting dark and this time of year was too cold to have a picnic in a park. It would have just been downright illogical.

He sat down on the bench he'd inhabited, the leaves fluttering around him as his weight made them just up in shock. Not that he was fat. No, Beyond Birthday was not fat. He thought himself appealing, with a sexy figure, not too flabby, not too anorexic, but just right… _L_ right.

Spreading his legs, he doubled over and felt around under the bench, pulling back with a lighter in hand which he's stowed in the space between the wood and the metal legs. He giggled a little and lit up one of the Peace 20's, leaning back leisurely, feeling his eyes roll back in his head a bit waiting for the bite the first cigarette always brings.

He giggled again. His toes curled in his shoes as the tingling made its way down.

He sat silently for the next few minutes, eyes closing as he just listened to the wind go by and the sounds that come when one closes their eyes, body twitching every so often from sitting still for so long. Did he have ADD?

Lighting up his second cigarette, he heard a clamor of voices and looked to the side from his perch, bringing both legs down to the ground in a more normal gesture as his brows furrowed slightly at being interrupted.

A little down the path was another bench where one of the homeless who stayed in the park was being roused by a young policeman. A brand-spanking new goody two shoes.

'We don't need you.', Beyond's mind said, and he licked his lips. 'No, no. I'm supposed to be a good boy.' His eyes flicked to above the policeman's head where there was still a good amount of years left in him and he felt something tighten in his chest as the passing image of L came into his mind, numbers falling too quickly for him to count how long the detective had left.

He mentally checked himself as he straightened his back, crossed one leg casually over the other, and flicked his head to the side to shy the bangs out of his eyes as the young officer continued down to where Beyond was situated.

He took a slight drag of his cigarette as the officer's wary eyes flicked to him.

"Homeless?" He inquired in a casual voice.

The officer slowed and blinked at him a few times before replying, "Yeah. They aren't allowed to stay in the park so I have to get the out today." He looked disgruntled as Beyond let out a harsh chuckle.

"Lemme guess… You're the new guy, and the older members of your fine police force decided amongst themselves to give you the worst job?"

The officer's eyes widened again in surprise before a small smile broke across his face and he turned his body towards Beyond, sticking a hand in a pocket, his form relaxing. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He looked away with a wistful look. "I always feel bad when I have to tell them to leave. I mean, it's not always their fault for being homeless in the first place. Some lost their jobs when the stock market dropped, others had their names ruined by petty or false charges, and others' wives left them…"

The man trailed off as a small blush made its way across his face when he realized he'd been babbling. Beyond taking this all in with amusement. He absolutely _loved_ uncomfortable people!

"I… I apologize. I shouldn't have gone off in a tangent like that." He scratched the back of his head uncertainly and looked around and continued, "Well, I should get on with it then." The officer bowed slightly.

Beyond waved a hand carelessly at him and chuckled slightly, a more personable rumble in his throat rather than his usual uncontrollable cackle. "Not at all. Your have kind ideals and it fits you, I think." He flashed a small, secretive smile and the officer blushed some more. '_Wow_. This kid must be tired or something; he's receiving everything so well. Like putty. Well, if he wants me, who would I be to deny a good fuck?' Beyond was never one to discriminate between men or women; he didn't see any reason to. He mused to himself as he said, "I'm here often, so I know exactly what you are talking about. Come by again sometime, no?"

The officer stuttered slightly, "Of course, Sir. Have a good night." He turned around stiffly and power walked down the small path as Beyond mentally patted his back. He just _loved_ making people uncomfortable!

Suddenly, his gaze darkened and his smiled faded into a grimace as he had the sudden inkling for destruction. He wanted to kill something. Anything. As long as it was dying. As long as he was causing it pain.

His hands were shaking. _Oh_, the pressure was getting to him… It had been too long really. Now, he had to _wait_ for his prey. How disappointing it was to know the high was there and not have the means by which to take the hit.

But no, he had to control himself. Besides, he couldn't just kill anyone. He has to be the one to kill L and he **must** kill Light Yagami, the Kira bastard. How **dare** he hunt on Beyond's prey! How **dare** he say L was HIS to kill. How **dare** he. The bastard.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't even figured out how he wanted to do away with the brat. Maybe he should cut the skin from his body? Maybe he should make him cut himself up? Did he want to torture the boy first? Maybe he could feed him something foul till the boy's stomach gave way? Maybe he could tie him up to a wall and throw shit at him for a while before actually killing him? Oh there were just too many possibilities to try on the Kira boy.

He pissed him off.

He pissed him off.

He **pissed** him off.

Beyond felt himself calming down after mentally shredding Light Yagami's body to pieces and giggled to himself. It soon turned into full blown laughter in the evening air and he once again brought his knees to his chest as he stuffed the cigarettes and lighter into his pocket.

His hand hit something and he realized he'd almost forgotten about the jam!

'Oh dear, sweet, yummy substance, how could I forget you?'

As he unscrewed the lid with a satisfying "pop", he didn't even recognize his own voice crooning to it, whispering, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Oh… you're so delicious. I'll make up for lost time now, don't worry. No, don't worry, let me just treat you right now…" Sweet nothings continued to spill from his lips until he lost himself in the gooey sweetness that his tongue lapped continuously from two curved fingers.

Sugar assaulted his senses and the artificial taste of strawberries struck his mind way harder than any cigarette ever could and somewhere in the back of his mind he found himself wondering if he had moaned out loud or not.

"J" was for jam. "J" was for joy. Therefore, jam equaled joy. To hell with anyone who believed his logic to be wrong.

His fingers scooped back into the small container and his eyes sprung open as Beyond was appalled to find that the jam was all gone.

'How the hell—?' He felt his eye twitch and was about to continue on with his mental tirade until a small, wrinkly hand was thrust into his face. It wasn't the hand that caught his attention, but more that the hand was holding an identical jar of boysenberry jam as the one he had.

Beyond was about to squeal with joy as he quickly dropped his empty jar and grabbed a hold of the new one. As he tore at the wrapping, he flicked his eyes up to who his new favorite person in the whole world was, besides L that is.

He is met with a face wrinkly enough to rival the hand as a small, very old lady looks down at him, a small smile adorning her face. He pauses in his destruction of the jam lid to stare back at her, eyes wide and inquisitive. "Thank you?" He says, and the sentiment feels weird on his tongue.

He smile widens slightly and the wrinkles around her eyes deepen. She is probably just over five feet tall, wearing a black sweater too large for her petite figure with a brown dress poking from beneath it. She wore small brown slip-on shoes and had a red scarf tied around her neck with a straw hat on top a mop of wiry grey hair.

Her voice brought him back to reality. "I am sorry it's not strawberry." She smiles at him again as his raises his eyebrows.

"No… it's allright." Beyond knows how to handle all sorts of situations, but little old ladies and kindness were not at the top of his list. "Um… why?"

He smile falters a little and he feels like he may have said something wrong, but she continues, "I come through the park often. It's very pretty here. I saw you have been sitting here a few days and each time you ate jam." Her smile returns. "Do you have nowhere to go, little boy?"

Beyond twitches at being referred to as a little boy, but takes it with stride and nods his head slightly. "I'm here on business, but it's not going as planned."

Her face turns slightly sour. "Oh… That's too bad. It's like trouble comes at the same time for everyone, changing with the seasons."

Beyond blink."How so?"

She grew contemplative and a look adorned her face that truly expressed her age and experience, making Beyond feel smaller than he had in a long time. He didn't dare to interrupt a private moment, but stuck his fingers back in the jar and scooped a blog into his mouth.

"Well, my husband died recently, and since we never had children and our families live out in the northern prefectures, I get very lonely." She smiled again. "All I have is my cat!" With that she gave off bubbly, mirthful chuckles and Beyond couldn't help but see the irony in the situation.

"Me too." He suddenly heard himself say before he could stop. Why was it that being around this silly old woman made him want to spill all his thoughts and feelings. "I get lonely too."

Her chuckling subsided and she pointed to the jar of jam. "Finished already?"

He looked down astonished at the empty jar before pursing his lips in agitation. He didn't even really get to enjoy it!

She patted the hand that sat on his knee and said, "I have more at home. Would you like to be lonely together?"

At that, Beyond broke out into laughter and one could barely perceive the nodding of his head from amongst the shakes that wracked his body. He threw two arms up in the air and screamed, "Why not??!" into the night air.

Getting up, he was about to put his hands in his pockets but the old lady took one of his hands and began leading him out of the park into the more rural areas. At this newest form of affection, he giggled again. The day had proven itself both strange and fruitful as something warm began swirling around inside Beyond's chest when she squeezed his hand as asked his name.

"Rue. You can call me Rue, Ma'am."

* * *

The rain had just let up and the sun was peeking carelessly through the clouds when Beyond arrived at the rooftop of the Akane Apartment building across from Yoyogi park. Shuffling in his pocket for a minute, he pulled out a rusty key and unlocked the door to the roof. He had the passing thought that it was funny that he had to unlock the door to get out rather than in.

As he relocked the door, he walked briskly to the small structure on the corner of the roof which used to be used to store electrical equipment, but had been moved after finding a better storage place. He unlocked that door with the same key (not like anyone would ever break in) and locked the door behind him, calling out, "I'm back, Ma'am."

A small sound was heard and the little old lady came from the kitchen to take the paper bag from him, checking the contents. "Good, good." She mumbled to herself before smiling at Beyond. "Hello, Rue. And do I have to tell you again to call me Akane?"

He smiled slightly and replied, "I've only been with you just over two months, and besides, I feel like I'm talking to the apartment building if I call you that." He heard her laugh from the kitchen and goes to prop himself up on the worn down yellow couch in the living room. He picks up one of the many jam jars that had been so precariously laid upon the table in front of him and he begins to eat it with great fervor. Jam equals joy.

Akane passes by mumbling something to him, but he can barely hear her through his maddening jam orgasm. If it bothered her in the least that her guest was getting off on jam, she did not show it. Maybe she was going senile?

Raspberry jar empty, he let it roll from his hand onto the floor, reminding himself to pick it up later. He didn't mind a mess. In fact, he liked being around messes. But over time, Akane's frown made him bristle and feel embarrassed for something so simple and he found himself growing towards her cheerful presence.

She always brought home jam of all varieties for him to try and even got him to switch from cigarettes to tobacco. She was very fervent about him quitting cigarettes and he couldn't get her to shut up to save his life. At the time, he just began eating jam to block out her nagging.

Akane often liked to take him to the park or just out to the small garden she had started behind her makeshift house and they would smoke and talk about anything that came to mind. He didn't think anyone could talk so long about things like clouds and plants, but she sure broke that stereotype for him.

What astonished Beyond was that she didn't even appear repulsed when he described a particularly violent dream he been having for a couple nights. She simply listened, making the correct affirming noises and comforting him with a squeeze of the shoulder when he'd start to shake or stutter. She simply smiled at him in silent understanding. Some things were just too personal and too complex to put into words, and this little old lady showed him that.

At those times, he truly realized that experience and old age bring great wisdom and at one time went off ranting at a couple of kids who had knocked her down while chasing each other down the street. At that time too, she only put a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

She had said, "Rue, discretion is being able to raise your eyebrow instead of your voice." Beyond soon found himself listening closely to the advice she gave him and followed it.

He heard scuffling and popped an eye open to see Akane coming back in from watering the plants, as she was carrying the watering pot and a bag of seeds. He smiled slightly to himself.

The L watching had been going well too, for he had been surprised to catch a glimpse of the man returning to headquarters and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the numbers had slowed considerably on their descent. Not stopping just slowed.

He heard an offhanded laugh as Akane flounced into the room, her frilly hand-made apron bounding around her wide hips.

"Wasn't one enough for you today?" She motioned playfully to the jar on the floor, which Beyond quickly scooped up before looking at the jar quizzically. He'd only had one jar today, right? So, with all the eloquence he had at the moment, he said, "Huh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Earlier today, I saw you at that small café and told the pretty young man you were sitting with to give the jar of strawberry jam to you. He didn't give it to you?" She shot him a disgraced look and put her hands on her hips. "Now, I know it's good you're getting to know people, but not if they're going to keep a present that's not theirs. I had wanted to surprise you too…"

He face fell when she looked back to Beyond. He had gone stone still when she began spilling the contents of earlier that day and his grip on the jam jar was so tight that his knuckles had turned ghostly white, a calculating gleam in his eyes as his mind the prospects over. Surely the only person she would confuse him with would be L. And with a young man… certainly not Wammy, he was too old. It could only have been Light Yagami. It could only have been **Kira**.

"Rue?"

He snapped his head up, wide eyes locked on her face, a quizzical and slightly shaken expression.

His voice even, he said, "Yes, Ma'am. It was delicious. Thank you." He looked down at the ground suddenly before standing up with great speed and walked towards her briskly. He opened his mouth to speak again, avoiding her eyes. It was time.

"Akane-san."

"Yes, Rue?"

"I have to leave. Now."

She went to put a hand to his cheek and he snatched her hand in tight grasp midair. "Don't." he whispered. "I really have to leave now."

Curling her fingers slightly, Akane motioned so their hands were intertwined, just like when she first led Beyond back to her home, mimicking comfort. A sad expression stole over her façade and Beyond felt his chest tighten slightly, but knew there was no going back. L knew that he was there, he just had to. Now out of any time would be the best time to make a move. He finally shifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Have you been wronged in some way?" She inquired barely above a whisper, so he had to strain slightly to hear it.

A nod of the head.

"Was it me?"

His brows drew together and he pulled her suddenly into an embrace, unsure really on how to give a good hug. Lack of personal contact can do that to a person. "No, no, no, no, no… Not you. Never you…" He found himself suddenly at a loss for words, before, "You are a good person."

Beyond stepped back slightly, holding her shoulder at an arm's length and flicked his gaze to where the numbers floated above her forehead. After some quick calculating, he continued, "And you still have a long life ahead of you."

Her gaze softened slightly. "Where will you go?"

"…There's someone, here in Japan, that I need to keep safe." They locked eyes once again. "Right now, he isn't safe, and I have to keep him safe."

After a tense moment, Akane nodded and rushed to the kitchen where Beyond heard her scuffling around before she returned with a blue backpack and shoved it into his arms.

"There's some jam and tobacco in there, and a pipe I had been working on to give you. Also, there's some money in the small front pocket…" She looked to her feet as Beyond put the backpack on.

He turned toward the door and opened it slowly, before she said, "Rue, do not fear going forward slowly, fear only standing still."

Beyond turned his eyes back to face Akane and almost gasped at seeing her smiling at him, hands ringing each other and suddenly she looked quite small and fragile. He double checked her lifespan and regretted having to leave such a kind person.

"Akane. My name is not Rue. My name is Beyond Birthday." He saw her eyes widen slightly before she started chuckling as he threw her a goofy smirk, black hair mussed upon his head like cobwebs and his free hand shoved deep into his pocket. The jacket hung off his frame heavily and the wide eyes gave away sadness, desperation, haste, and amusement.

Beyond kept smiling to himself as he heard Akane still laughing when he walked through the door, overtly noticing that it had once again begun to rain.

* * *

**Author's Awesome Note:** Old ladies kick ass. I wrote earlier while drinking miso soup and enjoying some tobacco. Mmmm. Don't smoke unless you're over 18, kids. And yes, Beyond is not all crazy in this chapter, killing things and eating them, I know... I know... I know! I wanted to humanize him a little. Give the poor boy a break!

Oh, and review. It's nice. And probably the most exciting thing to happen to me all day.


	3. Temporarily Detained

**Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN NUTHIN'!!!

**Author's Note:** I know it's short, but I was desperate to get something up this week. Learning four languages doesn't give a person much time to decide the fate of their favorite super-sleuth. . Anyway, it would be very pleasant if you could **review honestly**, even if it's bad! I like to know what people think as well as any suggestions for improvement. There are probably a lot of grammer/spelling mistakes, but I'm too lazy to care about that at the moment. And on another note, ENJOY!

**P.S. Try out my Lamentations story. It's less angsty, more fun. ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Temporarily Detained**

L shivered. Something was coming. And L was colder than normal.

Not that L wasn't normally chilled. He wore the same clothing every day and was consistent in this fact regardless of the weather or circumstances. There was only one time when Watari had coerced him into wearing a suit, but then again, that was a special circumstance. The rest of the time, he stuck with jeans and a thin white shirt.

No.

This type of cold had nothing to do with external temperatures. This was the type of cold drawn from fear, attacking the person mercilessly. This cold was unparalleled and unavoidable, no matter how high one turned up the heater.

He shivered again; hoping Light-kun had not noticed and thankful the chain connecting them had not shook.

Truth be told, there were few things that frighten L. Very few things. So few that he could count them on one hand. That is, if he could remember them at all, for he rarely was exposed to the outside world, living through the confines of his office and computer terminal and the vast virtual space of the internet.

One of L's most prominent fears was exposure to people—to _human interaction_. He shied away from touching and tensed when someone came too close to his bubble. Light was his opposite and had effectively knocked the detective out of his comfort zone on more than one occasion, causing the detective to lash out. His mind justified the advances as self defense, for he _had_ warned the young college student that he would not stand for such close contact.

Then again, Light made the point that it was entirely his fault that they were connected by a chain that barely attested to their privacy. The young Kira suspect had a point with that one.

Yet, L knows Light is Kira and L needed to be aware of the boy's every action in order to attest to the worldwide travesties that were being committed. He could stand for nothing but justice, and he would be damned if justice was prevented due to his self-consciousness.

Though, the detective had found himself growing to the presence of people. No, he would not be able to function correctly at a night club or a college campus, per se, but he was more comfortable around other living things other than Watari and those top successors at Wammy house, albeit not having returned to the orphanage for a very long time.

The fear shot through him again, an icicle lodged within his heart. _Successors_.

Yes, that was the origin of this rekindled fear within the world's top three detectives.

His fear of his ex-successor, Beyond Birthday, was entirely justified. Yet there was nothing that stopped him from catching the psychopath in Los Angeles, and L had surprised himself by being not only relieved but also noticeably saddened when Beyond's supposed Kira-related death had been announced. He did not know why he was so saddened by the man's death, nor was he willing to dwell on and explore those feelings. Though, afterwards, he had become even more adamant about stopping the mass murderer called Kira.

Peeking at the Yagami boy out of his peripherals, L contemplated the significance of earlier that day.

Light had asked—no, _begged_—for a break. He claimed that he would go crazy if kept locked inside the artificial prison which L had adopted at a young age as his home. He realized he had been a tad uncivilized when chaining the boy to him, and even though he _knew_ that the handcuffs were necessary, L knew that he owed the boy at least some semblance of normalcy.

Not that L was normal.

So, he had allowed the team the morning off and told Light-kun to decide where they should eat for breakfast and informed him they could walk around the city a bit, as long as he behaved. Of course, L had not told Light that he had wired himself to record their conversations as well as two trackers and a hazard signal which alerted Watari right away if some misfortune happened to befall him.

Not that L was suspicious.

So, they had strolled around the park, then on to a bakery café that sat on the corner of a less populated part of the city. Of course, the chain remained, but that didn't stop the two young men from holding some semblance of a normal conversation. Albeit mostly quarreling, L dared to ponder that under different circumstances, they could have been friends.

Light sat sipping on his black coffee and, after much inner deliberation, indulged in a strawberry scone, which proved sweet but not enough to make him keel over and gag.

L, on the other hand, had completely decimated three pieces of cheesecake, a strawberry scone to match Light's, and a chocolate mousse.

He had jumped up after the last bite was gone to retrieve his next victim from behind the glass cage, when he noticed someone handing something to Light in the shiny glass reflection. So, L hastily grabbed a peach cobbler and shuffled back to their table (which was not that far away, considering that metal can't stretch).

He nudged his head in the direction of what Light was holding, curiousness winning over caution. Light had held the small jar higher so L could get a good look at the contents as he nimbly balanced himself upon the edge of his chair… before promptly falling off it onto the hard cement.

Light, ever the perfect child ran to his side to help him up, where L had brushed the boy off, mumbling that the chair must have been poorly constructed before complaining in a small voice that it had murdered his peach cobbler. He then turned his eyes to Light, begging the 18 year old to fetch him another, which Light did, but not before chastising his senior for not sitting in a proper manner.

Whatever.

L could barely hear what Light was saying as shaking fingers gently lifted the small, palm-sized jar of strawberry jam into his line of vision. There was a tense moment where L had a staring contest with the jar, as if questioning its very motive for existing, a permanent frown (or as much as a frown as L's impassive face could muster) etched upon his stark features.

Then, Light returned with the peach cobbler, causing L to stuff the small jar of strawberry jam into the confines of his pockets and turn his attentions to the matter at hand, and that was Kira, and a new peach cobbler.

Though, L couldn't repress the shiver that ran through the length of his frame as frail fingers wrapped around the container, digging up memories dead and buried a long time ago.

* * *

This is precisely why L could not concentrate. His thinking capabilities had decreased by fifteen percent, all due to the strawberry jam propped up next to the left of his keyboard. He stared at it for a minute, willing it to go away, but, upon finding it wouldn't, went back to scrolling through possible Kira-funded websites.

It was sad how the greatest mind in the world was so easily distracted by strawberry spread. It was completely irrational to think that someone could come back from the dead or even have someone who would be willing to go through the lengths of tracking down the most guarded man and scaring the crap out of him.

Or was it?

'_Stop second guessing yourself._' he willed. '_You are L, genius extraordinaire. You eat fruit spread like this for breakfast. It cannot cause you harm._'

He sighed.

'_Unless someone has poisoned it._'

He sighed deeper.

So, instead of trying to run around in circles after Kira-related websites, L shuffled through the video feed which mapped out the entire investigation building.

Not that L was cautious.

He flicked through the many dozens of cameras, unsurprised to see his guards traversing the hallways, congesting mostly the very top and bottom levels, as those were the only valid entrances into the building. He smiled in his mind, for the few guard that he had sent for from Wammy house proved useful in training the guards of the NPA on security techniques and what suspicious nature to look for in criminals.

It was only a handful of people who knew what the investigation building was really there for, but it helped to know that it was protected by top notch security.

He continued to change the feeds, noticing Watari had sent him a message that he was going to take a shower. His father-figure was growing older and it pained the detective to see Watari in such a state of fatigue, but he knew that Watari would not be kicking the bucket for some time and knew the limits of his body. So, he trusted to old man to know when it was safe to leave L alone. Then again, Watari constantly had the hazard signal button on his person, in case L was in an emergency.

Not that L was nervous.

So, it was of little surprise that L had relaxed slightly from his memory lapse only to be brought back under high alert when a call came in from the lobby security.

"Um… excuse me, Sir?" The crackly voice interrupted the silent hum of computers and broke the air thinly concentrated throughout the room.

Knowing Watari couldn't return the sentiment at the moment; L drew forward, pressed the small speaker button and said, "Yes?"

He switched the camera around to see most of the officer's body and face and a man in the background behind the counter, although his face was cut off…

"Well, there's a man here saying he has an appointment with a Ryuuga Hideki. He says his meeting is at midday." The man relayed.

L mulled this over for a second, strung out tightly on wires again before clicking down harder on the button.

"Tell him that there is no one here by that name."

Silence for a moment, before, "Um… Sir, he says if he cannot speak to Hideki-san, then he was told to meet with a Ryuuzaki-san?"

L's hands grasping his knees now had so tight a hold that, had he known better, he theorized he could rip them. His eyes stayed trained on the screen, trying to distinguish any noticeable features on the man behind the counter. Unfortunately, all he could make out was a dark hooded zip-up sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath it as well as some dark hair peeking below his frame of vision, but that could only be the edges of the camera. They really needed their equipment replaced or upgraded or both.

He pressed down harder on the speaker button.

"No, he is incorrect. There is no one here by either of those names."

"Yes, Sir."

He could hear the officer turning around, probably forgetting to turn off the speaker as he transmitted the message to the unknown solicitor.

"Unfortunately, there is not one in the building that goes by either of those names. I apologize for the inconvenience, but there is nothing we can do."

L let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched the man's shoulders sag slightly before an inkling so _extremely_ frigid traced a path throughout every nerve in the detective's body as the man on the other side of the frame let out what could only be called a _cackle_ that was so utterly revealing of who he was that L felt his breathing hitch in his throat, on the verge of a panic attack.

Breathing heavily, he continued to listen to the deep rumble of chuckles subside, completely oblivious to Light's focus straying to the detective's own activities, overtly noticing the shivers wracking his body and the hard line of his mouth drawn closed.

On the opposite side of the screen, L could see Beyond waving his hands around in a spastic fashion before drawling out, "Oh, that's just too bad…" Beyond dipped his body in half so he could raise his eyes straight into the camera, as if he could _sense_ the detective on the other side of the lens, itching and quaking from a fear he didn't even know he had. "It must have been **my** mistake, no? Well then, as a parting gift…" He shimmied a hand into his pocket and gently placed a small jar of strawberry jam, identical to the one that now plagued the left side of L's computer terminal, upon the lobby's counter, in clear sight of the camera. "Give this to the man upstairs. I'm **sure** it will be put to good use." Beyond proceeded to cackled again, causing the officer to visibly recoil a bit as L's breathing increased slightly, his form seemingly frozen in place.

Yet, it was the sight of his dark doppelganger turning tail and sauntering slowly towards the double door entrance that forced L back into action.

Blinking quickly, he pressed onto the speaker button.

Voice slightly shaking, but full or resolve, he ordered, "No! No! Stop him! Apprehend that man! Do **not** let him get away."

Hearing this, the guards on either side of the doors as well as the one near the stairwell came into view and pulled their pistols on their strange visitor, who surprised L even more than being _alive_ by placing both hands behind his back and be willingly detained and sat on a bench, awaiting orders.

L, still in a mild case of shock, pressed the speaker to inform the guards that he was sending someone to take care of their detainee before radioing Watari.

"Yes, Sir?" came the deep baritone, unknowingly assuring the twenty-five year old.

"Watari, I need you to lead a man from the main lobby into a holding cell."

"Of course, Sir." was the short reply.

L focused his attention upon the mop of hair upon a head that leaned back awkwardly against the wall on the lobby, seemingly bored by the whole endeavor, but he could not make out the features clear enough to distinguish a sure-fire motive for Beyond to walk in on his predecessor alive and well.

He quickly changed the frequency back to Watari and radioed the elder man again. "Oh, and Watari…"

The caretaker must have noticed something within the monotonous voice, for his reply wavered slight, "What's wrong?"

L took a deep breath, trying to eradicate his pummeling heart, before replying, "Don't be alarmed."

A moment of silence, and then, "Of course, Sir."

* * *

**A/N:** I love Watari. He's the greatest ol' fart. _ANYWAYS_, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR GIVING THIS A TRY! I am attempting at least a chapter a week, but we'll see how long I can keep up with that. I **promise** this wont be dropped! I like writing and wouldn't do that to people who actually look forward to the stories. ;D **REVIEW PLEASE!! MUCH APPRICIATED! **


	4. Snake in a Cage

**Disclaimer: **I ain't own nothing, nigga!!

**Author's Awesome Note:** Aight, NUMERO QUATTRO UP! **READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!** It's a longer one, eh. I like it. It's spiffy, and actually gets the ball rolling, Jesus Crist. But really, people, people... I'm really digging where I'm going with this, grammar/spelling mistakes and all! SCHWINNGGGGG!

Anyway, this is what you get whe I just get back from Las Vegas (I lost $$$, goddamnit) and itching to not study for my Latin exam tomorrow.

Also, I realize a lot of people don't really look at Beyond in a positive light, so I'm hoping to develop him into a character you don't see as just a "slice&dice 'em" bad guy, but just a normal guyy (well, as normal as serial killers can get). Whatever, I'm not making much sense right now. I drove a long way. ;D

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO CHECK OUT MY LAMENTATIONS STORY! FUN STUFF!**

**AND AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! **

Now, without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Snake in a Cage**

As Watari approached the main corridor of the lobby, he was just about to question why L himself had been apprehended and now sitting with three armed guards surrounding him, but his brain caught up with his instinct when he was met with Beyond Birthday's auburn eyes, instead of L's midnight orbs.

How dare the boy tell him not be alarmed.

Of course, Watari did not flinch or back away in fear, as B would have liked, but there was the tell-tale sign of discomfort written across his face, which made B's lips curl upward in a devious smirk.

Beyond had never expected L himself to come down and get him. He was too scared. Too confined to the world he had subjected himself to, full of technology and precautions.

Though, B was slightly amused to see the hard grimace lining Watari's face as the wrinkled old man told the guards to return to their position as he himself pulled his pistol from its holster and ordered B to stand and follow instructions. These words came out icily and B had a fond hello from the gun as it was pressed to the base of his neck.

What else could he have expected? Flowers and a parade?

B simply nodded and shuffled down the way Watari guided him, through the left corridor and into the elevator at the end.

As the machine descended floor by floor, giving off a small "ding" as every level, B clicked his tongue and absently wondered how far down the facility went. He was driven from his thoughts as the pistol was pushed further into his nape, realizing Watari had spoken.

He motioned his head around to the older man, a puzzled look on his face, "What was that?"

Watari sent him a bland look, knowing he had no need to guard his feelings around the little devil of a person he had, in essence, created.

"Out you go. Keep walking straight to the end and face the wall. Do not turn around." The words seemed chillier as his instruction went on.

As Beyond rolled his eyes, he shuffled gaily down the hallway, replying; "Now why would I do a silly thing like disobey you, _Quillish_?"

Watari's mouth hardened more and he bristled at the use of his real name, as B mentally cheering at his small victory. He just _loved_ making people uncomfortable!

"You will also not speak until spoken to, is that understood, Beyond?"

A strange presence made itself known within Beyond. He had to take a moment to let the feel of someone calling his really name wash over him. It was thrilling! He did not know what it was like to hear the word roll off anyone's tongue anymore. He hadn't even told Akane his real name till it was time to leave. His heart tightened slightly at the memory of that sweet woman who had inadvertently brought him back from the darkness that was threatening to consume him every day as he waited for the perfect moment to strike back at those who had done him wrong.

B liked her, very much so. She was one of the only people he felt like he wanted to protect and to keep blind from the troubles that this world can bring.

Beyond's eyes shifted to the floor.

He also wanted to keep L safe.

His brows scrunched together.

Though he was not exactly sure why.

As much as he tried and as much as he had been brainwashed at Wammy house to become to famous detective, he was **not** L. He did not want to protect all the people in the world, nor was he fond of even half of them! People were worthless, himself included, and they were also selfish. Beyond knew that he would not set out to change the world or better society. That was a sentiment reserved for L and people, who thought they were L, the Kira bastard included.

But no, Beyond was selfish and knew that there were few people he would truly put his life on the line for. He could probably count them on one hand, and the scraggly detective he was attempting to reach now was one of them.

He felt the pistol indulging in his skin once again and replied, "All right! All right!" to Watari's pestering.

Soon, he was face to face with a stone wall, medieval in style, as it had not been painted or covered with something modern. He tilted his head to the side, looking at the stone wall, which met the stone ground, small traces of dirt and rubble scattered around.

"Did we just go back in time?" He pondered offhandedly, causing Watari to pause in his one-handed search for his keys to look at Beyond questioningly, before pulling out the small, jingling pile (really, L just had too many rooms in the damn place) and opening the cell to his left.

He chose that holding cell specifically because it was the furthest away from any chance of escape. Watari did **not** like the fact that one of his greatest failures, whom had been deemed dead, had waltzed right into the Investigation Headquarters.

Watari did not like it at all.

After leaving the door slightly ajar, he backed away a few paces, before, "In you go."

B looked around slowly, making sure he would not be fired upon if he moved his head away from the grimy wall in front of him, and, only half-surprised to see a containment cell, he shrugged and shuffled inside, hearing the slam of the metal door, the clang ringing throughout the hallway, and the jingling of keys which locked him inside the dirty little room.

Looking around, he could see this cell was even worse than the hallway. Dirt lined the floor, and a small trail of ants were making their way along the ground and up into the corner of the room. There were no windows, as they were currently far under the ground. How far down, Beyond simply did not know. The only part of the room which had him grounded in reality and not thinking he had stepped through a time warp into some sort of torture chamber from the middle ages were the small toilet situated against the wall opposite a cot, both unexpectedly clean. The cot came complete with a new set of sheets and a rather temptingly large pillow, as well as a row of light bulbs aligned across the middle of the ceiling, providing optimal lighting.

Looking further around the room to where Watari was watching him through the metal bars, B saw a camera situated in the far corner, the small red eye blinking happily.

'_Of course._' He mulled, licking his lips slightly as his gaze slid to the man opposite him, taking in the twitch that ran through Watari's frame at Beyond's vigorous tongue.

They shared a tentative glance for a moment, till Beyond's mouth slid into another wicked smirk, noticing that Watari was trying to intently pick apart just why Beyond had decided to return, especially at such a trying time.

"Curious, old man?" The words spilled off his tongue like a purr.

Eyebrows raising slightly, Watari actually **chuckled** at Beyond's words before nodding his head, suddenly seeming like he was talking to an old friend rather than a man who had previously wanted him dead, and may still.

"I do happen to care for plenty of curious young boys and girls, B." He ceased in his chuckling and locked eyes with B once again, the determination in them catching B slightly off guard. "Why are you here? What purpose would you have in torturing my charge further?"

Beyond once again found himself feeling very small under the gaze of such an older and more experience person. What was it with old people anyway?

Then, he truly began pondering the question for himself.

Why _was_ he there? He knew that he was still angry with L and Wammy for all that had happened in Winchester and in Los Angeles, but that was the past. Was he still there to exact revenge, in the way that only Beyond Birthday could? Is that what he truly wanted? Could be content with for the rest of whatever life he may have?

'_No._'

He did not want to hurt L anymore. He looked up at Watari again. No, he didn't even want to hurt the man standing before him anymore.

Was he losing his touch?

He thought back to when he had spotted L for the first time since his "death" and how he had felt when the numbers began plummeting towards zero. His heartbeat had increased, his breath quickened, palpitations were being sent throughout his system and something cold lodged itself deep within his soul. He _feared_ for L's life. He was _afraid_ of the detective's well being in someone else's hands. He _hated _Light Yagami.

**Kira**.

The hands tied together behind his back tightened into fists as his smirk transformed into a scowl and he ducked his head down further into his chest as the loathing took him over like a leech, leaving only a seething body behind, hating, hating, **hating**.

Watari watched the boy, cautiously returning his hand to his pistol as he took in the changes lacing the boy's features. The feeling radiating off Beyond in waves was immense, and Watari was positively fearful at the expression that was barely hidden beneath a dark fringe.

B's inner turmoil would not stop him from getting an answer, though. Warily and softly, he asked, "Beyond, do you still wish to harm L?"

As quickly as the dark thoughts had taken over Beyond, they were just as quickly dispersed. His head shot up at Wammy's latest inquiry, and his wide eyes bore into the older man, causing Watari to shudder slightly again.

"No."

The word escaped him before he even had time to register that something had come from his very mouth.

"No… No, no, no, no, no." Each utterance was punctuated with a shake of his head, as a saddened expression stole across his face, causing him to look down at the floor again, suddenly unsure of where he was to go from there. "I don't want to hurt him. I… I want him to live." The last phrase came out as a murmur, Watari straining to make out what he was saying, but the meaning behind those words was what struck him.

Did not B want revenge?

If so, what had changed?

The only thing that Watari could gauge was that something within the young man had changed deeply, and was affecting him in such a way as to render Beyond confused about his own feelings and actions.

At this, Watari was… relieved.

He let out a small sigh, and was slightly pained by the upset expression set onto the face of a man who looked too much like a person he considered his own son.

Seeing that B was not going to say anymore, lost in his own mind once again, Watari bowed his head slightly before turning and leaving, muttering a small, "Good night, Beyond."

He did not hear the words uttered back.

"Good night, Wammy."

Beyond himself did not even hear the words he himself had uttered.

* * *

It was late into the night when Watari quietly entered the investigation room once again; causing L to breathe a sigh of relief, calm stealing over him as he realized no harm had befallen his father figure.

He checked the numbers at the bottom right of his screen, seeing it was nearing three o'clock in the morning and looked over his shoulder to the boy he was currently chained to, sleeping rather peacefully on the plush couch in the center of the room. It was just close enough that he could sleep without the chain connecting the two men going taut.

Assessing that Light was, in fact, asleep, L turned to his keeper, who had placed a piece of cheesecake in front of him as well as a cup of tea, Watari taking his own cup in hand before settling in the seat next to him, letting out a tired sigh.

Seeing as the older man was pondering something, L turned his attentions to the delectable dessert situated in his vicinity, delighting in the way the moist substance cut perfectly, the crust crumbling and crunching only slightly as he placed the first small bite in his mouth.

L really loved cheesecake.

He mashed the whole thing around in his mouth for a bit, relishing in the mixture of sweetness and random crunch he was given every so often. He then would take a sip of tea, mashing it all together again into a gooey paste of glucose and starch, savoring the lump as it slowly slid down his throat, muscles clenching and helping it on its journey to rest in peace in his stomach.

Watari shifted and L was brought out of his temporary reverie by the small movement. They shared a glance, till Watari motioned to the cheesecake, saying, "Is it to your liking? I know that the new batch had not been delivered at the correct time, so this is slightly older… I was unsure if you would find it to your liking…" His voice trailed off and L nearly pouted at this façade Watari was engaging him in. His Watari was _never_ unsure of cheesecake!

'_Enough dawdling_.' L reflected.

He reached forward and placed the tips of his fingertips on the older man's shoulder, causing Watari to sigh. "What of Beyond, Watari."

The graying man looked up into the curious eyes of his charge, spotting the well masked apprehension right away. He folded his hands together in his lap and, as L removed his fingers from his being, leaned back into the chair, taking in the resounding creak it made.

"I can honestly say I don't know how to explain it. We know the boy, how he operates and what his motive usually is." He looks up to meet midnight back orbs again. "L, he say he wishes for you to live." Another sigh. "Something has changed within him. I don't know how or why but something has changed and it is reflected immensely in the things that he says and his entire demeanor. Preposterous, I know. I also am aware that believing any word that man says is ludicrous." The tension in Watari's face enhances tremendously as the lines around his eyes become more prominent and his small pupils pierce into L's, rendering him unable to look away if he so wished it. His voice comes out small, but even and as calm as ever.

"But somehow, I believe him."

* * *

Exactly four days, three hours and twenty-four minutes had passed since Beyond was taken into custody and L had finally started thinking that maybe he should do something about the troublesome doppelganger. Besides, it would be far better if the next company to inhabit the building not find dungeons and skeletons. They might start asking questions.

The investigation team had begun arriving through the hour, and Light was already working diligently besides L at the terminals.

They had been doing well, in all sense of the word. Catching sight of Yotsuba Co.'s rise in stock as well as the negative correlation to the competition as well as the untimely "deaths" of many of those at the top of those competing companies… Well, it was just enough to make them keep tabs.

It was now a matter of compiling data and then finding concrete evidence.

Sadly, L still had a hunch that the original Kira sat not two feet away from himself. Yet, something colossal had changed within Light when he had been released from solitary confinement. The malicious glint that L had spotted in the boy's eye when they met at To-oh University had all but disappeared, only emerging when the two were quarreling, and the brunette was the one who was now most adamant about killing Kira.

It was simply maddening to the feathery headed detective.

To know that your killer is right in front of your eyes, but the evidence and demeanor prove completely otherwise… It was maddening.

So, L needed another outlet for his genius.

Besides, four days was enough time to be desensitized to the person who mentally tortured him as a teenager. He could handle it.

L stood quickly, Light beginning to rise as well, until L motioned for him to stay put. Watari then approached from the corner of the room, not with tea and cake, but reached out and unhooked L's cuff, which he then applied to his own wrist. The older man sat down in L's vacated seat gingerly, and cast the detective a sidelong glance.

"Where are you going, Ryuuzaki?" Light inquired, something of a pout on his face, as if he was disappointed that the detective was not working. L let a nail rest between his rows of teeth and made the decision to let Light have a few more hours of sleep if he was going to start throwing the "mom-look" his way.

"I believe where I am going is none of your concern, Light-kun." He replied curtly.

Light pursed his lips and stretched in his chair.

"Sure, Ryuuzaki. I am just trying to keep focused on the case at hand, right?"

L rolled his eyes, choosing not to rise to the bait and turned tail to the hallway. He walked along the bluish-grey hallway and boarded the elevator, rarely occupied since there were few people allowed within the building, and waited patiently as the machine made it descent.

When it reached the third underground floor, L's eyes surveyed the hallway, grimacing at the lowlight and made a mental note to clean the place up. If he was going to frequent the area, it might as well be adequately cleaned.

Though all thoughts of mopping and dusting fled his mind when he noticed the cell he was approaching on the left end of the small, dingy hallway was **open**.

An array of bells and whistles went off inside his mind as he quickly but stealthily passed the remaining steps to the cell and looked inside, scanning the room, and upon seeing nothing began to turn around. It was at this time that Beyond struck.

The detective's right arm was grasped and his body turned so that he was slammed face first into the cell's metal bars. He could feel B's upper body pressing him into the bars, providing a wonderful amount of discomfort which was only enhanced as his arms were wound behind his back, straining the muscle running from his neck to backbone.

He didn't make a noise of pain, even though B obviously would enjoy it. The silence was greeted with a "Tsk. Tsk."

His eye twitched as Beyond's breath came to reside on the left side of his neck, sticking to pale skin like a parasite. It almost made him panic. _Almost_.

What did make him panic was the dark chuckling, rolling in waves from the man behind him, the vibrations reverberating through both of the figures.

L was trying to figure which way was best to kick in order to hit Beyond's groin, when the taller man all but read the detective's mind and placed one of his legs between L's. He was sufficiently trapped.

'_Fan-fucking-tastic_.' He heard himself mull.

Beyond, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying the position the detective was found in. He could feel the shallow breaths L was taking and he didn't know whether L even knew he was shivering slightly.

He was thinking it was about time L came down to face him like a man. What a wuss he was leaving Beyond all alone, with minimal food and water, unsure whether they were going to turn him into the authorities or just keep him down in the cell like a dirty pet… Hell, they didn't even given him his smokes!

That was what first ticked B off. He could handle being alone. He relished it. But to take away a man's smokes was just down-right erroneous.

Yet, the high he got from cigarettes and tobacco was nothing to what he was presently feeling. The smaller man was _shivering_ in his arms and was supposed to be the greatest detective in the world?

Maybe he should torture the older man for a bit?

A smidge of fun for making him wait so long?

He began chuckling again and rested his chin against L's upper back. He was just about glued to the detective and actually found himself quite comfortable nestled in between the man's shoulder blades.

"That was poor judgment on your part to leave me down here by myself for so long, L. I've already escaped prison once, what made you think I could get out of your little makeshift jail while deciding which death penalty to give me." He nuzzled his cheek against the warm back, causing it to stiffen beneath his attention. "I wish I could have seen your face when you found out I was here, in the same building as you… Even the same **country**! I bet you were so surprised. So amazed that I wasn't dead." He thoughtfully looked towards the ceiling. "It gave me a nice feeling though, knowing you only started hunting **little Kira** when he 'killed' me. Really, I'm simply _flattered_." At this, he chuckled again, the rumbles feeling so much better with L helpless against his doppelganger. He absently wondered why it just felt so damn _good_ to be standing there.

So he thought, chuckling every so often, just drawing out the moment, until L tentatively spoke into the silence, beginning to actually wonder if Beyond would hurt him.

"Beyond?"

The murderer could actually feel himself gasp at the name, once again amazed at how it felt to hear it from another's mouth. '_My name? My name. My __**name**_.' He was even more surprised that it was L the detective calling him properly. '_Bout damn time_.'

Yet, he found himself unable to make out a word; instead grunting inquisitively into the detective's back, unconsciously nuzzling it once again. This time, L did not stiffen, but rather turned his slightly, trying to meet the other man's eyes.

"P-please let me go."

L mentally groaned. '_What the __**hell**__, L?!! Don't stutter! Don't show fear, he feeds of fear._' Yet, both L and Beyond were surprised when Beyond released L's arms and stepped back slightly, before meeting L's stunned glance, eyes widening and mouth open in a small 'o'. It was rather, dare he say, cute?

B mentally slapped himself. '_What the __**hell**__, B?!! Don't think that. He is not cute._'

They stood awkwardly in silence as L turned to face the other man, wary in his movement and never losing eye contact while B stared back, flabbergasted at him own actions.

Oh God, he really was a dog, following orders like that!

It puzzled him to no end and he drew dark brows together in contemplation, confused and unhappy. He also realized that he was uncomfortable. Nothing like when he was pressed tightly to the other man.

Oh dear Lord, what was going on?

He make a disgruntled sound and shook his head, sitting down on the cot and leaning against the wall to stare at the opposite wall, L watching him from the cell bars, frozen in place.

"Beyond?"

The second time his name was called pulled B from his mind as his gaze turned to L. The detective stared back, expression unreadable as he motioned one hand warily to the open door.

"Are you not going to try to escape?" He asked quietly.

Beyond laughed suddenly, but it was different. This was not the practiced chuckle used to scared innocent children. It was warm and unplanned, appalling the laugher himself. "I spent enough time getting in. Why would I leave now?"

As L looked sufficiently unhappy with the obvious answer to his question, B shifted his gaze up to a foot above the detective's head, swiftly comparing and calculating the numbers in search of L's remaining lifespan. Finding that the rate had decreased greatly, he took a deep breath of respite and shifted his gaze further down to L's appearance.

The detective was not attractive in the traditional sense, and any person would tell him to brush his hair and change his clothes, but if one looked closely, they would see that his features and quirks were both refined and unique. B instantly began mimicking the facial expression he was met with, unconsciously putting a thumbnail between his teeth to gnaw on it thoughtfully.

'_This is L, the detective. This is how he looks. This is how he acts. This is completely normal._' B mulled over in his mind, unaware even that he was making specific observations, taking in every inch of the lithe body in front of him.

L blinked slowly. "What are you doing here, B?"

B bristled at the blatant inquiry and answered L's question with another question. "Why have you not sent me back to the States? Isn't that what good detectives do when they find a fugitive?"

L blinked again and B detected a hint of agitation in the tightening of his face.

"I… don't really know myself. I suppose it is a longing to salvage something from the train wreck of a first generation of successors I had." L could barely fathom why he was being so honest with the serial killer, but knew that B would probably guess the reasoning in the long run. "You really are the only one left, B, and I suppose there is some sort of connection there."The sentence was finished with a shrug and Beyond stared at his former predecessor thoughtfully.

The notion really was understandable. B was sort of like a childhood keepsake to L, a man who really had no childhood at all. The successors were his G.I. Joe dolls and he thought they all had been broken in his youth. Yet, here was a G.I. Joe, in perfect condition, finding its way back to its owner as if it had never been gone in the first place. And, as if playing with ones doll could break it again, L kept it locked away, only there to look at and remember.

"Why not come sooner? Why now?" B continued, and L apprehensively looked to the far wall, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Beyond, what do you expect me to say? You kill three people in L.A., you are pronounced dead, and now you waltz back into **my** investigation building telling Watari you want me alive? That is just too illogical to believe and I am already preoccupied with another serial killer at the moment."

B's demeanor at the mention of Kira made him let out something of a growl, unhappiness etched on his face.

"Yagami **bastard**…" He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, it was just loud enough for L to hear, and his head instantly snapped to Beyond, whispering harshly, "How do you know that?"

The murderers lips curled into a leer and his eyes rolled back to the other man, who had dared step closer to B. "I know lots of things, L. It shouldn't come as that much of a surprise."

"Case information is strictly confidential. There is no logical way you could ever know the names of the people who work for or around me on this case."

Another step closer.

"Does it really matter that much?"

"**Yes**, Beyond. It does. These are people I have sworn to keep safe, and I will keep them away from harm, meaning people like **you**."

Another step closer.

"Even your prime suspect?"

Fire raged behind each man's gaze as they pondered what to do next and L estimated how much Beyond really knew. Even if L was sure that Light Yagami was Kira, he cannot let someone who is obviously hostile towards Kira near the suspect. It is unethical.

L let out a small, but weary sigh. "Yes, B. Even my prime suspect."

B's smirk fell slightly and he leaned forward on his palms, looking up at L's eyes through dark fringe.

"You know, Light Yagami is the little Kira you're searching oh so hard for, _little Lawliet_." The tone of B's voice came out cool and menacing, sending tiny pricks of ice all over the detective's skin. He didn't know whether to be more appalled that he shared Beyond's sentiment, or that Beyond had once again used his given name. A shudder stole through his frame and he wished to be away from the other man, but simply could not pull away. He had to know.

He took yet another step towards the younger male and asked, "How can you be so sure of this?"

The air between them was thick and L, albeit agile from his study of capoiera, could not pull back in time as Beyond shot his hands forward to grab at the other man's upper arms while he stood, gazing at the other with wide eyes. When L saw the strain of fear threaded lightly through B's gaze, he lost all motivation to strike out at the other. Instead, he put his own hands to B's chest, preventing the man from approaching further.

The taller male seemed at a loss for words as he began rambling under his breath. L made a noise of questioning and B looked up to him, the fear still present in his gaze. "I know it's him. I know **he** is **Kira**, L. I can… I can _see_ it. I don't know how to explain it, but it's there and I can see that you…" The grip he had on the detective's arms loosened slightly, but L still did not lower his guard. "You, L, are the one he wants dead. I could see it when you met him, I can see it now…" His gaze quickly moved to above L's head, then back down. "He wants to kill you, L; he wants you dead." B's gaze suddenly darkened as his thoughts shifted over to the young Light Yagami.

"**But I won't let him. He can't have you.**" His words were full of venom and dripped with disdain and murderous intent, causing L to begin panicking once again on the inside; knowing Beyond was prone to taking his anger out on others.

Yet, L's grip had tightened on the front of B's shirt. Light can't have him? Of course not, why would he? But B thought he could make that decision? Where did that authority come from? What right did he have? L was beginning to get angry himself.

He put one of his hands over one of B's, causing it loosen further and drop to the side as B realized he was holding the detective too tightly. Beyond's gaze softened and he let his arms drop, sighing and sitting back down on the cot, placing a hand over his eyes, rubbing them together in confusion.

L's frown stayed in place as he wiped at his biceps. "About time you let you."

B peeked out from beneath his hand, muttering "sorry" which caused L to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you apologize?" He quipped sharply, to which B sat up straight and groaned slightly.

"Gimme a break, will ya? I'm busy trying to think of a way to save your life!" He blurted out, exasperated, and suddenly just wanted the detective to stop grilling him.

L seemed surprised at this small confession, albeit already known to both of them. He became thoughtful as the whole reason he came down to see the other man surfaced in his mind.

He sighed.

Cautious and alert, L reached down to take one of B's hands then the other, and, leaning over the other man still further, placed them behind his back while he shuffled the cuffs in his own hands, clicking them slowly into place once again.

The position made B pause in his thoughts and he felt his mind completely blank when L leaned over him, chin over Beyond's left shoulder, reminiscent of their earlier proximity. He didn't even know if he was holding his breath or not while he let the detective do what he will.

It was a strange feeling of tranquility that occurred when he was near the detective. He thought maybe it was closeness to people in general, but no, he could not place the tightening of his chest, the fluttering of his stomach, and his heart pounding so loud he wondered if the other man could hear it.

He _liked_ being next to this man. This weird, quirky, oddball of a man.

So naturally, as L began pulling away, muttering, "Why would you want to save my life?" aimlessly, B couldn't help but do something stupid to the man with an adorably confused expression upon his pale face.

He kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Awesome Note:** So, B is totally gay for L. Yeah... Oh and you liked how my title is a play on "Snakes on a plane", dontcha??! "**I want these motherfuckin' snakes off my motherfuckin' plane!!**" Oh, Samuel L. Jackson, you wonderful man. You also like that I honestly used the word "gaily" in a sentence. Superchill. And you DEFINITELY liked that I put a kiss in there, albeit a baby one. Don't worry, there will be more 'in-depth' kisses as well as mad man-smex in the future. CHICKA CHICKA YEAHHHH.

**AIGHT, REVIEW LADIES AND GENTS!!  
**


	5. Security Blanket

**DISCLAIMER: ***cries*

**Author's Awesome Note**: Okay, so my note ain't so awesome, but whatever. OKAY! I'm back with numero cinco!!! Yay! Everyone do a happy dance! No, but really, written in like an hour on my blackberry, and took me for fucking EVER to transfer to my laptop. Oh geez. So you best enjoy an angsty B/L pair! And **REVIEW PLEASE!!** Cause it's the cool thing to do. ;D I'll make brownnnnieeeesss!! Okay, so no smuttiness in this chapter, but it's coming soon, and I KNOW that's what you want. hahaha But yeah, all I have to say is .... 1. Sad Beyond, 2. Confused L, and 3. Evil LightKiraMan. **sweet**.

And now, without further ado, I give you the latest installment of Snake Fighting. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Security Blanket**

**_In the previous chapter..._**

It was a strange feeling of tranquility that occurred when he was near the detective. He thought maybe it was closeness to people in general, but no, he could not place the tightening of his chest, the fluttering of his stomach, and his heart pounding so loud he wondered if the other man could hear it.

He _liked_ being next to this man. This weird, quirky, oddball of a man.

So naturally, as L began pulling away, muttering, "Why would you want to save my life?" aimlessly, B couldn't help but do something stupid to the man with an adorably confused expression upon his pale face.

He kissed him.

* * *

Frozen.

Neither man moved, completely frozen in time and space.

One man's mouth…

…stuck to the other's.

Wasn't this sort of… _strange_, everything considered?

Those were the types of thoughts flying quickly through L and B's mind. Both blank, taking in just the physicality of the motion and the softness of lips and the awkwardness with which they were joined, and the lack of sensuality due to the fact that each man's eyes were wide open, staring directly into the other's.

Then, time began flowing, slowly at first but seeping ever so slowly making the blood in their veins flow faster and fast, the heartbeats speeding to normalcy, and the imminent blush stealing across their pale features.

And so, L's mind began functioning properly again.

'_What the…!??_'

As quickly as the kiss had been initiated, the elder detective had pulled away from his captive harshly, turning slightly, eyes wider than normal as a hand came to wipe at his lips, attempting to rub away the poison, even though they had barely been touched.

He stared at the younger man with an aghast expression, black orbs twitching slightly and staring at Beyond's equally large eyes and then down to the relatively full lips, open in their own disbelieving "o", then upwards to the dust of pink that was slowly turning red across his cheeks and nose.

For a few moments, they stared at each other, one captive astonished at his own actions as well as being smacked in the face, literally, with a sudden epiphany and the latter unsure what to make of the situation since it was just so utterly _weird_.

The pink deepened in L's cheeks as he realized that was his first kiss and that he could no longer call himself "untainted" by common emotions. L did not _have_ common emotions. L was _never_ anything close to embarrassed.

But here he was the greatest detective the world had ever seen, kissed full on the lips by the successor who had both impressed and distressed him for years on end.

Well, what was he supposed to think?

Anger flashed through his eyes again as the hand rubbing at his lips took to pointing at the captive's face, making the younger man emit a small noise of distress.

"I will **not** be toyed with, Beyond Birthday."

With that, L turned in the dirty floor, his feet swishing up dust in the dingy cell. How could he? What right did that man think he have kissing him? Did he really think L would be swayed by such cruel jokes?

Thinking about it just made him angrier as he rushed from the cell, slamming the metal cell door behind him and making a quick escape to the elevator, ignoring the sudden shouts trailing after his departing figure, too trapped in his own confusion to even make out the apologies spilling like a waterfall from Beyond.

How dare he. How _dare_ he. **How **_**dare**_** he**.

L goes back to rubbing ferociously at his thin, already cracking lips and punches harshly at the "up" button, willing the elevator to just take him somewhere far, far away from this confusion.

His face as a wave of confusion and disgruntlement.

Why the hell would Beyond kiss him?

What motive did he have for such a petty act?

**How **_**dare**_** he**.

L actually believed for a minute that Beyond was being truthful, telling him that he _knew_ Light was Kira, that he wanted to protect him, and that he didn't want to mess with the detective anymore. Like hell he didn't.

He actually believed the murderer.

But no.

Beyond had just wanted to toy with him again.

To hell to how he escaped prison and death. He just wanted to mess with L, to tweak at his mind in the ways only Beyond Birthday could.

**How **_**dare**_** he**.

He kept working at his lips, attempting to rub them hard enough that the feeling of B's own lips would just disappear. But it didn't. Beyond did it just to mess with him. He _knew_ that the detective shied away from other's company and touches and personal relationships. He _knew_ that L would never want to be touched in that way because he would over-think the whole entire thing. That L would not be able to function properly without knowing the who, what, when, where, and why.

L felt his hand droop back to his side and his back hit the cold metal of the elevator as he realized the small tingle that was transmitted into his lips when they were kissed would not go away, suddenly feeling very small and hopeless and very, very, very confused.

As the elevator ascended floor by floor, heading back to the investigation room, L's face took on a contemplative look. His eyes softened around the edges while the black smudges beneath them stood more prominently and the blush that had dusted across his face returned.

The tips of the fingers on his left hand came to rest softly against his tightly pursed lips, curiosity getting the better of the gangly detective as he tried to replicate the feeling of Beyond's lips on his, but to no success.

He wanted to feel it again.

He wanted to test it all.

He wanted to know **more**.

A frown feel across his features as his confusion grew, making him utter a rather depressing and thoughtful, "Beyond… _why_?" as the elevator continued to ping at each floor it passed.

_**

* * *

**_

Beyond himself had been stuck in a perpetual state of both shock an awe as he had been pulled away from, chastised, and rather harshly locked up again as L made his escape from the small prison cell.

His brain came back online when he realized that his predecessor had left and he rushed to the metal bars, straining his eyes to see the angrily receding figure heading towards the elevator, shouting feeble pleas of "No, wait!" and "Let me explain!"

They were to no avail though as he heard the imminent ping of the closing elevator doors and he realized that this first attempt was a strong failure.

Unhappiness and embarrassment marred his features as he slid down to the ground or equally unhappy limbs, arms tied uncomfortably at his back and forehead resting upon the cool metal, which he knocked his head against a couple times before letting out an unhappy groan.

'_Stupid… Stupid, stupid, __**stupid**__, Beyond! What the hell were you thinking??! You kissed him! He's a __**guy**__. He's __**L**__! What is __**wrong**__ with you these days?_' He rolled tired eyes to the camera recording his every movement happily from across the hallway. '_That's it. You're done for. He hates you now. Beyond, you are totally gay for a man who wants nothing to do with you. You are screwed. __**ROYALLY SCREWED**_.'

Another groan was emitted as he once again banged his forehead against the metal bars he was leaning on, trying to accept the revelation that he has feelings for the glucose-loving insomniac.

He could feel the overwhelming pressure building up, slowly at first but filling into a cacophony so immense that Beyond could not contain it anymore. As the beating for his heart took over any sound that might reach the murderer's ears, he could barely feel the soft salt water overwhelming his eyes and tricking down onto the foul floor undearneath, as he murmured a feeble and broken, "I'm so sorry, L… If only I had _known_…"

Finally the last of the dams had been torn down, the all too human emotion claiming the young Beyond Birthday as he sat on the floor and cried.

_**

* * *

**_

The weeks flew by faster than any one on the Kira investigation team could have imagined. L had worked the team much harder than before, demanding information be processed quicker and that he be delivered valuable pieces of evidence to validate the claim that someone at the head of Yotsuba Corporation was in possession of Kira-like capabilities.

They even went on to take immediate action infiltrating the building, sending Misa as Yotsuba's new hired spokesperson and Matsuda as her wayward manager. The entire endeavor was proving rather fruitful for the team's cause. They had been able to wean some informants onto their side and somehow be able to take the entire security tape collection from the past month into their collection of evidence.

Watching these tapes took up a lot of time and effort as well as kept the team on their toes when looking for so-called supernatural evidence. Higuchi was their main stake, he was their claim. He was shifty. He was sly. He knew someone was watching and was wary in his daily business.

He knew that someone was Matsuda. The poor detective had been snooping a little too much lately and it was warring on everyone's nerves so much that they feared for his life. They needed a plan to get him out of there. Something concrete.

Thus came the sloppy but quick and effective "mattress death". Oh well, it was the best they had on short notice. The detective even had to call in some old contacts. Wedy and Aiber sure gave him a run for their money.

He didn't really like using them, but they did their parts well and the whole endeavor came off without a hitch.

Brilliant.

Though, there were times throughout the past few weeks when the young detective couldn't help but feel himself being pulling into a more curious frame of mind, which, unfortunately for him, had nothing at all to do with the current Kira-spree the team was on.

No, L found his own mind wandering on more than one occasion to the doppelganger he had left trapped in the investigation headquarters makeshift underground prison.

L couldn't help finding himself touching his lips every so often, without even realizing he was doing so. Unconsciously attempting to recreate the smooth feel of the younger man's lips on his, but all his attempts ended in failure, frustration, and self-humiliation.

He was **L**, the greatest detective the world had ever seen and he was the least likely person to be afflicted with the emotions which twist and bend and meld good judgment into hasty choices and unnecessary feelings.

God damn that Beyond Birthday.

God damn him for being able to run the detective around in circles within the confines of his vast mind, even when the man himself was not even present.

And thus, every time the super-sleuth found himself trying to rationalize his predecessor's actions against him, he would throw himself all the more heavily into his case work. This proved to not only temporarily preoccupy the detective's ever probing mind, but also gave his many detective alter-egos a boost in the global community. For he had been getting less and less sleep (not that he had a normal sleeping pattern, at all) and during any spare time between meals or while Light was showering, L was going through any smaller side cases offered to him.

Indeed, this spark of motivation (or whatever you would like to call it), not only gave the detective an ego boost, but also increased their profits which in turn aided in the funding of Wammy's house and his other orphanages for the gifted located throughout the world.

Yet, while this increase in productivity all around was well and good, it could not always keep L's prying mind from wandering to the itch he could not scratch.

He could not help from wondering.

And so, a few days later while he had distributed assignments to each of the team members who had swiftly gone to work, L the detective was himself unable to focus. It came softly at first, but as the minutes passed into hours, L found his hand unconsciously dragging the mouse over the security camera folder on his typical "L" screen desktop.

He willed himself to think upon his successor. What would he find when opening the feed to Beyond's cell? There was no reason to fear the captive, or was there?

L closed his eyes momentarily.

'_No, stop. He is no harm to you anymore._'

But what about to himself?

What if he actually meant the kiss, and took what you did to heart?

What is your absence telling him?

L shook his head slightly.

'_No, Watari would have said something if misfortune had befallen Beyond._'

He opened his eyes which landed upon the cursor, hovering wantonly. '_Oh, what the hell._' He decided that a small peek couldn't hurt. Just to be sure that the man was not a threat to himself. That, as far as they knew, he was still stable.

So, with much countenance, the detective double clicked on cell number 5's video feed. He sighed with unknown relief at seeing the grainy grey-green version of his doppelganger sitting on his cot, apparently eyeing the jar of jam that Watari had been so kind to bring to him at least twice a day.

Though, L was slightly disappointed that he couldn't make out the expression upon B's white façade, damning their poor video equipment. As he scanned the rest of the cell, he began noticing something moving on the ground. They were too small to really make out, but seemed to be bugs of some sort…

'_Ants?_'

He realized with discontent that they were probably ants that were eating spilled jam off the floor, although there were a lot more than the detective would have liked.

But, as he studied the ant trail closer, he realized that they made out a sort of pattern, following much larger chunks of jam that L had not noticed before.

Something was written on the ground in jam.

Beyond had written something on the ground in jam.

Now, L was curious.

He turned his head one way, then the other, finding the text to be written so B could himself read it from his place on the cot. As L rotated the video feed and adjusted the contrast ratio, he felt silly for not noticing something so obvious before. Yet, it was what he read that made something tug harshly at the place where his heart was located in his chest.

Scrawled out in crooked lines across the ground in extremely formal and yet elementary French, as if Beyond was only recalling what he learned at Wammy's, was the phrase: "Je demande pardon."

L stared at the screen for a long time, not really knowing what to think. His mind had screeched to a halt and there was a blank feel permeating it.

'_Je demande pardon? I apologize?_'

Again, L was struck with that tug at his heart, pausing to contemplate if these palpitations could be Kira-related before dismissing the fleeting thought. Apologizing? For what? Only L or Watari could access the feed, but Beyond had never been fond enough of Watari to feel guilt over his actions. So, then he must be apologizing for…

L turned his gaze back to the man on the cot, who had curled his lanky arms around his knees drawn to his chest, head rest on kneecaps while he watched the ants go about their work.

It struck L as sad.

Watari had been correct when telling L that something had changed within Beyond Birthday. Sure, there was still something a little off about the man, but at the moment he appeared more calm, more composed, more _human_. He seemed so small, sitting quietly and passively in his cell, apparently not in the least bit concerned about escape, though he had so proved he could.

'_What is going on, B?_'

L simply didn't get it.

Why must he confuse the detective so? L could handle a lot of things, but personal relationships was not one of them. He had not been programmed to be able to comprehend emotions, only to determine logical and valid conclusions to the problems of the world. Why must it be so complicated?

As L continued to examine this new side to Beyond, he realized that he felt much calmer than previously. Was Beyond the cause?

Well, L contemplated, the fear that had permeated his thoughts had all but dissipated after his meeting with B and had solely been replaced with confusion and a strange sense of curiosity. He had indeed found himself on more than one occasion contemplating what it would be like to kiss the man again, but every time to sentiment would rise, he would beat it down. But, now that he was looking at the man again, really _looking_, he realized he really did wish to know this person who had so forcefully weaned his way back into the detective's life.

A worn down nail found its way between the detective's teeth and he felt his eyes soften around the corners.

'_Beyond Birthday, what have you done to me?_' he wondered aimlessly.

Then, at the exclamation from Aizawa and Matsuda across the room, L shut down the video feed to turn to the two startled men, listening intently as they reported sure-fire evidence against the head of Yotsuba Corporation.

_**

* * *

**_

L was feeling proud.

They had just apprehended Higuchi, who, after some prodding, had admitted to Kira-like capabilities due to a "Death Note" that he kept on his person as well as the aid of a certain shinigami named Rem.

L's inquisitive nature overcame him as he took the small notebook from the executive only to have his mouth drop open at the sight of the massive and grotesque creature that appeared out of nowhere before his eyes. He stared into her yellow eyes as she scanned each detective who touched a part of the Death Note.

Light was looking strangely at the detective's face. "What is it? What are you looking at Ryuuzaki? Is it the shinigami?"

L looked over at the boy, identifying with his eagerness as he nodded his head before offering the small, black book out to the boy.

In an instant, he regretted his decision as Light let out a terrible cry, somewhere between a moan and a scream as he looked on at the shinigami known as Rem, something strange flashing through his features when his eyes met hers.

Watching this, L's eyebrow's scrunched together, exclaiming, "Are you all right, Light-kun?"

Light's eyes turned towards L's own as if just noticing the detective there for the first time, eyes a bright amber hue and widened slightly before the young man readjusted his façade back into the perfect student. Chuckling slightly, he said, "Yes, Ryuuzaki-san, I was simply startled. It's a strange thing to actually come in contact with a shinigami, no?"

L continued to stare at Light, flattening his words, examining them for loopholes, before he muttered, "Of course, Light-kun. That is understandable." He then turned his attentions back to the shinigami. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, shinigami-san. I am L."

He overtly noticed how the yellow eyes peeling off his face for a split-second to glance over at Light Yagami before she replied, "Yes. I am Rem."

Light came closer to L suddenly, pointing exaggeratedly at the filled pages of names within the black Death Note.

"I am going to check that these names match up, okay, Ryuuzaki?"

L brought a thumb to his mouth as he nodded, once again catching that glimpse of sly amber peeking through Light's gaze as he turned his attentions to the Death Note.

L was busy examining the shinigami , who looked quite uncomfortable under his steady gaze, until he was shaken from his reverie by a shriek from near the patrol vehicle containing Higuchi.

Mogi and Aizawa were shouting from the car as Matsuda ran over to L, exclaiming in a panicked voice, "He's dead! He's dead! Higuchi is dead!"

L could feel his eyes widen and a now-familiar chill coursing through his blood as his gaze shot to the younger Yagami, catching the flash of triumph and darkness and malevolence that stole across Light's face as the news reached their ears.

Yet, the rest of what Matsuda was saying fell upon deaf ears as L and Light's sights crossed and he once again identified the deeply smug and penetrating gaze that he had met that very first day at To-oh University. A small shiver ran through his back as he realized it was the same exact face he saw when he just _knew_ he was staring at a murderer.

Yes.

He was staring into the face of Kira.

The detective did not even realize that he had gnawed his nail into oblivion as Light's face took on the portrayal of misunderstanding as he confirmed what Matsuda was saying.

Then, Kira turned back to L, causing the prickling tremble to run through his veins over and over and over again, as his voice came out smooth like velvet, washing across the young detective, demanding, "Well, Ryuuzaki-san, I believe it's time you let me go."

And L had no evidence.

And L was right back where he had started.

And L had no choice, but to unlock the handcuffs and let Kira walk free again.

He knew this was not safe, that the handcuffs were still necessary, but also knew that none of the other detective's would side with him, as he had nothing to prove his assertions by. All he had was gut instinct, and although his gut had never been wrong, it took a lot more than that to convince a jury of a guilty sentence.

L abruptly felt smaller than he had in a long time, unsure and positively _frightened_. He was going up against a man with supernatural ability. He was very alone and growing more and more unsure. He needed to be in a place of safety. He needed to be in a place of solace. And for reasons he did not understand, he yearned to be where Beyond Birthday was.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did we learn from the chapter? Well, B is emo and totally homo, L is unsure if he is homo, and Light is a psycho. Did I miss anything? Well, sorry if it's drabble-esque, I wanted to included a lot of information into as little time as possible, you know with the whole Yotsuba arc and stuffffff. Eh, whatevs. **REVIEW FOR BROWNIE POINTS MY GOLDFISH!!**


	6. Brick Breaking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But Ohba and Obata certainly do!

**Author's Note**: Oh my God, are you ready for another one??? Okay guys, it's long. But I simply couldn't stop. Oh well, hope you're happy. ;D Y'all should **review**, cause it makes me write more. I apologize for getting this out so late, but I have been working 8 hour days and sleep sounds pretty good after that. Also, the chapters might take longer to get out since I am starting my 4th year at CSULB next week (giggity) and am taking 5 classes, 3 of which are languages. Le gasp. So, please bear with me. Also, I really am thankful that you guys are keeping up with this story. Everyone needs a good "murderer bromance" fix every now and again. But I digress. Ohh! All right so I'm probably off to watch some Mythbusters as I have developed a rather large man-crush of Adam Savage. SCHWINGGG! Also, it would be nice to check out the updated Lamentations as well as my new (more darker, family oriented, and serious) story called the Evolution of Dolls. It's drabbly right now but it will make sense, I promise! I'm forgetting something... Oh, yes, thank you time!

Koi: Le gasp. Are you my goldfish? *giggles coyly and waggles eyebrows* :D Please please **PLEASE** tell me if you are the same person who kept reviewing for Lamentations, I'm **dying** to know who mytery reviews x is. I almost had a heart attack with the amount of "review notifications" that found their way to my inbox. OH MY GOD. I love you. You get like fifty brownie points. That's like five points to a brownie… so. … TEN! I owe you ten brownies!! Lucky goldy-feeeeshhhh. ;) Also, your reviews for Lamentations had me shitting myself. Not literally, but well... you knoe. O_O *thumbs up*

Wolverine X-mne Fanfic Contest: Thank you for reviewing each chapter! You were quite honest and it helps me develop the story more thoroughly. For you, thirty brownie points!

KageMori: You are wonderful! Thank you for not abandoning this story! You and your love help me keep on keeping on! *sings you a song and bakes you an awesome cake*

chibi-eru: So, yes they are totally gay for each other. *does a happy littl gay dance*. It's more fun that way anyway, righhhhhttt?? ;D Hope you enjoy the new chap!

Additional thank you's to: Lady Laran, sleepysheep45, bm, Freak66, Merrylex, Jessica-Uchiha123 and shiroyuki004 for wonderful reviews and continuous support!

**Without further ado, I bring you part six! Enjoy the zany L/B-ness as well as mad man-sex. Really. ;D review please!**

**

* * *

**

"_Fear is in the eyes of the beholder  
And love is in the presence of the love maker  
Life is in the words of the comforter  
Endure much longer  
Live much longer"_

-Damien Marley "It Was Written"

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 - Brick Breaking**

Somehow, L managed to get the small black Death Note from Light's grasp, although he appeared hesitant when handing it over to the wayward detective, who snatched it and shoved it deep within the recesses of his pocket. Quick was Light to readjust his mask back into nonchalance.

L kept Watari on sight as well as a few personal guards they had taken with them from Wammy's while remembering to send for more. In these trying times, one could never be too cautious. Especially when dealing with a psychopath, one who more than certainly wanted him dead.

Safety was closed off from the world. Safety, for L, was a hole, a barricade, a barrier. One that could only be broken through with lock and key and password and scanners. **Not** a notebook of death. It was inconceivable to the young detective. How on Earth could such a thing exist? Well, if what the man had just witnessed was any testimony to the case, there were supernatural forces at work here, far more sinister than he actually had believed at first.

The damn notebook had taken over the young Light Yagami's entire being. Once he had touched it, a change occurred and it was so blatantly obvious to L that he could not fathom how the other detectives did not pick up on it. The aura of the kid was so damn _dark_.

But Light was also a genius and a gifted actor, something which always harried the detective, knowing that Light was often bullshitting the team. The man was positively manipulative in everything he did and as much as it irked the detective, it just kept pushing Light further and further into a optimistic position, whereas it would make L himself to be the villain. And it worked, time and time again. The whole team was drilling holes through his head when Light requested for the handcuffs to come off, as if they were going to pounce had L refused.

Of course, this was illogical, but L's paranoia was getting the best of him. Rightly so.

He guided the helicopter swiftly through the skies, repeating the American presidents from most recent to oldest as he tried to calm his nerves, for he had been teetering on the edge of panic ever since Light came in contact with the Death Note.

At William Taft, the helicopter made contact with the roof of the Investigation Headquarters with a soft "thunk", a good landing for one so shaken up.

Flicking at the appropriate switches accordingly, L removed his earphones and as soon as the seat belt was undone, hopped gracefully from the aircraft and quickly made his way inside the building, his grip on the Death Note in his pocket increasing every so often in a twitch as he constantly swatted his gaze from right to left, checking each corner and nook for something dangerous or simply _unnatural_.

What with _shinigami_ floating around, the detective honestly didn't know what to expect next.

Unlike what the other detectives thought, L did not reside in the very top floor of the building, but tended to switch his own personal room every couple days as a safety precaution. Though he had slept (or whatever it was he did in place of sleep) in over half the rooms within the building, he had a sort of personal storage room on the second to top floor, at the far west wing, close to where his room was positioned when he had been taken in at Wammy's for the first time and as he made his way there, he absently wondered if the position of his secret room was connected to the familiarity in some way before shaking it off as he took out three keys, undoing each lock in the correct order (for what was a series of locks without order?) and relocked them once he was inside.

After a moment, he breathed a slight sigh of relief, unaware that he had actually be holding his breath since getting off the helicopter and made a mental note to remember to breath when stressed.

He backed up against the door and stared around the room, eyes quickly becoming accustomed to the dark setting as he listened intently for any sign of intruder.

Deeming the place deserted, he made his way easily through the darkness to the inner bedroom so very like every other room in the building and pressed a few buttons upon a clear casing that was set up right next to the window, though the blinds were drawn closed. It clicked a few times before beeping happily and released a small puff of air as the top lifted quietly from its position, a black cloth mantle rising up to hold whatever it was L decided to put there gracefully on display.

The notebook suddenly felt too heavy for his pocket and the thought passed his mind that it would tear a hole in his pocket, before he shook the silly thought away and placed the book on the mantle, before everything became very still. L stared at the little book, the letters scratched across the front in silver lining, almost like mildew in the early morning, dripping down its dark façade. Something seemed to be whispering softly from behind the cover, beckoning the detective to just take a look inside. _'Silly_', he thought, for he had already read over the rules and names that made up the contents of its pages before his nerves overcame him and he returned to the helicopter. But still… there was a soft urge, a whispering so soft that he thought he must be hallucinating. No, it was there and he felt his fingertips twitching, itching to reach out and take the book in hand again.

Then, quiet.

So quiet and still the room became.

It was almost unbearable.

Almost.

L shivered slightly, taken aback by the strange trance he had been induced to while locked in a staring contest with the supernatural killing device.

"Evil," he proclaimed it, to no one in particular. Was it to convince himself?

He shivered again before pressing a few more buttons and the lip softly fell back into place, letting out a soft hiss once again as the locks were set in place. L put his left pinky upon the pad sitting to the right of the case, which instantly registered him as the one authorized entry to the case.

Not like L was paranoid or anything. The case was **only** made of bulletproof glass and used platinum locks as its main mechanism. Not paranoid in the least.

He began contemplating the possibilities of Higuchi's death, since they could not find his name in the Death Note they had presented to him.

It didn't hinder his train of thought though. Was it not his original assertion that there was more than one Kira? Was it not possible that Light was the original and there was another on the side aiding him in his quest to appear innocent? L's initial thought was that Misa was the second Kira, and although he still presumed her as such, the timing was just too precise, too good to have been her doing.

'_Besides_', L begrudgingly thought, lowering his eyelids into a sour face, '_she's an idiot_.'

But then the only ones there were his investigation team, the guards he brought from Wammy's and a few of the informants from Yotsuba. The informants would be the first ones (besides Light, of course) that L was now planning to interview, for each would have benefitted from being done with Higuchi. He had been a rather ruthless boss and killer; he had probably garnered many enemies in his lifetime. There were some informants who could possibly move into more advantageous company positions if Higuchi was not around, so L would have to look into that as well.

After another moment, he typed a quick MMS to Watari, dividing tasks among his forces to deal with Yotsuba, and maybe in this way, Light will be too preoccupied with playing the perfect helper role to come after L himself till another day.

**Kira**.

He was so certain Light was Kira, but there was no proof.

The detective will again have to play the waiting game.

He sighed heavily and leaned against the corner of the elevator, feeling the awkward curve of the corner causing his shoulder blades to spread and his gut to curl in on itself while the cold metal drew chills across his skin at the places it reached on his back.

He shivered again, but this time from the fear that gripped him at the look Light had directed at him after coming in contact with the Death Note. Yes, that boy was Kira, and it was scaring the hell out of him.

Someone he had actually considered a friend, someone he was beginning to wish was _not_ his criminal, turned out to be the very person he needed to catch. A cold, calculating and devious mastermind, twisted by supernatural power into a man with a God complex.

"_There might be no way to save him_', he though put out, '_It seems he may be too far gone_.' L would have liked to end this peacefully, without violence, but the forces backing the young Kira seemed to want it another way and L most certainly did **not** want to be on the losing end.

Even if he were to meet an imminent end, he would fight it.

Another shiver wracked his body from fear and he wrapped lean but deceptively powerful arms around his torso, wishing for safety. He needed to be where no one could reach him easily.

'_Beyond_.'

He blinked softly.

The thought had passed into his mind without warning. As soon as the loneliness began to take over and the fear was almost too much to bear, the thought of Beyond Birthday appeared in his mind.

Elevator doors pinged and opened on the thirteenth floor containing the investigation room, but L couldn't will his feet to move. He just stared straight out the doors, blinking and contemplating.

Would Beyond still be waiting down there? Or would he have left long ago?

Did he still want to speak to L?

Harm him?

Kiss him?

Was he getting enough sleep?

Eating the regular amount of jam?

Again, L's face pursed sour and he decided that he would go see his dark twin, if only to free his mind from thinking upon the dangers that Light now possessed against him. If only for an escape.

First though, he shuffled quickly to the investigation room and turned off the camera in the confinement cell area, then sent a text through to Watari so he knew where L was going to be and not to disturb him. As he reentered the elevator, he had the overwhelming feeling of being a child, texting his father to let him stay out and play for just another hour.

'_How infantile_.'

There were still a few minutes left as the elevator made its descent, a small ping being omitted when another level was passed by and L found himself becoming apprehensive.

Maybe he should not go alone? What if Beyond was less stable than before? He grimaced. With the way he had left the younger man in the cell, he could only assume that he would be met with hostility. Yet, this thought was quickly shaken away as he remembered how the man had been acting on camera. He had seemed so composed and so sure of himself, albeit gloomy. Did he really want to apologize for kissing L? The thought of the kiss being a mistake, L's **first** kiss being a mistake on his doppelganger's part was very nearly unacceptable. He had not been mulling over the physicality of it over the past few weeks for nothing, and not to mention to unsure and misguided onslaught of thoughts and previously unknown emotions that came with it!

L needed answers. Not just from Beyond, but from himself. He now could not go a day without wondering what actual human contact would be like. He kept speculating on how to perform daily ritual that other people found easy. Hugging, shaking hands, introductions, chit-chat, **smiling**… It all seemed too much for the supple detective. Yet L couldn't help but be curious with what Beyond had done to him, as he himself was stuck in a maze. The detective never came across a maze **ever **that he could not solve within a matter of minutes, but this… this was simply beyond him.

Having been in contact with people through a computer never gave one a chance to indulge in idle conversation, nor had he really been pushed to gain social skills with the other children at Wammy's. He had never felt the need to. Work came first, and he always found a way to work effectively without having to go through the customs that society had been built to expect.

He had never been forced into that type of social situation until the Kira case came about. He had been fine with the bare minimum contact which he had engaged in with the team up until Light Yagami himself had come into the picture, invading L's personal space time and time again. He continued to force the other man into a state of uncertainty and doubt, and L would **not** stand for that.

But Beyond, on the other hand…

'_Beyond_…' Again, the detective did not know what to make of the strange obsession with his former successor that seemed to have wormed its way into his mind. The only thing that he was sure of surrounding Beyond Birthday was the strong feeling of wanting _more_.

And what L the detective wants, L the detective gets.

And L wanted more.

_**

* * *

**_

Beyond could stand it no longer.

He must be cursed.

The cell's lights did not turn on or off but shone constantly, humming as politely as possible, wanting to start up a conversation with the lonely man but holding themselves back by not having a light bulb burn out. Everything stayed the same and Watari did not arrive on regular intervals but seemed to bring meals quite frequently to Beyond. Yet, he really did not have any real concept of space and time by then. All that was present in his world was dirt floors and bright lights and a deceivingly small but comfortable cot that he's propped himself up on how many hours ago?

He didn't know. He really didn't.

And that thought was agitating him.

He _could_ leave, right?

Eyes turned to the ground slowly.

No, he couldn't leave. His feet wouldn't move even if he willed them to. He had tried, really. A few times! But the damn things were heavier than the bags of presents Santa dragged around every Christmas Eve, cursing and huffing that he was too old for that shit.

But there was another thing picking at his brain constantly and he was too restrained by short handcuffs and heavy feet to reach it and shoo the thoughts away.

_L_.

The ridiculously monosyllabic letter of a name was haunting him.

At all times of the day/night that he had been trapped within.

It was unbearable.

He had kissed the detective and made a fool of himself in front of the only person he really cared about and who he now _wanted_ to make a good impression in front of. But he played the fool by acting on impulse and touching chapped lips to chapped, shocked lips.

His eyes wandered to the ceiling as his hand twitched, wanting to place a thumbnail between thoughtful teeth like L did. '_They weren't so chapped though… Rather smooth, I might say._' His eyes widened at the thought and he let out a small, desperate groan. '_Goddamn it, not again_.'

He had been pondering more and more recently on how the detective's lips felt against his. Not that it was a perfect or practiced kiss. Sure, Beyond had kissed and touched and fucked before, but he was not even prepared when his lips took on a mind of their own to lock softly onto the detective's like little L suctions cups, wanting to stick happily on his lips, skin, the soft flesh curving around his shoulders, down a smooth back free of scarring and down… down to…

'_STOP_.' Beyond willed himself.

He would not go that far in his waking moments. It was depressing how hormonal he realized he still was. Every time he would drift off to sleep, probably every three days or so from exhaustion and a strange case of cabin fever, he would have oddly pleasing dreams of L with a 'come hither' look directed right at him, and boy did he take up the offer.

Pounding the man into the sofa, bed, pool table and other wide varieties of furniture and office equipment left Beyond with a guilty flush across his face as well as very uncomfortable pants, even though he had enjoyed his little mind escapade with the lithe original.

It was unbearable.

The kiss was simply not enough. He felt the lips, but it wasn't a real kiss, a good kiss. It was quick and unsure and awkward, but somehow very _L_. Beyond felt his eye twitch. '_Oh my God, is L a virgin?_' He felt himself think, and flushed at the thought of a virgin L writhing beneath him before he pinched a cheek harshly to bring him back to reality and not into that dream-induced coma be had become very prone to the last couple weeks. It was just better **not** to go that far.

But really, it wasn't enough. He didn't get to taste the man, really _taste_ him. Would he be sweet? Sugar coated lips dripping uncoordinatedly around his own? Or would be taste of strawberries? Surely the favored fruit had left behind something on him. Or would he have no taste as evidence to his diet, tasting pure and manly with a musty scent and a husky feel?

'_Oh, God, I can't escape, can I?_' He asked to no one in particular.

He didn't just want to feel the lips, he wanted to taste them, invade the warmth and devour what could be found there. It would be amazing, he was sure. But that wouldn't be enough, would it? For Beyond had never known actual feelings like such before. If he thought he was obsessed with the detective throughout the previous years, this was a whole other level of obsession, taking up every waking (and non-waking) moment of the unfortunate man's life.

It wasn't enough.

He wanted to feel L. To be able to touch the vast expanses of skin and take in his taste and smell and the noises the detective would man, so unnatural to his very essence, when Beyond would part smooth thighs and indulge in everything the man was. He wanted… needed to be inside of L. He needed to feel the smooth friction one acquires when intimate, brushing skin luxuriously against skin, watching it meld together at the most intimate and sensitive parts of themselves, creamy white the slightly darker hues all mixed together in fits of passion. He wanted to trace his lips of L's body, to make him twitch, to please him. Yes, he wanted to please the detective. He wanted to make him come in a fit so intense he would never wish for anyone else to touch him _ever_. He wanted to watch that ever impassive face flush with red and the eyes glaze over in a sex-induced haze. Oh, what a sight that would be! The most composed and guarded man in the world completely disheveled with all walls broken down, _exposed_.

It made B shiver just contemplating the possibility.

Then, his eyes cleared again to stare across the cell to the dingy stone wall and was abruptly reminded that he would never see L that way other than in his constant fantasies. He might never see L again, and that thought depressed him greatly.

He had hoped to get the apology through to the man, so he had written his statement in French (what he could remember of it, for he had only truly indulged in a few languages in his young twenty years). He assumed that L was French, for the last name sounded so. _Lawliet_. How could it be from anywhere else? So, he hoped that Wammy would catch his drift (as the old man was probably still the one to review the security footage, as he had in Wammy's House) and show L. Maybe L would understand. Maybe he would see that Beyond was nothing, just a man. That without the original, there could be no copy. For what was a copy without an original? It was nothing. It didn't make sense. It shouldn't exist.

It was sad.

It was depressing.

It was unbearable.

Beyond was so consumed with his self-loathing that he did not even register the slight ping that sounded as the elevator met its destination, nor the soft clanking of metal as the door to his cell was opened and closed, soft feet tossing off old, ratty sneakers (God only knew how long _those_ had been around) and shuffling into Beyond's point of view, the angry glare directed at a discolored point on the ground where he assumed the jam had been.

His eyes blinked once, then twice as one foot scratched the top of the other, balancing as perfectly as a crane as his withering gaze became hungrier and hungrier as it traced up the body of L Lawliet. As his face transformed into a small state of surprise, Beyond swallowed hurriedly and he felt his mouth go dry.

L was here?

L was here??!

**L WAS HERE!!**

The eyes that had widened in his minute of happiness slid to narrow slits again, skepticism lurking behind his irises. '_Oh my God, I am losing my mind. Am I really going to be seeing him while awake too? Go away, stupid mirage!_' This thought drove Beyond angry and a quick grimace passed his face as he stared at those wide, deep eyes, thinking how awfully **funny** it was that his mind's eye would be able to conjure up such a perfect image of the detective. He felt it bubble up inside of him as the silly chuckling first was let out as a barely repressed hiccup, but soon began spilling forth in waves, a goofy smile that appeared a little too dim for his personality adorning his face, as if some light bulb in his head had brightened and popped, the filament inside fizzling from misuse.

L watched the entire spectacle in mild surprise. He did expect Beyond to act irrationally, maybe to try to attack him for leaving him alone for so long, although the detective himself never really had a problem with being alone, it must be hard for others to cope by themselves.

But he never expected the man to laugh at him, as if his being there was something silly.

That thought itself was just silly.

L always had his reasons for doing what he did, did he not? Was it so unfathomable to think that he would want to see the younger man? '_Well, yes, it is kind of strange_.' He reminded himself before noticing that the chuckling had turned into low rumbles that reverberated thoughtfully off the walls, bouncing back and forth as a reminder of Beyond's response to L's very presence. It was slightly unnerving, but L's eyes were caught quickly at the look B sent towards him.

The man was reclining on the small cot, legs down, for what reason was there to copy L's sitting position when there was no one around to see it? He was in the aftermath of giggles and a lazy smile traced soft lips, eyes softening around the edges and watery, lowered with his head tilted to the side, elbows leaned back upon. L felt his breathing slow until it caught in his throat.

No way.

No **way** did he think Beyond was sexy.

'_But he is_,' his mind countered and L had the urge to smack himself. Instead, he felt himself lick his lips. Was he having an out of body experience? No, no he was in control, but for some reason, he was not.

He felt his feet move forward quickly, hand reaching out to grasp the edges of Beyond's collar and pull the other man up towards him where he caught the fleeting startled look on Beyond's face before their lips met once again.

This time though, it wasn't so awkward. This time, L wanted to do it, and Beyond was not going to pull away any time soon. He wanted it just as much as L did, so when L's lips started to pull away from his, Beyond let out something akin to a hiss and pushed forward as far as his neck would stretch, smacking met kisses upon the older man's mouth, suddenly filled with energy. He drew a soft bottom lip into his mouth, suckling for a moment as L let out a small noise of surprise. Beyond shifted his head to place smaller butterfly kisses on the side of L's now slightly parted lips and up the cheek bone before resting a soft, chaste one on L's lips, delighting in the slight shiver that ran through the detective at something so intimate and sensual and soft.

L pulled away slowly, hands still attacked the now off-white collar, a light blush teasing his cheeks as he closed his lips, biting the bottom one in silent contemplation. He liked that, he really did. But was he ready to admit it? The way Beyond was looking at him now made L tremble. It was a look that rested between animalistic and infatuated, and he was unsure why it made his entire body hot. Did he want to kiss Beyond again? That was a resounding **yes**. Did Beyond want to kiss him? Well, it certainly seemed like it.

'_But why?_'

Goddamn his inquisitive mind. L didn't even believe in God, but Goddamn it all.

Beyond noticed the slight change to discomfort cross L's face and he could almost _hear_ the gears beginning to turn in his mind. He's thinking _now_?! Preposterous. Can't he give himself a break? Beyond's features softened further and he leaned up slightly to peck to tip of L's nose, a silent plea for his to come back down to Earth from the immense space of his mind.

That seemed to do the trick, for L instantly froze, his gaze locking on Beyond's questioning and seemingly _concerned_ eyes.

And suddenly, L's mind was a happy form of blank.

He blinked, refocusing on Beyond.

'_How the hell does he do that??_'

The only thought that floated across his now empty mind was that he wanted to kiss Beyond again. So, he leant down and leaned his cheek softly against the others, a squirm tickling his stomach at the sharp breath that met his ears as he just breathed in the scent of Beyond. He smelled dirty, but not disgustingly so. He hadn't let Beyond take a shower yet anyway and made a note to give him one sometime later.

Not right now though, right now he was focusing on the feel Beyond's breath trickling across the side of his neck, nuzzling against his cheek gently, almost hesitantly placing soft kisses at the juncture of neck and shoulder. L himself barely noticed that his own hands had loosened their grip and were resting on Beyond's neck, caressing slowly in circles.

So, as he drew in a hitched breath, he whispered, "What have you done to me?"

Then the lips met again, clashing more forcefully, more confident and full of verve, allowing sounds they didn't know they could produce to flutter through mouths. Beyond's tongue came to lick the side of L's mouth, causing a small gasp and the opportunity to indulge in the taste there.

He grinned against L's form, taking in that L tasted of sugar and strawberries, surely, but the taste that permeated his being was unrelentingly masculine, and Beyond could not dream of a better taste than the one he was exploring now. His tongue traced lines gracefully along the walls of the cavern and he inwardly cheered at the small startled whine that escaped L as he traced a figure eight along the roof of the original's mouth. He grinned against the other as L's tongue slowly twined with his, exploring tentatively and repeating the things that Beyond had done to his mouth, causing Beyond to silently thank whichever God was out there that L was a fast learner, because _God_ that mouth was doing wonders for him!

But it wasn't enough.

He could feel himself heating up within his clothing and the sudden hardness growing in his pants had his mind wandering to less innocent things that making out with the man only a few months ago he had convinced himself he wanted dead.

Oh, but this was **so** much better.

This was top priority.

And as L's form shook against him, announcing the original's lack of experience in such activities, Beyond's fractured control broke further as he pulled away harshly from L's lips and bit softly on the corner of L's earlobe, earning him a heady moan. It was just _too_ hot in the cell.

"I need these handcuffs off." He whispered into L's ear, biting and licking around the rim. "I can't stand it anymore. I need to touch you…" Resuming his indulgences, he barely registered that L was shuffling in his pocket and wrapped his arms over Beyond's form to unlock the handcuffs.

That was the second time that day someone had requested release from handcuffs from him, but the voice it was said in the second time was so much different from the first that L couldn't do anything but obey. He didn't know what was going through Beyond's mind. Touch him? What did he mean? He couldn't think. The only thing he could focus on was the feathery touches along his jaw and ear, slight nips causing a jolt of pleasure and pain to course his body, resting in his belly. It was so damn **difficult** to get these handcuffs off!

Finally, he got it!

The lock clicked, and when the chains clinked together in their descent to the cot, L barely had time to rejoice as he was pushed rather violently against the wall opposite the cot.

A small jolt of fear coursed through him at the quick action, thinking maybe it was a trick, until his eyes met with the robust stare Beyond was sending his way before his mouth was again attacked.

He could feel the heat pooling between his legs and was unsure whether this was good or bad. Truth be told, L had never experienced an orgasm in his entire life. It was strange to him how people could lose control to their bodies and always brushed away the idea as idiotic and that he had much more important affairs to deal with. But now, he was caught wondering why he had no indulged in such activities before. It was slightly scary, slightly exciting and extremely arousing.

Beyond had a talented mouth, housing an even more talented tongue. The hands that were previously restrained took to gripping L's shoulders while the mouth was plundered. Then the left hand trailed down L's bicep to reconnect with his waist, forcing pressure onto taught muscles as it came to grip his hips which, unlike most believed to be bony, were pointed slightly but well shaped and curved nicely with the muscles covering them. The right hand wrapped over L's shoulder to the small of his back where it took to delving underneath the baggy white shirt and lay flat against his smooth skin, pulling the detective until their bodies were tightly nestled together, causing L to gasp slightly and redden as Beyond's length rubbed against his own through their clothing. It occurred to L that B was just as aroused as he was and his embarrassment lessened slightly.

He began kissing back more vigorously and suckled on Beyond's now swollen bottom lip which was no longer chapped, but wet with saliva, causing them to glow with an attractive sheen. Beyond's heated gaze never left L's as his mouth left L's to wander back down his neck, varying the suction and paying close attention to the space right below L's clavicle, for L let out a rather gravelly moan as B drew his tongue across the spot. '_Sweet spot_,' he thought absently as a pretty little red mark let itself rise upon that spot. Beyond decided it was attractive and sufficient before he trailed his wet tongue along to the other side of the clavicle and back up L's neck, lapping at the salty taste he found there as if the detective were the fountain of youth and Beyond just couldn't get enough.

His hands continued to trace patterns across L's skin and Beyond pulled his head back just enough to take in the detective's expression. L's eyes continued to flutter open and closed, an attractive warm blush on his cheeks and across his nose, head lolling to the side slightly as he continued to pant softly, visible shivers coursing through his body every so often. L's hands had resumed their grip on B's shirt and Beyond's gaze flicked downward to the bulge growing and twitching beneath L's denim, causing Beyond to smirk slightly. This was **way** better than any fantasy his mind could have come up with. L was positively glowing with sexual energy. His very essence was attractive. This man was just so _sensual_.

Beyond wanted more.

He removed his arms from around L for a moment, chuckling pleasantly at the small whine he received at the action, as he positioned L's arms to rest around his own neck before wrapping his own tightly against L, molding their bodies together as he bucked questioningly against the detective.

Rejoicing at the cry this received, he continued to thrust their erections together in a slow rhythm, the detective quickly picking it up and keeping in time with Beyond. The slightly taller man leaned down again to capture L's lips, taking in all the small whines and groans at his ministrations.

He brought his left hand to L's front, pushing up the shirt to reveal a surprisingly toned stomach, muscles quivering and aching with his thrusts. He pushed up further to take in the view of perk nipples, pink against feather white skin. He couldn't help but run a finger across one of them, causing L's body to jerk with the sudden sensitivity and B to continue playing with the soft nub before paying equal attention to the other one. L's face was utterly beautiful, discomposed and withering under Beyond's touch. It was just so much stimulation and Beyond hypothesized that L would not last long as he was probably a virgin.

So, L let out a surprised exclamation as B suddenly released him and dropped to his knees in front of the detective, staring at him, questioning if this was okay. What was okay? L didn't know. His mind was hazy, too convoluted with physical stimulation to think straight.

As the thoughts began to shuffle around again, he let out a cry as Beyond's tongue went to work tracing lazy lines across his abdomen, skin rippling at the suddenly supple touches. He could barely hear the sound of his zipper being undone and the noise seemed too loud for the room.

Suddenly, his pants had dropped and L's eyes snapped open at his ex-successor's intentions, however pleasing it seemed. He locked eyes with Beyond, who was blowing hot breath against L's clothes erection, before drawing a tongue to trace a line along it.

L could feel the wetness soak through and his knees shook slightly as his hands came to push B's head back from himself, commenting shakily, "No… You don't have to—"

His voice cracked slightly as Beyond grasped his hands, pushing them to rest on the wall behind him, once again licking his cock through the all too tight boxers.

Beyond's gaze tore back to L's own and L gasped as his eyes widened. Beyond's eyes were positively _red_, not like how he'd seen Light Yagami's a few times. It was not scary. In fact, L felt himself shiver involuntarily at the gaze. He was positively enthralled at how sexy Beyond look now, kneeling in front of him, completely aware that if L didn't want this that he could be kicked away, but he was staring at the detective with something feral in his gaze, eating away at L's defenses until he found himself boiling down to pure want.

The directions came quietly, "Don't think, just feel. Please."

It was quiet for a moment as L contemplated this, before deciding that B's suggestion was the right way to go in such a situation. And that fact that Beyond pleaded…

His thoughts were cut off again as he watched with labored breath Beyond slowly lowering one side then the other of his boxers off thin hips, only to have them drop to the floor, leaving L's erection completely exposed to the other's gaze. He felt the flush of embarrassment color his cheeks again before Beyond began kissing up his inner thigh and looked up to L, a smile adorning his face coated in lust.

Then, a pink tongue emerged from between Beyond's lip to run slowly and luxuriously from bottom to tip of L's erection, puffs of hot air streaming across his length and causing a moan to escape his lips.

Beyond took this as a good sign and began tracing long strokes up the shaft, wetting his tongue every so often before swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit momentarily. L was in a state of pleasured shock. There was absolutely no way Beyond was here, licking him like he wanted to. As if he _liked_ it. But oh _God_, that tongue! Slowly but surely it was dissolving L, turning his insides to mush and whines spilled forth from his mouth behind a hand that tried to contain the sounds, but to no avail. The more he moaned, the more wantonly Beyond seemed to coat his cock in warmth, pre cum dripping from the tip as his erection twitched with each flick of the tongue Beyond laid upon it. Oh _God_, that tongue!

L cried out suddenly as Beyond took a strong grip on his hips, holding them still as he slowly engulfed L's erection inch by quivering inch into his waiting mouth. The sounds L was making were so damn sexual and the quivering in his knees were sending Beyond's libido into overdrive. How he just wanted to throw the other man to the ground and fuck him into tomorrow, but no. He had to go slow. He had to prove himself to L. After all they've been through together it was a surprise that this was even happening. It was so _weird_ how things were turning out.

L was rather large and it was slightly uncomfortable for B to fit all of him into his mouth, but he took a moment to relax his throat in order to take L deeper inside, relishing in the strangled moans omitted from the man before him, trying his hardest to stay on two firm legs. B held onto the hips tighter as he felt L thrust shallowly into his mouth, instinct seeming to take over as he let out a garbled form of an apology. He was surprised L had the sense in him to apologize at all.

After an agonizing amount of time, Beyond began a steady tempo of in, out, in out, L's cock pulsing heatedly against his throat. Shifting his eyes to meet the older man's gaze, Beyond felt his own erection twitch at the sight. Oh yes, it was way better than his fantasies. The man before him was coming undone, and it was the sexist thing Beyond had even seen. L stood on barely stable legs, one hand scratching at the wall behind him while the other tangled itself in Beyond's hair almost as if he were a lifeline, shirt riding up slightly to expose the white expanses of his flesh, nipples hard and hips thrusting forward insistently looking for more. L's eyes were narrowed, skin rosy and glistening with sweat as he panted out whispered moans and growls, sometimes B even caught a whisper of his own name, choppy as it rolled from L's lips, but it only cause they younger man to suck more vivaciously at his captor.

Beyond hummed thoughtfully around L's weeping erection, wondering off handedly if he could come by sucking L off when L began thrusting forward rather awkwardly, quicker and more frenzied. He was getting close, and B wanted nothing more in that moment than for the other man to come.

So, he took a hand from L's hip, seeing the beginning of a bruise forming there and began stroking L's balls in time with his mouth's sucking, adding pressure every time L's cock twitched rather forcefully. His other hand came almost instinctively to his own mouth, petting L's erection while sufficiently wetting the digit before it was removed to trace a line up the inside of the detectives thigh and rub gently first at his perineum and then around the small ring of muscle that was twitching spastically in time with his thrusts.

As Beyond toyed and played with the muscle, kneading it until it seemed slack enough for anything more, he distracted the detective from his further explorations by dipping his tongue into the slit again, on the underside of the head and tracing up and down the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft in time to his sucking.

L was a pile of goo. Literally. He did not know what to do with this onslaught of pleasure coursing through his veins and coming to rest in the pit of his stomach, gathering and coiling together. He was jolted a little when a finger came to poke at his backside, but as the digit slowly slid inside of him, he spread his legs apart slightly to make the action more comfortable as Beyond increased his attentions to L's front side. He could feel Beyond poking around inside of him, glad that he was being distracted enough by that tongue to not feel the strange discomfort that came with being stretched as yet another finger entered him.

Was this natural? He really didn't know.

It was strange, certainly.

All of a sudden, all form of coherent thought escaped him as two of Beyond's fingers curled and pinched down oh so lightly on a little bundle of something within L that made his eyes widened and his head snap back, letting out a long guttural moan, the muscles in his legs tensing and relaxing as a sharp tingle of pure bliss was drawn throughout his veins, taking over his entire being.

"Oh God… Ah! B—Beyond… B—B—B…" The stuttering noises continued to fall and he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say anymore, but both knew they were not noises to stop.

How could Beyond stop now? He wants this man so bad that the straining in his pants hurts something terrible, but it is outweighed completely as L continued to moan garbled half-versions of his name, his **real** name as Beyond's mouth and fingers continue to work him to completion.

He can feel it coming. L's hips are uncoordinated, but passionate as he literally fucks Beyond's face all while Beyond sucks fervently on his pulsating erection and thrusts his fingers continuously against the small area where L's prostate is located, causing the overwhelming sensation to indulge the detective's body over and over again.

The man's body completely seizes up then, his legs locking as the cock presses against the back of Beyond's throat, pulsing wildly as his cum spills forth. Beyond concentrates on not gagging on the enlarged organ, but instead swallows what he can, though some of the milky white substance escapes him, dribbling softly in a warm trail down the side of his lips. L's chocked moaning subsides slightly as his orgasm fades, leaving him shivering and quaking in the haze of after orgasm bliss, simply concentrating on breathing.

As Beyond pulls back from the half-hard cock and begins to stand, he slides his fingers from L's body, causing the detective the cry out a little in slight discomfort and droop forward, his legs finally giving way.

B catches him as he falls; slowly lowering the two of them to the floor, Beyond lands back on his knees in front of the detective whose legs straddled the younger man, arms wrapped around each other as L buries his head in the crook of B's neck, attempting to make out what exactly had just taken place.

Why had he never done that before? What was _wrong_ with him?

Shifting slightly, he felt the evidence of B's arousal clearly, bringing his brain back to normalcy. Beyond was stroking the small of L's back, but L could feel the tenseness in his movement and the tight features of Beyond's face told L everything he needed to know.

'_An eye for an eye_', he thought aimlessly as a slow hand, unsure of what exactly it should do, moved from Beyond's chest to rest upon the clothed erection. L became more confident at the short gasp that came with the small action and began rubbing against the front of B's jeans. Beyond took to mimicking L's position by burying his now panting face in the crook of L's neck while he let the detective play and explore and do what he will.

L continued to rub in varying patterns, following the hitches in his copies breath to store in the cabinets of his mind what Beyond liked. L couldn't help himself anymore. He liked how B sounded trying to hold back pleasured noises. He liked how taut muscles flexed and strained beneath cloths at his doing. He liked doing this to B and wanted to give back what B had given to him.

But as the hand began working at the zipper on Beyond's pants, B grabbed at L's hand, jerkily shoving it against the wall next to L's head. L again found himself breathless at the red gaze that penetrated his own, feeling his body heat again under the animalistic state Beyond was in.

"L, if you do that, I won't be able to stop." The deep, throaty tenor stroked at L's ears and he knew that he really, truly wanted to do this for B, **with** B.

"I want to." He voiced his thoughts, staring straight back at Beyond, who let out something close to a choked sob at L's admission, like he couldn't believe such a thing to be true.

Slowly, Beyond leaned forward to capture L's eager lips in a restrained kiss, before letting out murmurs against the original's lips, "You want me. L wants **me**, Beyond Birthday. It's… it's just too good to be true." He again pressed full lips to L's who sought his with just as much force. Upon pulling away, Beyond's fiery gaze locked with his again, muttering, "Lawliet…"

Any other time L would have heard the crazed man say his name, a spark of terror and suspicion would creep into his system, blocking his train of thought and reason. But now, when he heard the man utter those fateful syllables, he could do nothing but openly moan into the other man's kisses, possession and care oozing from his very being and washing over L like a warm breeze on a spring day.

Yet, this time, B was far more passionate, far more forceful. He had waited long enough. He had been patient. He had to have L **now** or he feared something in his brain would rupture.

L squirmed a little at the salty taste he found covering Beyond's mouth, but it was also an attractive reminder of what B had done to him so wantonly and it only made him feel for this man more. He wanted to make Beyond feel good too, but that didn't mean he was adamant about being penetrated.

Though L was inexperienced, he wasn't naïve. He knew what happened during sex, bookwise. He knew that one was the penetrator and the other got penetrated. It was simple. But it was also complex. L was not normally a submissive person, he fought for the top and the right at all times. Maybe it was due to his paranoia, but he **never** let someone overpower him in any shape or form.

Yet now…

Beyond was inside his head. He had pushed and pushed and finally broken down the walls L had so precariously constructed around himself, meeting with little resistance to his doings. L wanted Beyond just as much as Beyond wanted L. And due to the fact that Beyond was (obviously) more experienced that himself in sexual activities, he was willing to let B guide him this time. It was to learn, to be instructed in the ways of passion. '_And if it felt like how it did earlier, who am I to turn it away?_' he mulled listlessly.

Beyonds fingers once again pushed L's legs open and, finding the muscle still slightly relaxed and wet, softly prodded one digit, then two into the tight hole. Thank God he had already stretched him slightly; Beyond had no idea how much more he could take with the waiting!

He pulled his fingers out momentarily to lick at them, covering them in saliva as L watched on, suddenly raptly attentive to the action Beyond's tongue was taking and Beyond only increased his actions as he saw L's cock twitch to life watching him.

As he pulled his fingers away and drew them back down towards L's entrance, B licked at the line of L's cum that had dribbled down his jaw, purring slightly as L took in a shuddering breath while taking the now three fingers into himself. It was uncomfortable, but L willed himself to relax and focused on B's mouth licking up some of his essence. It made him shudder again as B worked at him. Pushing, pulling, prodding, tickling.

L jerked as his prostate was agitated again, a husky mumble of words being emitted as Beyond chuckled, deeming L stretched enough and that it was about damn time he had his way with the detective.

He pulled his fingers from L, pausing as L whined with the lack of contact before he removed both of their shirts in a lusty haze and unzipped his own pants, pushing them off his hips with great speed and sighing at the feeling of cool air meeting his neglected erection.

God, was he hard.

L was leaning back against the wall, neither paying any mind to the lack of hygiene the small cell provided, too focused on each other and the act that would soon take place.

As Beyond shifted to tower slightly over L, pumping himself a few time with a saliva-coated hand to provide some lubrication, he detected a sudden change in L's demeanor. He looked up to see a fleeting face of something akin to _fear_ pass through the detective's face, making the ex-murderer pause in his masturbating to look at his partner thoughtfully.

Was he afraid of sex? No, L had surely felt worse pain in his life. Was he afraid of B? Well, he could be, for all B had done to agitate and torture the detective, he wasn't surprised if L was having second thoughts about being with him. But what else could it be…

Blinking, he understood.

L let out a small cry of astonishment as B lifted him by the hips and readjusted his own legs so he was sitting Indian style underneath the detective before placing L across his hips, straddling him once again. B then leaned back upon his elbows, making L look at him in bewilderment. Did he really look that uncomfortable?

They stared for a moment, and B ran a hand along one of L's lean, milky legs as he explained, "You don't like being out of control, right? You do it then. We'll go at your pace until you're comfortable, okay?"

L looked at B in wonder as his eyes began to tear slightly. He understood? How? L never let anyone know how his emotions, he never let anyone in. **Never**. How had Beyond Birthday figured it out? L admitted it to himself. He was paranoid. Paranoid and nervous of the world and all it held. He was unsure and wary. It made B panic slightly as the clear salty tracks trailed slowly down pink cheeks as L took in a choked breath which came out more like a sob.

Beyond instantly sat up, wrapping his arms around the detective, worried as he brushed at the tears staining L's face. "What's wrong? I—I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that… I mean—"

What was he apologizing for? He didn't know. All he knew was that it must have been something he said to make the detective cry like that.

He was very taken aback though when L kissed him fervently, wet smacking being the sole sounds sounding throughout the room for a minute while they licked and indulged in each other. It was only when B pulled away for oxygen that he lost his breath all over again as a teary-eyed L Lawliet looked at him so openly and fondly that it rendered him speechless.

Their eyes never left each other's as L slowly shifted and lowered himself onto Beyond's disregarded erection, eyes fluttering minutely at the slight tinge of pain that course through his spine from such a large intrusion into his body, but at the moment, that didn't matter. All that mattered was the way Beyond's eyes clouded over with lust and his mouth dropped while L impaled himself, leaning forward to whisper, "Merci…" warmly against his lips.

That was it for Beyond Birthday.

He was done for.

Wrapping surprisingly strong arms around L's frame, he slowly pushed the man the rest of the way down onto his erection, groaning when the tight heat fully surrounded him. L moaned as well, but a painful tinge lined his voice.

It wasn't enough to make Beyond stop though.

He watched L grit his teeth while he rose voluntarily from Beyond's cock and repeated the downward motion, growing accustomed to the imposition slowly but surely until he found it rather bearable as a small dash of pleasure came from the friction bracing all around inside of him. It felt like Beyond was reaching too far inside of him, like he could reach his very soul.

Beyond himself was trying to keep the pace relatively steady, but he had waited for so long that his thrusts up into the body above him were slightly sharp, pushing deeper and deeper and the tightness surrounding him was the only thing within his mind. L's entire being was consuming every part of Beyond Birthday. He kept plunging, driving in so deep that he thought he would lose his mind with the fantastic heat that was burning up his body. It was _so_ hot.

It was unbearable.

And oh _God_ was L beautiful, bobbing up and down on top of him, growing more adamant as they tested and searched until finally… success!

L's back arched upwards and his walls clamped down upon B's cock harshly as the angle propelled Beyond into L's prostate, agitating it with unbridled friction. L's spine tingled as he rode Beyond with growing ardor, mouth open and panting, unable anymore to distinguish whose moan was whose. All that they knew was the pleasure and the growing heat swirling around deep in their loins.

Beyond was sure that L was close as he watched the detective in sharp surprise as L's hand gripped his own erection and began pumping in time with their thrusts. Beyond's hands tightened on the detective's hips, angling and guiding himself to drive into L's prostate mercilessly, watching enthralled as L's head lolled one way, then the other, face scrunched and consumed with bliss.

He was just so _sensual_.

L shuddered and hollered, feeling the coming climax build and build, watching Beyond's face watch his own. He wondered absently how he looked right then, but all thought left him when he took in Beyond's cock rather deeply and, locking his coal black eyes with Beyond's strawberry-jam stained ones, cried out in an incoherent mess as his orgasm took him by surprise, flashing through his body like lightning. He could hear a ringing in his ears as the tingling crept upward through his body and out towards his fingertips and toes, which were digging into the floor below them.

L barely registered the positively _loving_ expression that took over Beyond's face as he watched the detective above his arch in climax before Beyond thrust upwards vigorously as lost himself in his own orgasm as L's walls clamped down on his cock, sucking it, milking it till the last drop was released within the body above him, coating L on the inside with the warm stickiness. He let out a growl and leaned up to capture the detective's lips in a sloppy kiss as he rode out the last of his orgasm, relishing in the feel of their connection.

Slowly, the high subsided and Beyond pulled back from L's lips to recline against the side of the cot as L's shook slightly before leaning his own body on top of B's. For a moment, all was silent. It was a strange sort of tranquility that emerged after sex.

'_Scratch that_,' B mentally corrected. '_It comes with __**spectacular**__ sex_.'

He smiled to himself as L placed a small, lazy kiss on the hollow of his neck before looking up at Beyond with those wide, wondering, but less closed off eyes, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks again as L was really able to take in what had just taken place. Not to mention the fact that B was still buried deep within the detective's body.

"Um…" He let out rather unintelligently, looking like a deer in headlights causing Beyond to giggle at how cute the detective could be when he was unsure with himself. Absolutely adorable.

"Um?" He questioned teasingly to which L pursed his lips and pulled back, pulling himself slowly off of Beyond, his partner groaning slightly at the lack of warmth surrounding his wilting length.

L pulled his shirt back on, but faltered slightly as he reached for his pants and underwear, a stinging coursing through him at the small movement. Beyond started and pulled his own pants back up before tutting L softly, saying, "No, no, no. You just lay right here." He pulled the detective back and onto the small cot on his side, so as not to agitate his obviously tender backside. Once he was done with that, Beyond turned and grabbed the other's clothing, reapplying the garments only after he cleaned up as much of the mess as he could with his own long sleeved white shirt.

Buttoning the jeans, he looked up to see L watching him lazily, eyes roving down the exposed chest now that he was able to study it in the light with a clear head. Beyond felt his cheeks color under L's heated gaze before he said, "Jesus! Stop that! You'd think I was some sort of cheesecake they way you're looking at me."

L's eyes widened slightly and his mouth popped open at Beyond's outburst before he looked away hurriedly, assuming Beyond didn't like him looking until he heard the giggling again. It wasn't the practiced laugh the psychopath often assumed, but softer, more genuine. L decided he liked it. Looking back to the laughing man, L decided he liked B's smile too.

"Beyond," he said, for no reason in particular.

This caused B to stop laughing and look at him, blinking.

Then, Beyond smiled again, a smooth straight line across his face.

He then leaned forward to kiss L's cheek.

"L Lawliet." He replied, and again L felt his breath hitch.

His brows knit together and he said, "How do you know? How did you find out about that?"

B looked up to the numbers and name floating above his lover's head and knocked his forehead against L's, a playful smirk spreading across his face.

"L, I have been obsessed with you for the better half of my life. You should know I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He let the sly grin form as L pouted, the bottom lip sticking out and cheeks puffing up cutely. Though, L didn't stay angry for long.

B began giggling again, running his fingers through the other's hair tenderly, L decided that maybe it was okay for the copy to have a few tricks up his sleeve. He himself had plenty.

As B tilted his head to the side and ran a hand over L's arm, the detective shifted and felt the uncomfortable feeling of something dripping between his legs.

He promptly decided that it would be a good idea to have a shower too.

* * *

**A/N:** So, did I meet your perverted needs? I sure hope so! It's kinda long and drawn out, but I think that the first coupling should be the one most payed attention to. You need to see the detail, really take in all that is happening. Yep. *drinks beer* Yep. Now, I am off to the Comedy Store in Los Angeles! My friend is performing so I'm excited! Then it's bar hopping around Sunset with my cousin, boy and something dudes and chicks. I'll let you know how hung over I am. ;D But for now, I hope you enjoyed yourself and will be looking for more, more, MORE! So, now, please **REVIEW** while I go shower and dance haphazardly to Pennywise for a while. Chicka chicka yeahhhhhhh!


	7. Domesticity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own an ounce of Death Note. ;_; --That is me, crying about it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, enough silliness. It's about damn time I updated this! My God... Latin, Greek, Italian, archaeology, etc. It's too much for one semester. If I don't finish this story, it's because I have died. O_O 'nuff about that.

So, here I am begging you to check out my update for **Lamentations** as well as my new stories: **Teacher Supervision** and (_my personal favorite_) **Reciprocity**. I'm really proud of that one, grammar mistakes and all.

Here's number 7! Probably a little shorter than I wanted it and I'm not really satisfied with the finished product, but I really wanna post something so you guys won't lose interest or think that I really have died. That would just be sad. Also, here are the review responses first:

Koi: My little koi fish, you are adorable! I love your reviews, short or long, it does not matter! It all makes me smile. And to answer your Q., it was kind of hyperbole saying that L was harassed… (He really wasn't, but being a secretive person without human contact would make one sensitive to contact at all. i.e. If someone expressed an opinion for Light to be released, L might take it more harshly than necessary.) And after Light regained his memories, L wished to be away from Kira in any way possible. I know I kinda breezed through it, but my mindset was that he was stalling the investigation team at the site while he made a quick getaway to put the Death Note safely where LightKiraMan couldn't reach it. I hope that makes sense. . Basically, L returns to Headquarters before the rest and that's why he has time to kill and goes to see B. (and p.s. yes, the comedy store was bomb. *winks*)

bm(): Yes, keep caramelldansen your little butt off!!! And just know there will be more where all that jazz came from! And, why thank you, I would love some cake.

DarkAngelJudas: 'Twas hot, 'twas it not? *drools with you*

chibi-eru(): Holy crap, Batman, keep your pants on!! You will find out the answer to all of those questions in due time my little chibi friend. *jazz hands*

KageMori: You better keep reading it!! ;D

PseudoHanyou: Fuck yes is right. There will be more fuck yeses in the future too.

Merrylex: Ah, you provide such refreshing reviews. Yeah, I am fully aware of the norms of BB and how I turn him OOC sometimes, but that is the point. _Humanizing_. That's what I want. We can only have one monster for the story, and in this one, it is LightKiraMan. *nods*

WolverineX-men Fanfix Contest: Pfft. Yep he sure "let it out". Kudos? I like kudos. What else have you got? ;)

Sashocirrione: 'Twas perfect, 'twas it not? Haha And no, **thank you!**

PinkBlueDiamond: Ahhhh!! Yes, yes, yes!! *adds to awesome list* Your wish is my command, my dear.

**And without further ado, here is your much anticipated update!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Domesticity**

Beyond rubbed softly against the outside of L's arm, taking comfort in the solid bicep found under the thin white shirt clothing his newfound lover. His eyes swept over the contours of the detectives face and he couldn't help smiling as a soft pink dusted L's cheeks. He supposed the detective was not one to normally have someone study him so thoroughly. But to Beyond it felt surreal. It felt natural to want to study his face, his body, the way his chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath and the way L fidgeted without actually moving underneath his gaze. It made B want to laugh, but he kept it inside, feeling as though L would become uncomfortable if he thought B was laughing at him.

Oh, this man was amazing, and at the moment, he was all B's.

Then, the features on L's face tightened and he could feel the detective squirm uncomfortable beneath him for a moment. He even thought that L's eye twitched slightly. Maybe it was just a trick of the light?

B's eyebrows drew together and he tilted L's face towards him.

"What's wrong?"

A simple question, but the answers could be vast, considering the person he was asking. Beyond could feel himself growing apprehensive. Maybe he had remembered something about Kira, that bastard, and was contemplating it **now**. For L's mind was always at the grind, was it not? _Even_ after spectacular sex, he would start thinking. B felt his own eyes widen as L blushed further and turned his head away slightly.

'_Oh my God._' He heard himself think. What if L was regretting having sex with him? What was he going to do if L pushed him off?! Beyond suddenly became very conscious of the position they were in, L sprawled out underneath him and himself nestled tightly against the supple detective's body. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What if he tells Beyond that he doesn't want him? What if he slaps him? What if he thinks B coerced him into the whole sexual encounter??!

Beyond could feel his own eyes widen slightly in paranoia as he swallowed hurriedly and pulled away from L where the detective watched startled as Beyond put a hand to his lips, mumbling to himself softly. L's eyebrows drew together as Beyond looked up at him, biting his lip hard before mumbling out a small, "S—sorr…" before trailing off and commencing to gnaw at his thumb harshly.

L felt himself grow worried when the nub began to bleed. He momentarily ignored the pain in his rear and sat up to grasp harshly at Beyond's hand and pulling it from his mouth.

This action caused Beyond to halt in the demolition of his appendage and instead turn stunned eyes towards the shorter man in silent questioning.

"What the hell do you think you're do—" L didn't even get to finish his sentence as he felt the slight twinge of pain run up his spine, enticing a shudder as he became quite familiar with the feeling of something sticky dripping down his inner thigh.

The same embarrassed flush took over his face again and he was very aware of how closely B was looking at his face, so he did the only thing he could and buried his face in Beyond's chest, no longer embarrassed or the least bit concerned that his partner was shirtless. He vaguely noticed through his self-conscious haze that Beyond's chest was not thin but rather well sculpted and that it felt quite nice to be nestled there.

Yet, all other concerns flew from his mind as the discomfort overtook him and he felt goose bumps well up along his back.

Beyond himself was rather stunned. At first he thought that L was rethinking the whole encounter, but currently he was quite confused as L was clutching to him tightly, but still twitching uncomfortably every so often.

Now, Beyond was not stupid. Beyond was second in line to be L's successor and that's really saying something. Yet, here he was attempting to understand the feelings of an enigma. Just knowing that the person he is trying to understand is L turns him into a pile of second guessing stupidity. What did L want him to do? Did L want him? Well, he certainly wasn't loosening his death grip. Was L regretting the situation? Maybe he had wanted to take things slower.

Beyond pursed his lips when he felt the emergence of a headache scratching at the back of his mind, so he reduced himself to poking L on the side of the head and saying, "Oi! I won't know what the hell you want unless you tell me! What is the matter with you??!"

As soon as he had felt the thin appendage stab callously at the side of his head, L pulled back slightly to put one hand to his head and stare back at Beyond with wide eyes, mouth open in an astonished "O".

Beyond was looking at him vehemently, cheeks puffed out slightly in his frustration and L dared to call the bottom lip poking out at him cute.

"Well?," came the imploration.

He stared into Beyond's equally large eyes and, when his mind found his voice again, uttered, "S… sticky."

Another moment of silence and Beyond blinked.

"I… I want a shower." L continued before his face flushed again as the truth washed over his ex-successor, who flushed in turn before snorting slightly at the whole awkward situation. It really was strange. Two genii could not even be up and front with each other. It was positively laughable.

At least it wasn't that L didn't want Beyond.

And then, Beyond was relieved.

He leaned his forehead against the detective's again in a seemingly newly found favorite position and said, "Let's get cleaned up then, shall we?"

L nodded and Beyond stood up from the cot, tucking his dirtied white shirt into the back of his pants. God knows they were loose enough to hold two of him.

He turned slightly to come face to face with a pale hand. Blinking, he looked around it to L, who winced slightly as he tried to resume his normal perching position with much discomfort before saying, "You are going to have to help me."

B smiled slightly, a perverse feeling of possession overwhelmingly him for a moment as he really took in the fact that he and L had consummated… well, something. He wasn't sure if it was "love" between them, because what was love really? There were shared feelings, sure, as well as compassion on both of their parts, but to call it love would just be hasty. And Beyond did not want to ruin such a good thing by acting or thinking in haste.

So, he pulled L up by his bicep and smiled goofily as L wrapped his left arm over the back of B's neck and leaned his weight against the taller man, shuffling in his pocket with his right hand for the cell's keys before they trudged from the cell and down the hall to the elevator, deceptively clean and shiny compared to the dingy world they had been inhabiting only moments before.

B couldn't suppress his smile as he watched the doors close on the dirty area where he affectionately took the beautiful detective presently nestled against his chest. As the elevator began its ascent he wondered whether he would find himself back down in the containment cell, confined or not.

Would he feel warm at what took place there, despite it being a small, dirty cell? No, it wasn't the fact that it was for prisoners or that it was unhygienic (although, he would have to ask L to do something about that) or that he had been living there for God knows how long. Somehow, that small, dirty, useless little hole in the wall had become something inherently special.

And, as L sighed and shifted to lean his weight closer to B, the ex-murderer wrapped his right arm tighter around the detective's back, and smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

The "_ping_" resounded through the small elevator, announcing their arrival. B noticed offhand that L seemed to presently reside on the thirteenth floor, and it made his lip twitch upwards. Whether L had unintentionally done it or not, the 13 was like a calling card to Beyond, and he relished in the number. The 13 softly accepted him.

L, on the other hand, wanted nothing except to have a shower. And maybe a Tylenol, as he was grimacing and his eyes were closed tightly, focusing all of his energy on bearing through the ache. Right after the deed was done, he had not felt so bad, but now that his senses were coming down from their high, he was overtly aware of all the small aches and stings afflicting him, inside and out.

He was fully aware of the fact that, since it was his first time, he was to expect pain. Yet, nothing to this extent was fathomed. It wasn't solely that his ass hurt. The ache pounded constantly in his loins (although it held a slight tinge of a tickle, serving as a welcomed reminder to the pleasure that came with such pain), and if he put his foot down too hard the pain ricocheted all the way up his spine, causing his deep frown to deepen further.

Beyond tilted his head down slightly as L guided them slowly through the hallways to his room—the one he actually resided in, that is. The one presently housing the Death Note.

Not like Beyond knew that, nor that L wanted him to or was concerned about it in the least.

L simply wanted a shower and _God_ his room was too far away!

L motioned for B to stop when they came to the front of his door and he shuffled around inside his front pocket once again for the silver keychain housing all his necessities: doors, safes, handcuffs, and the like.

It seemed like the longest trip down the narrow hallway for the detective, but he silently rejoiced when realizing they had finally reached the bathroom. Success! Beyond was quick to the draw as he had leaned L against the doorway and begun to test the handles on the shower. Or rather, _buttons_.

Beyond's face dropped slightly as he stared at the contraption, thinking that the Japanese would have been smart enough to not put an electronic control near water, but shrugged and pressed the red button, which he assumed was for the warm water. Small streams of steam began to envelope the bathroom as L watched Beyond listlessly from afar.

When B reached his hand out to test the water temperature, L's eyes widened slightly and he tugged at the waistband of B's jeans, causing the other man to turn in surprise, unsure if L needed his immediate attention.

"'Sup?" He inquired, rather blatantly.

L pointed at the buttons on the wall and then at the steam rising from the water. "Red is the international symbol for really, really hot, Beyond."

Beyond, looking back at the water realizing his mistake and chuckled to himself as L instructed him as to how to adjust the temperature on the nozzle. It was a silly contraption, he thought, but decided better than to say anything because who really knew whether it was L that designed it or not?

When he reached his hand out to check the temperature this time, L didn't stop him and Beyond momentarily lost himself in the feel of what a shower was like. He had been in the containment cell so long (and before that he really didn't take showers regularly) that he had almost forgotten how good it felt.

Water. So clean and so pure.

Everything Beyond Birthday was not.

He sighed slightly as his mind turned pessimistic before he turned to look at L, who was looking back at him with a quizzical look on his face. He stared imploringly at Beyond and it occurred to the taller man that L wasn't really able to articulate what he wanted from him yet. L took sighing as something bad and thus the cranks inside his brain were whirring, developing outlandish and positively silly ideas. So Beyond smiled reassuringly and ruffled L's hair slightly, much to the detective's consternation, before pecking him quickly on the check and whispered seductively against L's lips, "Really, really hot, huh?"

L scowled slightly at the teasing and pushed Beyond's face away before hobbling himself into the shower, tossing loose articles of clothing behind him along the way. Beyond's laughter faded into the background for a moment as the thin drizzle of warm water met L's skin, and he sighed heavily as the instant feeling of comfort overtook him.

Though he wouldn't openly admit it, L really liked showers.

He also was not one to be very concerned about nudity, it occurred to Beyond as he watched the other man strip and unceremoniously throw his clothes behind him before apparent relaxation overtook him when the water hit creamy skin.

L leaned on the wall slightly as he leaned over to grab at the shampoo and conditioner, lavishing it into the bird's nest atop his head, housing deceptively glossy and soft hair. Fingers ran over his scalp and a small grin made itself apparent on his face as the pain in his rear faded with the self-induced pleasure of a head massage.

He only slightly noticed the shuffling of a body behind him and tilted his soap covered head back slightly to stare at Beyond, who took to popping some of the larger bubbles on his head.

He turned around and shoved the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner into Beyond's hands.

"Wash your hair."

His ex-successor blinked at him before replying with a goofy smile and pouring a bowl sized amount of the blue gooey substance into his hands and rubbed it hastily throughout his hair. L's eyebrows drew together and he muttered, "Do it properly."

Beyond shook his head out slightly and L reached up to run his index finger and thumb along Beyond's scalp who seemed to hum appreciatively at the gesture. He took it for what it was. The whole scenario was quite weird and unfamiliar to both men. It was fairly _domestic_. The whole notion of family was lost on both men and each had a skewed perception of how to interact with people and what a healthy relationship entailed. So these small motions were held in high respect when they occurred naturally, knowing that it was extremely **right**.

L pulled away from B to wash out the shampoo from his own head, grinning slightly as Beyond let out a dissatisfied noise.

Beyond then took his turn rubbing out the chemicals from his hair. It wasn't done in such a graceful manner as the latter, for he took to simply sticking his head under the water and shaking. L watched the spectacle, slightly bemused at being able to observe someone so different from him in so intimate a setting.

'_Dog_.' His mind supplied and he stifled an uncharacteristic snicker behind his hand as Beyond turned to stare at him through narrow eyes.

"What?"

"What what?"

"…Stop that."

Beyond turned back around and commenced his head shaking.

L rolled his eyes at Beyond's failing attention span and, forgetting the pain in his backside, went to reach for the body wash, but was met with an unwelcomed sting, causing him to release a pained noise.

Instantly, Beyond whipping around and, taking in the situation quickly, leaned L backwards against the wall. L hissed slightly as the cool tiles met his back. Beyond then quietly poured another bowlful of the gelatinous body wash onto the baby blue loofah hanging prettily against the showerhead. He then dropped to his knees once again in front of L.

L tensed for a moment as the position caused his mind to wander slightly, but Beyond looked up to him with a cheery smile plastered onto his face, before he began rubbing light circles into L's legs, then carefully lifted each foot to wash the thoroughly—and, was that a tail L could see wagging?

L shook his head slightly to shake off the ridiculous notion.

'_D…Doggy._'

The shower continued peacefully, with little to no more words being exchanged, except for when Beyond would tell L to lift and arm or turn around in order to complete his cleaning mission.

With that completed, B took to washing the rest of the soap from L's body, performing the act happily before washing himself.

L emerged from the shower first, tossing a towel B's way as the duo made their way back into the cavernous bedroom. B sat on the bed and began shaking his hair out again, small water droplets flying here and there. Shake, shake, shake, shake.

He looked up to see L already changed and holding out identical faded jeans and a grey T-shirt.

He was gnawing on his thumb incessantly as the clothes were pushed into Beyond's hands, imploring him to change as well. "They are the only other set I have presently. We can send for more later."

L turned back and pulled one of what appeared to be eight cell phones from a small drawer in the Oak desk against the wall before perching himself on the chair and holding the phone up to his ear with two fingers. Beyond smiled slightly and began changing, unsure how a person could actually develop such habits without constant practice. Beyond was only able to become L through much observation and application of what he had seen L do. L's habits were downright **weird**, and though he envied the man and wanted to become the man, striving for everything he did and represented, he couldn't help himself from wondering what type of events could foster such abnormalities in manner.

He was pulled from him mulling as L snapped the phone shut with a '_click_' and Beyond realized too late that he missed listening into the entire conversation L had just made with some unknown person. Well, logically speaking, it was probably Wammy.

L's wide eyes peered over that the now clothed Beyond.

"That was Watari."

Just as Beyond had hypothesized. Wammy. Or Watari. Whatever the old man wanted to call himself.

"The investigation team will be arriving in approximately an hour and a half from finishing the collection of viable evidence and the interviewing of…" L suddenly trailed off, unsure of why he was revealing such pertinent information to Beyond. He had been able to say "shinigami".

Oh, what a field day the ex-murderer would have with that. Wasn't he the one with the so-called 'shinigami eyes'? The detective made a mental note to ask his younger counterpart about that later.

L to a short moment to rethink through his options and decided that keeping certain information from the younger man would be beneficial for the time being.

He went to open his mouth again in order to question the man on how much he exactly knew about the Kira case, when he halted as Beyond fidgeted listlessly on the bed. He pulled his legs up momentarily, before flopping one down to the floor and shifting his eyes to and fro.

"Are you all right, Beyond?" He felt a warm tingle spread over his lips at the name. It was strange calling someone so informally, since L was normal quite polite with those he actually came in contact with. But to call the other man in respectful terms would be entirely disrespectful to everything they had gone through within the past few hours so he overlooked it.

Beyond's equally huge eyes focused on L's face for a moment before he blushed slightly and took a moment to let the sound of his name wash over him. The man was unsure whether he would ever become used to the sentiment.

"I have been cooped up in that cell for weeks… I think."

L's eyes, unblinking stared right back at him.

"I really needed a stress reliever."

Completely lost, the detective continued to stare at him counterpart, causing Beyond the falter slightly.

"I did not have my _normal_ stress reliever."

L's eyes widened just a fraction as a blush took over his face. Beyond's own eyes widened in response as he took a guess to what L was thinking of before he sputtered, "**No**! Jesus Christ, get your mind out of the gutter." He ran a hand through his hair as the thin line of L's lips twitched up at the corner in lieu of B's embarrassment.

After a few moments, the room grew quiet again as the two genii stared at one another. One imploring the other to understand what he was asking for. The other misunderstanding the concept of a "stress reliever" completely.

Another moment of increasingly awkward silence pervaded before Beyond stood quickly and exclaimed, "God dammnit, L! I want my cigarettes back!"

He stared vehemently down at the insomniac, who withdrew the thumb from between his teeth and said, "Why didn't you just say so?" Beyond rolled his eyes as he realized L was taking minute pleasure in B's distress. Could the detective possibly be a sadist?

As he was lead awkwardly by the hand from L's room, no doubt being led to the roof where no one would find them, he heard L comment offhandedly, "You know, those will kill you one day." Beyond faltered in his step slightly before squeezing a tighter grip on the hand holding his.

He replied, "I'm sure there's a lot worse that could happen."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, don't kill me! This was not the best. It's kind of just a filler piece. But I needed to get through the after sexy time scene. I should have gone more into detail pertaining to the overall feeling of domesticity surrounding the two, but whatevs. It's kinda part one of two for a filler before we actually start getting some plot in there somewhere. I love their quirks though. It's nice. And fun. And I like to imagine BB as a doggy. That would be **amazing** on so many levels. IIIIIINNNNNN other news!! I taught myself L's theme on the piano! Go me! And I've mastered my third language. **Sweet**. So, there are my reasons for turning out a not so great chapter. BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THEY WILL GET EXTREMELY AWESOME SOON! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON THIS! Thank you aaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd g'night! :D


	8. The Art of Vigilance

**Disclaimer:** Oh me, oh my! For Death Note, I sigh! (I make horrible rhymes). *cries*

**Author's Note:** #1, I love you guys. You are awesome for sticking with this. Okay, so here's basically filler part deux! Sweeeeeeettttt. But, it gets the plot ball rolling down the proverbial hill. Even sweeetterrr. Haha. You all should be happy! I skipped Greek translations to finish this! (Not that I wanted to translate anyway, but eh.) Okay, so thank you to:

Serpent Magick: I'm glad you got interested again! It's a wonderful series with many talented fan writers. :D And yes, he'll be meeting the team soon. It will be funny. Oh yes.

Sashocirrione: Filler, filler. Haha. Yeah relationship development is key, I think because (as unrealistic as the fic is) it's more realistic than the characters flouncing all over each other right from the get-go. There has to be some set backs and misconceptions. Dramaaaaaa!!

Jessica-Uchicha123: Aw! Good luck with freshman year! And, even though more angsty and less cute, i hope you like this chap too!

Merrylex: Ooh, yes. I particularly love bathroom scenes. Not sexually, I mean, but the fact that it's such an intimate setting that you can get so many different emotions from the characters just by putting them there. (Does that make sense? haha) And while B may be nice and dandy around L (cause he's obbsessed, duh), he's the kind that can snap at any moment. (---foreshadooowwwww!!!!)

Wolverine X-Men Fanfic Contest: Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I didnt! Haha. I may review chap 7 just to make it less wish washy. Hope you keep enjoying the story!

**Anche, provate le mie altre storie, chiamano: Reciprocity (mi piacevole di tutti gli altri!), The Evolution of Dolls e Teacher Supervision! Ci sono nuovi capitoli per Lamentations!_  
_**

**_GRAZIE ALTRE TANTO!_**

AND WITH MUCH PLEASURE, I BRING YOU NUMBER 8!! **REVIEWS ARE AWESOME FOR MY FISHIES!!** ;D

* * *

"_I see no reason why I should bow my head to man, or cringe in my demeanor.'_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson "Self Esteem"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Art of Vigilance**

There were barely any words exchanged as the elevator ascended to the rooftop access and L produced hi s ever present set of keys to unlock the door to the world above.

As soon as he twisted the door, he tugged slightly on the hand grasping his, pulling the taller man out onto the wide grey expanse of the Investigation building's roof. It was large and flat. There was nothing spectacular, nor was the view very good, as Tokyo was ambushed by a thin layer of smog in the cityscape, but still provided a sense of calm in the revelation to just being outside. To be able to revel in nature. To be standing so high up, brushed lightly with wisps of air which caressed and sang their own ethereal tunes, was something that called for silence and serenity and the utmost respect.

They could recognize the atmosphere right away and each seemed to sink into that temporary coma of bliss. Somewhere, far off, a bird was singing.

Or was it the wind?

Beyond was the first to break from the serene feeling pervading the rooftop as he opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed to focus his two deep set orbs upon the man next to him. Apparently, L didn't realize he had closed his eyes either.

The ex-murderer squeezed the palm of L's hand, causing the detective to open his eyes, coherent gaze lingering upon Beyond's own in silent comfort. The apprehension was gone and replaced with absolutely _nothing_. Neither worry nor rationalization shone through. His eyes caused Beyond's breath to hitch slightly as one peered at the other, contemplating nothing. Simply staring.

Breathing.

Waiting.

It must have taken all of Beyond's strength to break the minor spell the older man had laid upon him by pulling the body near him back, back, back ever so slowly until one figure rested like a puzzle piece against the other. Beyond's chest rose and fell, slightly shaking against L's back, but the thin shirts did nothing to hinder their contact.

Of course, there was the slight sexual energy lingering between the two, but the moment was not for physicality. It was only the emotions, whatever they may be, behind the physicality that drove the two men to wish to be close together. It was a simple concept really. When one finds attraction, proximity is desired. It is a new way to explore, to learn and to gauge.

Beyond himself leaned back slightly so his back was pressed to the canvas wall next to the elevator, also grey. Pulling the detective back more, so very slowly, L followed suit and Beyond found himself peacefully nestled between the wall and the thin body in front of him.

He reveled lightly that their shapes connected with each other perfectly. The contours of Beyond's chest and abdomen housed a protective covering around L's naturally curved back, though the curvature was far less prominent than when he was under pressure or in more social settings. Beyond found himself thinking it was ideal. The curves accentuated everything the detective was and did, singling him out when the act of curving into oneself was meant to avoid unwanted attention in the first place. A paradox L was.

He felt L shift in front of him, delighted that the detective was moving more snugly into his body. As for what? Protection? Or was it simply warmth? Well, it was late in the year, so either guesstimation was viable, but Beyond refused to linger preoccupied with the thought.

Slowly, his hands took to responding to L's movements. The hand holding L's took to intertwining their fingers and L felt himself suddenly gasp in mild surprise. The moment had been so slow and precarious. It wasn't like the action was anything special, and yet it was. Intertwining. The representation of two becoming one. Or maybe that was thinking too far ahead. Beyond had probably done it for comforts sake, and though it was comfortable, L found himself contemplating the action. It had been performed with bewitching ease. The closeness and that gesture contained unsurpassable charm and elegance, even though the thought might have no charm or elegance resting behind it.

It was a soft burning coal that gripped his hand with rough fingers, a thumb poking around to caress the back of the hand while using the same hand holding L's hand to wrap around the detective's body, pulling him impossibly closer. Clothing meant nothing. It was the heart.

L was so acutely aware of those fingers.

He could mark the pattern they set about his skin as Beyond's empty hand came up to rest on the front of his left thigh, unknowingly singeing the skin beneath denim. A simple gesture, nothing implied, though L could feel the warmth of the fire in the tracing of Beyond's fingertips from their position up, up, up until his left hand had pushed L's shirt up far enough to meet with skin again. Once again, L gasped. He found himself thinking that he had been doing that far too much recently. All of his nerves were on their very ends, and yet there was no tension in the joining of the two bodies. The entire aura surrounding them was pervaded with tranquility and utter _softness_, as if the two had done this time and time before.

But no.

This was special.

This was important.

The hand stayed put, seemingly unsure of what was allowed, before it began moving again, marking L's body, scorching the skin where thin fingers lay and caressed. His very flesh was turning black under the heat, he was sure, but he really did not want to break the peace by _thinking_. It had been the command before, and it was consistent still. To feel, and not to _think_.

L felt Beyond heave a sigh against the back of his neck, lips coming to rest very close to the top of his bony spine, allowing soft puffs to waft over his skin. Beyond's hand had apparently found a comfortable spot as it had stopped the constant burning and was at rest on the slight jut of L's hipbone. The heel of Beyond's hand wrapping around his side slightly, the long fingers pressing in slightly every so often curving beneath the waistband of his faded blue jeans while Beyond's thumb took to rubbing luxurious figure eights on the hollow just inside the detective's hipbone.

Tenderness.

Figure eights? Ah… Turned on it's side.

'_Eternity_.'

He couldn't help but think, figure out the puzzle unknown to its giver.

Beyond gave and L willingly accepted the silent motion for everything it entailed. And then, they were simply two people…_human_, standing, basking in each other's presence, simply breathing for (what else?) the sake of breathing.

Air flowed into strong lungs. A nudge; a profound reminder that they were **alive**.

And suddenly, Beyond was acting quicker. Wrapping and enveloping, he smothered the other man with deceptive strength, the tightness a less profound reminder to L that though he was alive, he was not alone. Support radiated off of Beyond, stemming from possibly the most unexpected source that L would have thought of.

All in all, L decided that he liked it.

That was, until Beyond's hand found its way into L's front pocket and _unexpectedly_ came upon his bag of tobacco and matches.

With a small sound of glee, the taller man slipped the paraphernalia from L's pocket into his own and, quickly placing a tender and rather shy kiss on the edge of L's lips, Beyond scampered quickly around L's dazed form to find a more optimal smoking spot nearer the edge of the rooftop.

Beyond couldn't help but laugh as he looked back at a stunned L, and he laughed even harder as the detective's surprise turned into a scowl and he could hear the older man utter, "Bastard!"

Yet, L's own amusement belied his anger as he watched Beyond situate himself against the fencing of the building, lit up a rolled cigarette, and stared off the roof into the foggy cityscape with something close to wistfulness adorning his aloof face.

* * *

Beyond unzipped the small plastic bag and pulled out a Peace 20's filter and then took a pinch of tobacco from the inner brown paper bag to stuff inside it. With his pinkie finger, he packed the substance in tight, giddy with excitement.

God, he missed his smokes.

How long had he been without? Three weeks? Four?

'_Too long_.' He answered as he made a small fort with crossed legs to prevent the wind from scattering the tobacco residue as he rolled the paper filter tighter around the reddish black substance. A shaky hand tried to be gentle as he wrapped, but the process took so long to complete that it made Beyond antsy. That was the only luxury he held for cigarettes over tobacco. They were ready made, quick and easy.

Yet, as he finally sealed the tongue-wetted seam and ignited the spiral wrapped end of the rolled cigarette with the swish of a match stroke, he remembered why he liked tobacco so much more.

He leaned back against the fencing that surrounded the edge of the rooftop, puffing in once… twice… three times and holding, before releasing the smoke dancing around his lungs.

Then, the ethereal tingle began in the heat of his abdomen, encompassing the shin of his chest and neck and hitting softly at his head before reaching out to spread like butter across the tips of his fingers and toes, which twitched and bent slightly at the missed sensation.

He tapped the end on the fencing near him before taking a long drag, closing his eyes to simply feel. The breath in was long and slow, and he could feel his trachea burning slowly with the smoke before it was repulsed back out of his cavernous mouth. His tongue came out slightly to wet his lips and he felt himself want to giggle at the smoky feeling permeating his mouth. It was a feeling he loved. The slick tongue felt coated in a gentle wrapping as it explored the inside of his mouth, swiping over smooth teeth and traced the ridges laid across the top of his mouth.

Beyond really liked his smokes.

They were just right. Sure, he had dipped into the darker rank of controlled substances as a kid, wishing to experiment and simply to do something dangerous. Beyond always loved a thrill. He'd dabbled a bit into acid and marijuana as he was planning his attacks in Los Angeles, but wisely decided to have a clear head before the murders.

He had decided that he favored tobacco over the marijuana simply because it had just enough bite and didn't make you a lazy fucker. That and it was **legal**, which was very helpful when trying _not_ to get arrested while attempting to bring down the greatest detective the world had ever seen.

At this thought, his eyes flicked from where they rest on the tips of his curled toes to watch L watch him. The detective had come to Beyond's eye level when crouching into his signature position, hands tucked safely into his pockets as he made observations of the younger man's doings.

Beyond was going to say something to the effect of "Don't hate!" but decided it would just be a waste of breath and that he'd rather not ruin the silence that had so comfortably descended upon them, even after L had called him a bastard. It suddenly occurred to the ex-murderer that he had never heard the detective curse, let alone be anything but polite.

Beyond's mouth twitched upwards a tad at that thought and the curiosity gleaming in L's hungry eyes.

L, on the other hand, had remained crouched near the entrance to the building, only because he did not really care for the smell of smoke and the simple fact that his ass hurt. Though, he was not biased in his judgment of the younger man as he watched his body shiver with ecstasy supplied by the small white tube of tobacco situated between pale limbs.

No, L really didn't like smoking nor condoned it in any way. He had been subjugated to much treatment with different controlled substances during his detective training in his early teens. He had never tried recreational drugs for fun, as he saw no pleasure in it. His exposure was purely for what it was: **exposure**. So that he could not be poisoned. So that he could not be overwhelmed. And, most importantly, so that he _knew_. Knowledge, for a world class detective, was definitely power.

He crinkled his nose slightly as the vanilla-like scent of smoke pierced his lungs, but he fixed his face. He didn't want Beyond thinking that he was judging him by his choice in pleasure. Because that was what it really came down to. **Choice.** L chose to sit the way he liked as well as indulge in sweets far more than was clinically healthy. Who was he to condone what helped anyone else? He was not one to judge. He was certainly no Kira and he was certainly no God. And besides who knew if the man sitting in front of him was still unstable?

L clenched his fists slightly in the worry that had been itching at the back of his mind. Beyond may seem calm and pleased at the moment, but he was also a convicted murderer who had reappeared from the dead. It wasn't like he still had all his marbles.

Yet, L believed was a good thing that Beyond had not succeeded in his suicide mission while in Los Angeles, as the detective would have missed out on something very wonderful stuffed inside this scrawny pale mess of a man.

Beyond tilted his head to the side as he repeated the tap and drag on his cigarette as he thought back on the same exact thing. How lucky he actually was to have… well, **survived**. He had never really thought upon the sentiment until he had caught sight of L in Japan once again. At that time, his life took on some semblance of _meaning_ once again, though, he was not to know exactly how until later.

Beyond could feel himself smiling behind the fresh intake of smoke into his lungs.

Suddenly, he thought of Naomi Misora, and a small mixture of sadness and anger flared up in him. How **dare** that Light Yagami kill her. Sure, she had been his opponent during the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, but it wasn't as if he would actually have killed her. And such a useful person too. She was a wonderful front for the great detective L, and had followed his hints to a T. In Beyond's mind, though she was a pawn, Naomi Misora was a champ.

He speculated then that, if their fates had been played out differently, they could have been friends. Or maybe lovers? Contrary to popular belief, Beyond was adept in sexual situations and, after cleaning up rather well for a night on the town, had many an encounter. Man or woman, Beyond never really cared. Good fucks were good fucks.

But…

He felt the tip of his fingers burn slightly under his drag and checked the cigarette to see that it was about finished. So, blowing out the last of one of his favorite things, he stood slightly, shuffling out his feet underneath the dark blue denim before brushing at the grey T-shirt slightly, scattering the loose ashes into the swirling of the wind.

His hands then took on minds of their own once again as he gripped the edge of the shirt, feeling strangely attached to the fabric and thinking it the most comfortable thing in the entire world, only because it had belonged to _L Lawliet_. Never mind the fact that his logic was incredibly skewed.

"Pfft…" He felt the bubbling of giggles beginning in his belly, mouth forced to stay closed as he did not want to appear too much the once with a school girl crush. Was he really falling? It wasn't that hard to fathom.

He flicked warm eyes someone shyly to meet L's as he could hear the rustle of clothing, signifying L was also ready to head inside. What went on inside that skull of his while Beyond had been zoning out was a mystery.

Yet, as Beyond looked on at the slightly shorter man, the gates to his operational mind began shutting, shutting, shutting until finally they were closed and the only thing pervading it was the image of a relaxed L.

Then, L did something strange that made Beyond fluster madly.

He smiled.

And, as the ex-murderer trailed like a loyal dog to its master back inside the investigation building, Beyond decided that it was all right that he was falling.

L was perfect.

Never mind the fact that his logic was incredibly skewed.

* * *

Stepping into the minimally decorated elevator, Watari's call time became even more impeccable as L's phone rang.

Taking it in two fingers to his ear, "Yes?"

"Hello, Ryuuzaki."

"Hello, Watari. Has the team arrived?" He could feel B take the edge of his white shirt within two fingers, causing the detective to turn his head slightly, but Beyond was staring straight ahead, nibbling lightly at a nail. He probably didn't realize he had even grabbed at L.

"Yes, then have. They are compiling the files they have confiscated from Yotsuba, Corps. and I have given instructions to go ahead with the analysis of them."

L nodded, although Watari could not see him.

Watari seemed to understand, as he continued, "And… How are things on your end?"

L tilted his head slightly as he pondered what to say. Of course, it was only Watari he had trouble with his wording. Being the only one L might consider referring to as family, Watari had a way of seeming intimidating, though he had never been forceful with the younger man. Maybe it was the excessive kindness that caused L to go on his mini guilt trips?

He tilted his head the other way.

"All possessions and persons are accounted for. I would like to speak with you privately as soon as return to the investigation room. This evening should be optimal as we have much to discuss."

He could almost see Watari's fluffy mustache bristle as he ended the call with a curt, "Of course, Sir. I will speak with you then."

He snapped the phone closed and replaced it in his front pocket, mentally groaning as he pondered how to approach the Beyond Birthday subject with his father figure. It was not that fact that his sort-of-son had taken a liking to another man. Watari was progressive, though quite old, but he would never hold something so trivial against the detective. Again, it all came back down to being a matter of **choice**. No, it was the fact that the man he had, almost subconsciously, chosen was Beyond Birthday.

The ex-murderer.

Who had wanted him dead.

Since they were kids.

**That** might cause some complications. But L pushed those thoughts to the side as he did not have the emotional capacity to dwell on those sorts of embarrassing situations while he was still growing accustomed to simplistic feelings like affection and happiness. It was all actually very alien territory to the thin man.

Seemingly out of his own control, his head turned and his lips had brushed the side of Beyond's temple slightly before he righted himself as they approached L's floor. The younger man had looked over in mild surprise at his captor, but said nothing. Possibly immersed in wondrous speculation again. How peculiar.

L didn't know why he had voluntarily kissed the latter, but it had caused reassurance to flutter through his being. He didn't even realize he had been tense until his body looked for a solution to the problem wracking it. The kiss had been something freely given and L liked the fact that you could choose who to present something so intimate to. It was not casual, though it would have probably appeared so. It was reassurance. From what? He wasn't really sure anymore, as any consternation had been chased away in those fleeting seconds.

It must have been his lucky day.

_Ping_ went the elevator as it reached the thirteenth floor, and Beyond gathered more of L's white shirt in his hand as he pulled the detective from it, turning the corner to make a hasty return to the room. It seemed Beyond had been filled with unsurpassed verve as L's kiss reignited his engines. It made L want to smile at the simplicity of the whole endeavor.

As they were going to turn the next corner, his ears caught the generic _ping_ reverberated around the hallway again.

And suddenly, it grew very, very cold.

L halted abruptly and turned his head away from Beyond, whose had had released its grip on the white shirt as he too stopped and was looking back at him with a fond expression, wondering aimlessly why the other had stopped. Maybe he had taken the wrong hallway to the bedroom?

Though, the completely blank and positively _schooled_ expression on the detective's face as well as the increased pronouncement of his curved back caused Beyond's senses to go on high alert. His face became stone and he took a step towards the detective, eyes connecting with the numbers floating happily above his head.

Soft footsteps took careful thumps as they padded closer to the duo and Beyond felt his fists clench in on themselves and his mouth go dry. The numbers above L's head were declining faster and faster with the seemingly thundering footsteps as they grew closer.

Beyond's eyes were on fire and his teeth ground together as the nails dug further into his already pained palms.

Above Light Yagami… no—**Kira's** head stood no numbers.

* * *

Light could positively _feel_ the tension rolling off of the abnormal detective in consecutive waves and he willed himself with all his might to not smirk at the fool. Oh, it felt so _good_ to see with clear eyes again! What a sight the detective was with his old eyes. He looked positively haggard in his tension, back protruding outward and legs set in a defensive position. It made Light want to laugh, seeing this man who **knew** the truth, but had **nothing**.

When he dies, Light will be satisfied.

For now, he could barely contain his excitement.

_**KIRA!!!**_

His focus was so strained as he tried to hold his mask, having been restricted for so long when bound to the man in front of him. Light had been disgusted with himself at the feeling of loneliness when L had effectively distracted him and escaped with _his _Death Note back to headquarters. But no matter. L might be smart and good company, but he was the enemy. And all of Light's precarious plans would soon fall into place.

So, reassuming the anxious honor student roll, he stretched out an arm in faux concern and opened his mouth to speak with relief, eyes wide.

"Finally, I found you! The team has been looking everywhere and Watari said you had gone back early." He finished the statement by taking a careful step forward and tilting his head slightly, auburn hair flouncing across tawny skin. Eyes glowering, his voice lowered significantly to slip over the anxiety-ridden detective like molasses, "We thought something might have gone wrong."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened almost impossibly further and Light could see him take a shuddering breath even as Light stepped further towards him. He wanted to smile. Ryuuzaki wanted to move away.

He stopped suddenly, straightening his tie and placing his two feet firmly on the ground as he stood tall over the detective, positively glowering in the self-disgust at actually liking his proximity to the other man mixed with the euphoria that washed through him when he saw L's breathing become even more labored in his apprehension.

It made him drunk.

How he just wanted to reach forward to wrap his strong fingers around L's thin neck and _squeeze_… It would be so much more satisfying if he killed this man with his own two hands. How worthy the detective was as an opponent. _He_ was the only one the boy-God **Kira** would sully his hands for…

And with slight bemusement, he realized he had lifted his hand slightly to reach out to the detective, who was staring at his offered appendage as if it were offering vegetables instead of his preferred cake.

Light's voice purred like velvet through a peachy mouth. "Come, Ryuuzaki-san. Don't you want to look at the evidence we have collected." His eyes flicked up from the ground to connect with L's and he heard the man take in a hurried breath as his eyes pierced the others. "Wouldn't you like to bring down that _Death Note_ you flew off with earlier…?" He pushed his open palm further towards the frozen figure, focusing on nothing except the tension…

So strong and so intense.

The walls seemed as if they would break under such tremendous pressure.

Light was giddy.

He could see himself doing it quickly. Grabbing the man's collar and slamming his head against the wall would be oh, so satisfying…

And suddenly, he was taken down from his high as another body quickly swooped around L's like a cat, slamming a fist hard against the wall between himself and the detective.

Light had recoiled slightly at the sudden intrusion of another. He hadn't even noticed the taller man as he had been too focused on provoking the detective, but now he felt his lips harden into a thin like as he stared back into the face of Beyond Birthday.

How **dare** this man stop him!

Who the hell did he think he was?

And then, the words, dripping with disdain, poured like poison from Beyond's mouth, "_**Kira…**_"

Light narrowed his eyes and Beyond felt his very blood boil at the perfectly constructed expression of superiority that only someone with a God complex would dare to wear. He could feel his hand scraping the side of the wall, something soft and wet oozing off his knuckles as Light's eyes flicked seemingly uninterested to Beyond's now bleeding palm before he turned a sneer to the ex-murderer.

This Kira bastard was making threats on _his _L? That would certainly not go unpunished. _Oh_… the pressure was getting to him. It had been too long since he'd felt the satisfying rush that came with taking another's life. But to take something so precious from someone who fancied himself a God would be ecstatic. He could feel his body quivering with excitement and fury as his eyes stayed peeled to Light.

He wanted to kill him.

He wanted to kill him.

**He wanted to kill him.**

He watched the other man watch him for a minute and when Light was going to open his mouth to speak, Beyond cut him off, using his other arm to push L behind him protectively, and spitting, "Bastard. Who the **fuck** do you think you are, talking to him like that?! I'd like to see you try to lay your disgusting fingers on him."

He watched Light raise an eyebrow and scoff. "Well, I don't know who your friend is, Ryuuzaki-san, but he need to find some manne—" He was cut off by Beyond pounding his fist into the wall again and then pointing the now bloodied appendage at Light, whose nose wrinkled in disdain.

"YOU don't speak to him, you FUCK. You aren't even _half_ of a killer. You're just a _little boy_, _**Kira**_. Don't think you can fuck around with me. _HE_ knows who you are. And _**I**_ know who and what you are."

Light's stance tightened as he interrupted. "How dare you. I am **not** Kira. I don't know who you are but I don't care. You should take a look in the mirror if you want to call someone a killer. **YOU** look the part."

Light hadn't realized his mistake, but Beyond had, and h could feel laughter welling up inside of him. His shoulders began to quake and his eyes stayed fixed on Light while he mulled over what the boy had said. Oh my God, it was so funny! He could feel L grab at his arm, calling softly, "B…" but Beyond pulled away from him.

He went back to pointing the finger at Light, so very close to his nose he could probably smear some down in a pretty little mark along the side of his face if he just reached far enough.

"HA! HA! HA!" Beyond stopped abruptly, eyes flitting back and forth and started again, contemplating. "No,, no, no... Shouldn't it be more like KYA! KYA! KYA! Yes, isn't that right, _**Kira**_? Isn't how you're supposed to laugh? It makes it more fun when you _kill_." He then turned slightly lowered, blazing **red** eyes to the boy, who felt himself physically tighten as Beyond's eyes flickered from Light's face to the name above his head and back down again and he wondered if this man could see…

Beyond began again. "_Oh yeah_, **_Kira_**. YOU are no killer. You're just a little boy." His lip twitched up in agitation as he felt another wave of insane laughter wrack his body. "HAHAHAHAHA. PUH-LEASSSEEEE, LITTLE **KIRA**, YOU'RE NO MAN. KYA! KYA! **KYA!**" Beyond rolled his shoulders, one then the other and cracked his neck a little as he once again pushed L's hand away from himself. He could barely hear the detective calling his name over the laughter replaying itself around his skull like a broken record. Light sneered back at him, full of disgust, but surprising Beyond slightly by standing his ground. Whatever. It didn't matter to Beyond; the boy was as good as dead. Like he'd let _**Kira**_ lay a hand on his L.

He put his finger out, yet again, and this time, Light did recoil as some of the blood splattered far too close to his face for comfort, only making Beyond relish in his discomfort.

"YOU'RE NO _GOD_, LITTLE KIRA. LIKE YOU'VE EVER FUCKED ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE BESIDES YOUR HAND." At that, he began cackling again and had to lean slightly against the wall to keep himself from taking his eyes off of the boy. He might be a murderer, but he still didn't know all of what this Kira was capable of. He couldn't help throwing insults onto the guy though. It just felt way too _good_.

Then, in unexpected retaliation, he felt the sudden _crack_ in his jaw as he was sent recoiling backwards into L's semi-shocked figure and it took Beyond a minute to realize that Light had hit him. Light had _hit_ him! Straight in the jaw!

The laughter had stopped and he could feel tenderness under his fingertips where he had been punched, feeling L's hands holding him up as Beyond matched his eyesight back to Light's and he felt a spark of excitement fly through his system as he saw matching bloody red eyes staring back in rage at him. The boy's hands were clenched and shaking and his teeth were bared and clenched.

Oh, so he'd hurt the pretty boy's pride, did he?

That was fine with Beyond.

He flexed his jaw as he wrestled himself from L's help and made to start at his opponent, grumbling lightly, mumbling, "How _dare_ you…" under his breath.

Yet, he suddenly felt a deceptively strong hand grip him by the scruff of his neck and pull him backwards violently until L's other hand took a strong hold on his wrist, cutting into the skin with bony appendages.

"**STOP THAT RIGHT NOW**."

Two sets of matching red eyes stared back at L in some surprise, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during their exchange until now, where he appeared to be calm and collected, but his eyes were two pools of angry disappointment. Beyond felt himself go slightly limp as L's strong grimace pointed at him and Beyond made quick work of his bloody finger once again by aiming it at Light and saying, "Well, HE started it!"

Light scoffed and Beyond turned narrowed eyes on him. The college student straightened his impeccable white shirt and addressed L, "Well **I**, for one, am heading back downstairs to get some work done. I'm sure I can give you enough time to straighten out your friend here."

L nodded in Light's direction, eyes never blinking and apprehension still weighing heavily on him. "Tell the team I will be down in a minute, Yagami-kun. Do not preoccupy yourself with anything other than the Yotsuba information at hand. **Do you understand**?"

Light raised an eyebrow again before he just as quickly checked his appearance and sent the fleeting farewell of, "Of course." He turned to leave, but met Beyond's eyes, "Next time, I might not be so lenient on you."

Immediately, Beyond tensed again and countered, attempting to wrestle from L's grasp to no avail, with a well-presented middle finger along with a, "Fuck you! You want my name so badly, _**KIRA**_? BEYOND BIRTHDAY. Spelled B, E, Y—"

Light had turned an interested eye back onto the ex-murderer for a moment before letting out a soft, "I don't know what you are talking about…" His eyes flicked to L, who had just as quickly pushed Beyond to the wall and smothered his mouth with a hand, effectively stopping the man from saying anything more stupid that what he had just said. '_Why the fuck would you give him your name??! Idiot! Idiot!_', L's mind reeled and screamed at Beyond, but he turned his eye back to Light, who held up his hands in mock surrender and, rolling his eyes, headed back to the elevator.

Beyond struggled underneath L's grasp, but _damn_ was L stronger than he looked! He was only released and able to breathe again from the detective's death hold when L heard the satisfying _ping_ of the elevator, telling him Light was playing the honor roll student and following his orders to return to the investigation room.

When Beyond began heaving in air, he turned his gaze to L and gulped slightly.

'_Oh shit._' His mind supplied.

L wasn't just angry.

L was _livid_.

They stared at each other a moment as L's very form shook from the emotion coursing through him. It was only when Beyond, wide eyed and docile again, opened his mouth to speak when L himself snapped, bring his hand flying across Beyond's cheek… **hard**.

The _SMACK_ reverberated off the walls and for a moment, everything was silent as Beyond's face had whiplashed to the side. He could hear L's heavy breathing and turned his head to look at the other man with wonder as he put a finger to his tender skin. Did he _have_ to get hit in the same place twice within ten minutes?

He was then (again) violently pushed up against the wall as L took a strong grip on his collar, straightening to his full height and, to Beyond, it was actually rather intimidating. So much so that he couldn't manage to formulate any intelligent thought or excuse to explain himself.

"IDIOT."

Beyond winced. Ouch, that stung.

"_Why_ would you tell him your name of you think he's Kira, huh??! I know you know how he kills and _**I**_ won't allow you to go and get yourself killed by doing something so goddamn _imbecile_!" L released Beyond and the younger man grasped at his collar, wide and apprehensive eyes peering at the other man to see if he had finished his tantrum.

Instead, L shoved his hands deep into the recesses of his pockets and began down the way Light had gone.

He turned back momentarily to order, "Stay in the room. If I so much as catch you following me, you will **not** be forgiven." With that short, but extremely immense warning, L turned on his heel and stomped the rest of the way to the elevator.

The elevator's happy _ping_ seemed to release Beyond from the stupor he was in and he blinked after where L had disappeared, willing him to come back so Beyond could explain the matter to him.

Or, maybe L really didn't know… Maybe he hadn't realized during all this time that Beyond's face was not his own. B didn't own a face anymore. Not since he had first set eyes on L Lawliet back at Wammy's house in Winchester. B turned saddened eyes back down the hallway, mentally whispering unheard pleas for L to return. Beyond winced again, more forlornly.

Didn't he realize Beyond Birthday's face was L Lawliet's face?

His jaw hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! A lover's quarrel??! Psh, twas bound to happen, why not now? Also, somewhere up there is my argument on smoking cause I know you don't like B as a smoker. Well, he was a fucked up little kid, what do you expect? Also, I'm not promoting nor condoning smoking. I personally like it and that's what i based B after. Especially since it's a _choice_. He knows it's going to ruin his lungs, but if you could see when people are going to die, are you really going to care much about that? Oh, but don't smoke unless you're over 18, kids. *thumbs up*

But playas... playas... EvilLightKiraMan is back and ready for action!! Super angry Kira time + Super sleuthy L time + Super bat shit Beyond time = a whole lot of awesome butt-kicking and badass panda bears. O_O I need to sleep. haha

Well, I even know how I want to end it. Now how to put in a lot of killer detective-ness, evil laughs and really, really bad jokes... Hmmmm.... Oh, and OF COURSE, there will be a spiffy Matsuda entering into the pic soon. If you've read Lamentations, you'll know I think he is a beautiful hunk of man meat. Not to mention pretty spiffy. XD

So, please review? It's nice and will make my weekend a zillion times better. (yep, i said it. A ZILLION). Not to mention my friend is turning 21. Soooooo... I might die of alchohol poisoning. Don't drink less you're over 21, kids! *gives the mom look*

SCHWINNGGG!!


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** *sniffles*

**Author's Awesome Note:** Oh what a perfect day. Took a walk, had a margarita, jammed to Silversun Pickups... Awesome. You know what else is awesome? UPDATES! Haha, so here's chapter 9 for you guys! Also, I'd appreciate y'all checking out my other stories, as I'm trying to see which style/genre people are liking best. :D

And response time:

Serpent Magick: Oh, B's a snapper all right, but it shall be sporadic. We all like random B-ness. And Watari's response isn't as drastic as I wanted it, but it was kind of a side thing. I may revise it later.

Blues-harp Babysplit: Light ass-kicking will happen, don't you worry. And it will be Beyond Birthday style. *wink wink*

Psuedo Hanyou: Oh the bastard will get what's coming for him. haha, I'm pretty sure that L would be more offended than happy if B teaches Light _that_ sort of lesson. bahahaa

Sashocirrione: Plot, plot, plot, plot, plot. I need less sexy time, more plot. So, here's some plot. Next time we'll be back to sexy time. ;D

Merrylex: Wait! You're jumping too far ahead!!! Light will get what's coming to him and the B punch will be avengeddddd. *shakes angry fist*

MysticalTears: Lucky duck. We have to wait for our smoke and drink. That's why Europe can rock my socks any day. ;) And thank you!! I need to fix some grammar crap, but I'm glad you like where this is going.

**I'm slightly sad that my other fishies disappeared, but I hope to hear back from you guys for this next installment of Snake Fighting!! **

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9 – Revelations**

L took a breath before walking out of the comfortable elevator. He had to. Beyond had sparked something in him that reared its angry head, and he was having a hard time controlling the apathetic fury in him.

Why did he have to tell Light Yagami his name?

Did he want to die by Kira's hands?

Was the use of fighting words simply protocol for Beyond Birthday?

He tried to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at the empty corridor before he pressed the small button on the right side of the door, making that every present _ping_ before opening for L to enter the investigation room.

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow in a small amount of surprise.

The place was a mess.

That was fine; L always liked messes. He took to stepping over Matsuda's form on the floor in front of the entrance as he shot the detective a quick and chipper "Hello!" before going back to a large spread of documents laid across the floor. L tilted his head back, taking in each individual file as one dedicated to each of the victims of the various Kiras. Truth be told, L knew Matsuda was intelligent, although the man was cursed with an overwhelmingly optimistic attitude. He was also visually oriented, which was why he was making a large list of similarities between the victims spread across the floor. L knew this helped the man understand which of the Kiras killed which victim as each normally went for a different profile. Sadly, it was this visual fixation that had the other detectives thinking Matsuda was a complete idiot.

L wanted to shake his head, but refrained.

The elder Yagami had his back turned to the detective while speaking in a hurried voice to his son and Mogi as L sat down at the large table in the middle of the room, long toes curling around the hard metal edge of the chair as he placed both of his hands flat on the table in front of him, also hard and metal.

'_So cold_.' He pondered. Maybe this is what Kira's hands felt like? Cold. And hard. And made of metal. It was only logical. Someone so cold and calculating and able to be tougher than stone, but still someone who could sit in a room filled with people and be under no suspicion—Kira was a metal table.

He heard something like a whisper of tearing coming from his left side and the chatter in the room slowed considerably.

L peeled his eyes to the left, slowly; as he caught sight of the large shinigami Rem quickly wash her eyes over the younger Yagami before turning her face to L, who had subconsciously brought a battered thumb to his teeth to nibble at.

L was intrigued.

Rem was a shinigami. Shinigami were only supposed to exist in myth. He was seeing a shinigami with his own eyes. It was such a puzzle. L really liked puzzles.

So, he took on impulse and hopped off the metal chair, the edges squeaking slightly as it turned and he approached Rem, one hand shoved deeply in his pocket. He could see her bright yellow eyes widen minutely as he came closer and the small black-slitted pupils, so like a cats, grow thinner. She focused on his intrigued face and he smiled lopsidedly so only she could see before extending a bent hand slowly out towards the equally awkward death god.

"Rem-san. It is a great pleasure to meet you. I would like to offer an apology for my hasty introduction earlier within the day."

Rem looked to his hand and pushed one of her long curling fingers forward towards the detective's outstretched hand. Matsuda could be heard gasping at the other end of the room as her one finger, gaudily wrapped in paper skin, pressed through L's outstretched palm and his smile twitched up again at the chill that struck the place where their bodies met. Flicking his eyes to Light momentarily, he could see the boy's eye twitch as it took in the contact.

_Discomfort_.

The detective wanted to smile, but didn't. Instead, he took to circling the shinigami and muttering small observations to himself, mostly of her physical nature. It seemed L's introduction caused time to start again as Souichiro approached L slowly, cautious of Rem as he nodded her general direction and began speaking with him on some of their findings even as L tried continuously to poke at the shinigami and was delighted in how his hand went right through it.

Rem just looked irritated.

Light took a hand and brushed it through his silky hair, falling right back into place naturally as he walked over to Matsuda, handing him a document and the duo began discussing the different modi operandi of the Kira's. It seemed there were three of them that could be identified through the victims. Light wanted to smirk. Matsuda was right about that, but it didn't stop the fact that he believed that this man was an idiot. He stared down at the face on the folder closest to him, delighting in that it was his very first victim. How long ago had that been? Months, surely. How he missed it. There was freedom and power. It had been just so **easy**.

"Light-kun?"

The voice pulled his back to the present and he looked over at Matsuda, who was staring at him with something close to uncertainty lurking in his gaze. Had he smiled? Was there something on his face?

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" A quick cover. Quick enough to warn off any ill feelings.

Matsuda quickly smiled. "I figured out how many could be attributed to the third Kira, Higuchi. His victims had been easy to pick out as they were mostly from companies in opposition to Yotsuda, Co."

Light sighed. "Yes, but even if he hadn't used supernatural means, Higuchi would have been easily found out . I mean…" He picked up a file, flipping it open and tilting his head to the side, tawny locks falling gracefully against his cheeks as his auburn eyes blazed through the information laid upon the pages. "Take this, for example. The only female he had murdered was an ex-lover wanting to cash in on his wealth. He was a despicable man from the get-go, and simply got lucky when coming upon that Death Note."

"Oh! We still need to compare the names in the Death Note to these! Would you mind just leaving these here?" Matsuda turned his gaze back to Light's face which momentarily fell. Matsuda wanted to leave all his documents spread out right in front of the only door into or out of the room? '

_'Splendid_.'

Yet, he would not let his impenetrable mask crack.

He flashed an array of teeth. "Of course! I'm just going to double check the correlations between the victims. I hope that doesn't offend you?..." He trailed off.

'_Be offended._'

Matsuda waved a hand his way, picking one up and saying, "No, no, no…" He then turned and headed towards L, who had been picking consistently at Rem for the better half of fifteen minutes and the death god looked like it was nothing but a science experiment for a mad scientist.

"Interesting…" He could heard the eccentric detective mumble under his breath, staring at the intricate skeletal system which seemed to be superimposed to the monstrosity's skin, or whatever it was covering the body. It appeared to be some sort of semi-translucent skin, leathery in appearance, but one was not able to tell very well. He pondered momentarily what it was Shinigami were made of, as they appeared vaporous and were cold to the touch. Well, as much as one could when sticking their hand through a shinigami.

L was then promptly exulted from his brainstorming by Matsuda energetically greeting the shinimgami. "Hello, Rem-san!" He smiled up at the yellow-eyed being and L simply stared at him. Of _course_ it would be Matsuda who wasn't afraid of a supernatural god of death. That made perfect sense.

"Um… Ryuuzaki-san?" Now _that_ was spoken with more apprehension, and it made L want to giggle at the fact that he himself caused more fear to spring into the bumbling detective's heart than Rem.

L turned his body to face Matsuda and peered towards him, nodding his head slightly in recognition. "Yes, Matsuda-san?"

"Well, I was wondering… Since we caught the latest Kira and have his mode of murder in our custody, I was wondering what we were going to do about Misa-Misa and Light-kun's detainment."

The elder Yagami huffed slightly and pattered towards the two. "Yes, I was also wondering when my son would be able to return home. You don't have him held under suspicion still, if I may say so."

L hesitantly flicking his eyes between the elder and younger Yagami, who seemed to be leaning towards their conversation even though his eye stayed glued to the folder in his hands.

His eyes rolled slowly back over to Soichiro. "Yes, I suppose I do not. Though, it is difficult to accept the fact that I could be wrong. Light-kun has all of the potential Kira-related traits, and if we had not apprehended the presently deceased Kira, I would still assume that your son is he."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Ryuuzaki-san." Light could be heard mumbling from across the room and L fervently held his gaze at a small soy sauce smudge on Matsuda's shirt to not roll his eyes.

"That is superfluous thinking, Light-kun," came his retort, and he mentally cursed himself. Why he had to have the last word, the detective did not even know.

"Well, by all the standards you've set up for this 'Kira' you see me to be, we might as well accuse you of being the murderer himself. You too have the same traits you accuse of me." Light flipped the page over, eyes still not peeling to the detective he was quarreling with, feigning nonchalance.

"That is correct. Though, if what you say is true Light-kun, would you not have accused me earlier?" He tilted his head to the side, knowing Light's retort already, but it seemed he was just playing to the whims of the other detective's, who were listening intently to the conversation. They were either impressed with the dialogue or waiting for someone to throw the first punch.

"It would be a feeble cause, Ryuuzaki. Who would really put in this much effort to catch himself?" Finally, Light's eyes made their way to meet the other detective's bottomless orbs.

'_Duh_.' L wanted to say, but he opted to nodding, pale face indifferent.

"We could run around in this circle all day…" Aizawa suddenly exclaimed. "It has been a long and tiring day, and I too would really like to know Yagami-kun and Amane-san's fates, as they have already been put through enough at the case's expense."

L attempted thoughtfulness, but it probably came out more uncaring. "True, I suppose. As you can see, I have already released Light-kun and am willing to let them leave as they wish."

Light bent down gracefully to place the folder he was holding back into it's appropriate pile before walking over towards L, fixing the crinkles that had formed in his shirt. He looked towards L with wistfulness in his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his, twiddling his thumbs slightly. L narrowed his eyes, barely.

"Actually, Ryuuzaki-san, I was really hoping you might let me stay on and help with the case. That is, if it not too much trouble?"

L wanted to scoff. Did the others really buy into this? Light was a very good actor, but this was just buttering the already buttered bread.

Matsuda piped up, a fervent look on his face. "Oh, Light-kun, surely you'd rather take some time to rest? I mean, you have already missed enough school due to this."

Okay, so apparently L was wrong about Light's acting skills. He watched as the boy's hands came up to wave at Matsuda. "Well, since I am looking to join into some form of the law enforcement, wouldn't it be more worthwhile to take the opportunity to work on real cases with the best detective the world has ever known?" At that, L really did roll his eyes, though thankfully only Light saw and a small smirk shone through in lieu of his effort to irritate the detective.

Soichiro rubbed his chin between his fingers. "I would rather you complete your education… But, the chance to gain this type of experience may never come around again. You have my approval, but the rest if up to Ryuuzaki-san."

Both turned in tandem to the lithe detective who stared back, pensive.

He took a moment to shift his eyes to the ground and then to the shinigami hovering over Matsuda's shoulder, wondering offhandedly if she had taken a liking to him, and then to meet back with piercing sepia eyes, _daring_ him to make a move.

He waved a hand in Light's direction carelessly. "Certainly."

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief and Matsuda sent a silly smile Light's way, before turning back to L. "And what of Misa-Misa?"

"Misa-Misa will be released to return home."

Matsuda scratched the back of his head momentarily. "Actually Ryuuzaki-san, Misa-Misa has kind of… asking me to stay on. As her real manager that is."

L's eyes stared at him levelly. He really couldn't turn Matsuda away, for, despite the others' protests, he liked the guy and knew that his presence would be necessary when analyzing personality traits. It would be a shame to see him go and act as a permanent bimbo to an equally silly bimbo.

"Then, I suppose we will still be seeing a lot of Misa-Misa." He deadpanned.

L could have sworn he watched sparkles pop out of Matsuda's eyes. Instead, the detective turned and addressed the entire team. "Today has been quite successful. I would recommend that you all take your time now to return home to your families and we will continue the analysis tomorrow at eight o'clock."

Soichirou clapped his son on the shoulder and Light swished his eyes quickly over L before the detective's began packing up their respective belongings and taking their leave.

L had returned to his seat in front of his computer terminal, mentally relishing in the familiarity of it as his hand went to swish some M&M's from the candy bowl situated next to his mouse, crunching down loudly on the candy and closing his eyes in momentary bliss as the chocolate pervaded his senses.

_Delicious_.

He barely registered someone's presence next to him and opened one eye to see Light standing over him, a blank look on his face as he took in the detective bent over himself munching on a mouthful of chocolate treats. L shifted his eyes to see that Yagami senior was still present as well as Mogi and Watari, who had recently entered with his tray of tea.

This still didn't reassure L enough to stop from feeling apprehension at looking into Kira's face.

After a moment of quiet staring, Light warped his facial features into a soft smile, eyes still sparkling with unbridled fire as he stuck a hand out to L, playing the honor roll student well. "It's a pleasure to finally be working with you, _L_."

The detective felt his breath slow as his eyes widened only slightly, but not enough for the college student to notice the difference. '_Don't rise to the bait. Don't challenge_.' He willed himself. Instead, the thin detective took Light's wrist in a soft grip between pointer finger and thumb and raised it up and down in the semblance of a handshake before dropping the offending appendage quickly.

Light smiled down at him, but the red that peered out from behind his eyes made it appear as a sneer and L forced himself to not react. He was used to dealing with criminals. It was the norm. Though, interacting with criminals who were obviously better suited for human interaction was a cause of alarm for the skinny man.

Light tugged at the edge of his shirt slightly before turning on his heel and heading out the door to meet his waiting father, but not before passing a prideful smirk L's way, nose upturned.

L wanted to gag.

Instead, he wiped his hand quickly on his faded denim jeans and started clicking haphazardly on the news feed broadcasting overseas from England. Even L needed to relax sometime. He noticed the soft ripping sound again, and wondered what it was that made the shinigami sound that way as Rem came to hover slightly over the detective's left shoulder.

"What is that?" She asked after a moment of stringent silence.

L moved his eyes to her face, before responding, "Football." She looked thoroughly unsatisfied and L turned his attentions back to the game. The game passed for a while as the ball was held by the midfielders rather consistently before one of the forwards from Arsenal F.C. weaved his way to score. L let out a soft sound of discomfort, which cause Rem to stare at him slightly.

"What? What did the human in blue do?" She asked, sounding more interested.

L looked at her with a withering expression. "The blue is Arsenal F.C. and he just scored a point."

"Is that bad?"

Watari popped up on L's right side, exclaiming, "Oh, look! Manchester United is losing! Roger must be having a field day."

L puffed out his cheeks a bit as he looked at Watari, who threw out a breathy laugh. Rem was looking between the two as if they were exchanging a secret code. "What?"

L wrapped his arms around his propped up knees and sipped down his tea, adding sugar by the pound every so often as his eyes stayed trained on the screen. Watari looked over to the shinigami and his mustache bristled slightly as he smiled her way. "Don't worry about him. Manchester United is his preferred football team."

L suddenly let out a small noise of satisfaction as apparently Manchester U. had reclaimed the top score in the game and he sent a silly grin Watari's way. The elder man rolled his eyes and said, "I suppose I'll let Roger know that he has lost this round."

Rem leaned in to see the men in red running around, carrying a large golden cup and everyone was screaming. She shook her head. "I really don't understand humans at all."

She began backing away and L turned in his spinning chair to stop her. "Please do not leave, Rem-san. I would like for you to remain here in my investigation building for further questioning if you would not mind."

She stared at L for a moment before nodding her head once. "I cannot be too far from the Death Note I am connected to." With that, she turned and disappeared through the wall adjacent to the lone pair in the room.

"How peculiar…" L muttered under his breath and Watari nodded in agreement.

"Would you like some cake, Sir?"

L smiled happily up at his ward. "Yes."

As Watari left the room, L took a sip of his granular sludge and felt his mind wander. Was Rem going to frequent her Death Note? And if so, was she able to find where L had put it. He felt the sides of his mouth turn downwards momentarily. Beyond was still in his room. The Death Note was in his room.

He watched the sugar swish back and forth at the bottom of his cup, and decided that it would not be a problem unless Beyond was somehow able to get his hands on the Death Note. For now, he was safe.

Despondency filled him as he thought upon the stupid mistake Beyond had made. His doppelganger obviously knew that Light Yagami was Kira and vehemently stated it over and over again. Yet, he let his own pride get in the way and threw out his name.

'_Unwise_.'

Yet, there was nothing they could do now. This was precisely the reason why L had sent the detectives home. He flicked his coal black eyes to the small clock in the corner of his computer screen, reading twelve twenty-nine PM. He was confident that, though Light again possessed his Kira personality, he was not in possession of his own Death Note and therefore unable to harm anyone in any way, least of all Beyond Birthday.

L sighed softly against the edge of his cup and placed it on the saucer as weariness crept into his features.

"Is something the matter?" Watari mumbled from his side as he placed a gleaming slice of Devil's Food cake with a voluptuous amount of vanilla frosting down in front of the detective.

And then, L became very apprehensive.

He had yet to erase the footage from earlier that day. Thankfully, it seemed that Watari had also had no time to go over the taping, as he had been preoccupied with handling the teams doings at the crime scene in theYotsuba parking lot. L felt himself worry suddenly for Watari's health. Maybe he had pushed him too far, for he _was_ getting rather old.

Yet, the lithe detective found himself gnawing on a munched thumb when he finally realized that Watari had sat at the terminal next to him and was waiting expectantly for an answer. And was that concern he spotted from behind round spectacles?

"No." He mumbled from behind his thumb. "Though I suppose this subject must be breached soon…"

Watari's interest seemed to peak at this mentioning as he raised one of his eyebrows and his fluffy white mustache seemed to bristle with a concern of its own. "And that is?" He prompted.

L tilted his head to the side and rest both hands upon his knees, gripping slightly as if trying to ground himself. "Concerning… Beyond Birthday." He took a chance and looked over at Watari, whose face remained surprisingly calm. "Earlier today, we, ah… spoke." He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he tried to formulate the correct words for what had occurred between himself and the ex-murderer, but seemed to be failing in his eloquence. "We have, at present, come to an understanding on certain… things." The younger man flicked his eyes down to his hands on his knees, watching his own white knuckles turn whiter as he tightened his grip. "I have decided not to return him back to the United States."

"Hmm…" Watari contemplated, as he further leaned back within the seat.

"It would be more ethical to do so, but I find that it would cause more problems that necessary for the California Legislature if they were to, in all essence, receive a dead man. Furthermore, if I was even still considering sending him back, I would not feel comfortable unless I escorted him myself. If he had escaped before, what is to say he would not do so again? No, I would not trust his deliverance to anyone else…" He seemed to trail off, contemplating his words. "Yet, I am no longer considering that option. I have already released him from confinement."

At this, Watari's eyes switched to focus on his face and he felt suddenly very small in his ward's presence. Yet, the elder man remained silent.

"You were absolutely correct when you said that something had changed within him. I do not feel like he is the same Beyond we knew those many years ago. He is more… lucid, and I find myself believing that his judgment on certain matters is sound. We had a rather long… talk."

Finishing the statement, L turned wide eyes to his father-figure, waiting for the questions to begin, but Watari simply sighed and said, "Do I even want to know?"

At this, L shook his head back and forth furiously, cheeks flushed.

Watari pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you certain of his sanity?"

"As certain as I can be."

"He is an ex serial murderer."

"He is."

"Do you feel he still has poor anger management?"

"…It's more controlled." '_As long as we keep him from Light Yagami_,' L added mentally.

"Do you believe he will be a harm to yourself in the future?"

"Beyond wouldn't do that."

Watari peeked from behind his glasses at L, raising an eyebrow and shooting a wondering glance at the detective for using so familiar a term. He had always taught L the highest of etiquette. Something drastic must have happened for L to be, one, referring the Beyond Birthday by first name only, and, two, for showing so much trust in the ex-convict.

He leaned forwards slowly. "You know I cannot approve." At this, even L's face fell, but Watari held up a hand in an impasse. "But…" He patted L awkwardly on the back of the head, before continuing, "I cannot be one to choose for you. You know I will support you in your decisions and wish only for your contentment."

He stood and collected the empty tray into his arms before turning to exit the room. Right before he stepped through the automatic door, Watari inclined his head towards L and bowed slightly. "Goodnight, Sir."

L responded with a small, disbelieving, "Goodnight Watari."

Then, L was alone in the room.

And he was so happy he could cry.

* * *

"_I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun,  
with the ashes of this world in my lungs.  
But who am I to say let's all just run away,  
Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today.  
It's the end of the world...  
As in Heaven, as in Earth, we've been dead since our birth."_

- Hollywood Undead "City"

* * *

Anger permeated every bone in his body.

His hands shook slightly with the excitement as he nailed the last of the Wara Ningyo into the wall opposite the doorknob in Blues-harp Babysplit's inner bedroom, the only one with a thumb turn lock.

He felt like he was lacking something in his method, but realized that in this case he had no use for the string he would usually thread in a triangle through the latch and under the door, so that the murder appeared a suicide.

No, he didn't need it this time.

Room 404. Where it all would end.

Beyond could feel himself shaking. He was so very furious. At forgetting to bring a hammer. At Naomi Misora, for playing the pawn in L's hand. At _L_, the greatest detective the world had ever known.

Yet, the spark of excitement was there.

Once he was gone, L would be unable to find Beyond Birthday, the murderer spewing his mayhem throughout Los Angeles. L would think that Rue Ryuzaki was a sad victim in a brilliant murderer's tragic killing spree.

His lips twitched up and he leaned back on crouched legs to crawl over to the two large gasoline cans nearer the door.

L will be so goddamn _angry_ when his criminal completely disappears!

Right from under his nose.

He will never, **ever** find Beyond Birthday. Because Beyond Birthday will have won; he will have beaten L Lawliet and lay claim to the responsibility of making the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases a case that L, himself, was not able to solve. He would beat L in the land of the living and he would beat L to death. Beyond would get his vengeance.

Finally.

He touched the cans with his index and middle finger before unscrewing one cap, then the other. The tainted smell of gasoline permeated the air.

Beyond had chosen fire.

He needed a way to destroy the victims completely, take away something that was supposed to be there. He took away Believe Bridesmaid's comic books, then made Quarter Queen's ugly little eyes, and finally Backyard Bottomslash's arm. His eyes rolled skyward as he began tossing the substance to cover the room all around him, over pictures and bed sheets and furniture and carpet.

No, Beyond chose fire for the very purpose to take away his identity. L would _never_ know who the fourth victim was, other than the alias he had given Naomi. L would think Beyond was still out there. No, Beyond Birthday needed to burn.

It made his lips turn up as he doused himself from head to toe in the rank substance, feeling it permeate his hair and run lines silkily down his back, turning his white shirt grey and his blue jeans black. Soaked. As if he were drowning in water instead of roasting in fire.

But no. Water would simply not do. That was too poetic and too biblical. The Christian god had flooded the Earth as did the Pagan god Zeus. Tilting his head to the side as he stared at the Wara Ningyo doll, he realized that he was much braver than Zeus. It had been prophesized that the whole of the universe would be swallowed in fire, so Zeus, fearing for his own existence, chose water.

What a silly thing to do.

Beyond tutted the nothingness of the room.

**He** did not fear for his life.

**He** did not fear for his existence.

**He** would transcend this life into the next and when dead, his purpose would be served.

A smile stretched at his face and he coughed a little on the stench before letting out a loud, "Kya! Kya! Kya!" into the vacant room. "Ha! Ha! H—No, no, it's more of a guffaw… **KYA!!!**"

He nodded approvingly to himself as he lifted the third can on gasoline over his head.

Oh, how _nice_ it will be to die!

Suddenly, a pounding on the door could be hear through his muddled thoughts and Misora screaming, "Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Was she trying to break down the door?

No, he would not let her.

The can emptied and he dropped it nonchalantly to his side, staring at the door as it budged slightly and he could see her piercing gaze through the crack.

"Ryuzaki!"

His features hardened and eyebrows drew together, a grimace on his face. He took the dry set of matches from the desk and lit one. Only one was needed.

Beyond had chosen fire.

And then, the held the match to his sleeve.

The effect was instantaneous. The flames ran down his body and to the floor, spreading quickly throughout the room as the rest engulfed his form into the chasm of heat. It was so extremely intense. The heat was not as strong as he would have liked and he could barely hear Misora shooting the door over the roar of the flames burning at his skin, turning it red then brown then black as it bubbled at his flesh. It didn't feel hot at all. It was so goddamn **fantastic**!

L would pay! L would never figure it out! L would never know!

The thought was so satisfying that he almost couldn't take it but laughed. The smoke was invading his lungs though and burned his trachea, making the noises erupting more hoarse.

And when Misora burst through the door, Beyond was crumbling suddenly, body wracked with smoke and ash and fire and death. And it was suddenly so HOT. It was unbearable and Beyond flayed his arms around, gritting his teeth until he couldn't take it anymore.

The fire was spreading.

And Beyond let out the most terrible shriek of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

"—HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beyond bolted upright from his position near the edge of the couch, where he had apparently fallen asleep crouched in the corner with legs drawn tightly to himself. Quickly, he began patting at his clothing, feeling cotton and denim intact. He then reached under his shirt to his chest and over his arms, feeling smooth skin save for some goose bumps. He raised a trembling limb to his face and head, running thin fingers through messy, tangled hair and over his features, lacking the feel of bubbling or charred skin.

He shivered and leaned his head back, covering his eyes with one hand and gripped at the carpet with the other.

How long had it been since he last had a nightmare?

At that time, he wanted death so bad.

Pulling his palm down his face, despondent eyes wandered to the view out of the half drawn drapes, seeing darkness and a happily lit cityscape. '_Tokyo_.' He reminded himself, '_L_.' A shaky breath escaped him and his eyes turned towards his left side where he had earlier piled up _his_ clothing, not the ones L had given him, and set fire to with his lighter. They sat in a little smoldering pile, remnants of what they used to be.

Had L really not realized that he had not owned his face since he was young? He had been copying L with makeup and clothing until A killed himself. At that time, he had really became a partial insomniac and stayed indoors constantly, wide eyes staring and picking everything apart.

Then, he had been burnt.

Beyond ran his arms up one another as he thought back on it, a constant grimace adorning his face.

His skin had been charred so badly that they had to perform reconstructive surgery in order for his trachea and larynx to work again. His vocal chords had been permanently damaged as well from the smoke, but that only changed his intonation some. He supposed that they had taken the drawings collected from his small apartment that he had sketched of L (or how he had remembered the detective) and, believing them to be self-portraits, used them as a model for what they presumed Beyond had looked like.

No, before he had been placed in prison, the doctor's put him back together. They had tried to give him some sense of self. Yet, by the time he had healed to the fullest extent, Beyond Birthday's face was not what he had been born with. Beyond Birthday now had L Lawliet's face.

He let out a slight groan, but picked himself up off the floor, bones cracking as he removed himself from the strange sleeping position.

Then, a small sound reached his ears.

It was as if someone was tearing a piece of paper in two, but it was so soft he was not sure he had heard correctly. Turning his head, he didn't see any evidence of L returning, but the lights were all off and shadows permeated every inch of the living room.

The tearing sound again and this time Beyond was sure he heard it.

Stepping around the couch, he made his way through the furthest door on the right, to the bedroom he had changed in earlier.

As soon as he flicked his eyes over the room, a shadow floated past his vision and his ruddy red eyes widened as his brows drew together. He didn't want to call out but walked inside the room to see if anyone was there or if it really was his eyes playing dirty tricks on him.

Stepping inside, he saw that the cupboard on the right of the desk was open, so he took two fingers and pulled the door back to reveal a small glass case with a small black bound book sitting within it.

His head leaned to one side, then the other, contemplating what exactly it was when a chill so strong attacked his form and even Beyond Birthday cringed under its force. He tensed, arms locking at the joints and teeth gritted together as all the hairs on his body stood at attention.

_Something was behind him_.

The tearing sound permeated the room, and this time it sounded way too loud.

Slowly, he tore his eyes from the glass case and around, around, around to stare at whatever was blowing freezing waves of tension down his neck.

Looking back and up, his wide eyes were widened to discomforting levels as his jaw dropped in amazed horror and his gaze came to lock with grotesque and penetrating feline-like orbs belonging to the most disgusting and intense creature he had ever seen.

And then, Beyond gasped.

* * *

**A/N:**Oh, and if there's any confusion, the flashback to the LABB cases starts at the song quote and ends as the screaming. I think I love that book more than the actual DN series. Is that blasphemy?

And yeah, I can totally see L going to the pub for a soccer brawl. He'd be capoiera-ing everyone's ass! YEAHHH BOYYY!! So, **review?** Me love you? :D Super awesome brownie points for my fishies!!!


	10. Leave No Stone Left Unturned

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I just play.

**Author's Awesome Note:** Finally! It took me like a day to write and then, like, four to edit and stuff. I bet there's still a lot wrong too. Oh well. Numero 10 people! More plot! More sexy time! Oooh, me like...

And thank yous and responses to:

Pseudo Hanyo: Holy crap, Batman! Keep your pants on! Yeah, L is totalllyyy a genius. I guess his mind was taking a furlough day when he decided to put B and the DN in the same room? But YES!! I taught myself the Silversun Pickups' "Growing Old is Getting Old" on drums this summer. Fan-fucking-tastic. If I was the slightest bit computer savvy, I would tape it and put that shit on youtube. BAM. Oh, and stop salivating already, here's the next part!!!!

Mystical Tears: O_O Wow, so I read your post and was like "Hold crap! This person is psychic!!" No joke, stop predicting my storylineeeee!!!! *whines* And yes, I've come to like Rem and decided I will use her extensively. *insert evil laughter here* Oh, and good girl for no drugs and alcohol. *pats head*

Blue-Harps Babysplit: Oh you're famous allright!! Haha! All the BB's around the world gotta holla at a girl, ya hurd?

Serpent Magick: Pfft. Yeah, **we'll** see what happens with Misa. I might have to make a nigga slap a hoe. O_O But really, I'm already giddy with ideas about B interacting with the team. SCHWINGGG!

bm: tutus? Really? *thumbs up* You shall have to describe said dream in more detail as I would absolutely _love_ to visualize that.

Merrylex: thanks again for your constant support! Makes me want to keep writing the more people review! :D Yeah, they're "working" together again, but they're gonna be assholes to each other. Oh yeahhhh.

Quiet: Pfft. For sure! Beyond says to Rem, "What it do, baby boo?" OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT!!

Sashocirrione: Oh yes, I **definitely** have a thing for Matsuda. I'd take _that_ with some whipped creme. O_O But then again, I have a thing for Adam Savage too. Maybe I should rethink my taste in men?

**AND NOW! FINALLLLYYY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF SNAKE FIGHTING!! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS! THANK YOUUUUU!!! ;D  
**

**(Don't hate that I got it up late. I was at a wedding and modeling at a car show in Vegas. No lie. That took up most of my weekend. Chicka chicka, yeahhh!!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Leave No Stone Left Unturned**

Beyond Birthday was never a man of eloquence. In fact, his mouth was rather useless when in need. For example, a girl from Romania had recently come to stay at Wammy's and had accidentally found his stash of strawberry jam. By the time his mind had caught up with his movements, Beyond found himself standing over the poor child and was screaming in Romanian. He didn't even know where he had _learned_ the God forsaken language, but there it was, spewing from his mouth like arrows penetrating deep into her soul and forever immortalizing the boy as someone to be feared.

At times when Beyond had passed out from exhaustion, he would find himself waking up laughing at the top of his lungs. His voice would be hoarse and sometimes he wouldn't realize for a few moments that the laughter was coming out of his mouth. It would then occur to him why the other homeless tended to look at his strangely.

There were also instances where Beyond Birthday's mouth appeared to have its own conscience, and would use it in defense of his pride. Such was the case with Backyard Bottomslash. He had followed her stealthily into her home and she had screamed and ran when she saw him, but Beyond persevered. Why wouldn't he? She saw him and he wasn't just about to shrug and walk away. He knew the police wouldn't come anyway. Stupid, bitch, didn't she know her time was up? He followed her screams because _oh_ that girl loved to scream and Beyond absolutely _fed_ off of it. He didn't even have to fight for her to go down, for the drugs had taken the correct effect and her movements had slowed, her eyes dazed and skin cold to the touch as he pushed her on the floor and she asked what he was going to do to her.

Do to her?

Well, he was going to kill her, obviously.

If she thought he wanted to fuck her, as much as a turn on the young blonde bimbo was, that would not provide him what he wanted. _His_ high would come from watching the life drain from her eyes. But he was slightly put off when her screams had halted as the numbing agent wore on. A frown had adorned his face as he bashed her head with a lead pipe. There was some blood leaking from her mouth but no coherent words flowed there. How he wanted those SCREAMS.

So, he experimented. Would she die simply by blood loss to the appendages? '_Well, let's find out_,' his mind supplied. And then he had found the saw, and before he knew it he was sawing at her arm first, where the bicep met the shoulder blade. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she would emit a weak retaliation.

"You **bastard**! They're going… AH!! They're –going to find you…!"

"Hm…" Beyond's smile stretched as her head slammed back into the floor while a sharp shriek was released from her mouth as he was finally able to pull the arm off with a great deal of verve. It had been more securely attached than he had supposed. Interesting.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FU—" She bit into her lip suddenly as he worked his way into the crease between her leg and torso with the crimson stained saw, planning on removing that as well. It only made sense for her to only have two appendages.

He _was_ turning her into a clock after all.

Beyond was crouched down next to her now, toes twitching with each push and pull, murmuring, "Scream." over and over again, a maniacal gleam in his eyes as shaggy hair matted to his forehead. Sweaty. Bloody.

He paused in his ministrations; sawn halfway through the tissue and ligaments of her thigh, noting her muscles were contracting terribly, one fancy black imitation of a high heel hanging languidly off of her ankle. He leaned his face close to hers eyes bugging and focused and even through her tears she had the balls to stare back at his and, willing herself, spat in his face. He giggled suddenly and wiped the spit off with the back of his hand, wondering if his face was red because of the hand he used, before slamming the same questioned fist into the center of her chest, causing her keening to increase and the tears to burn tracks down her face more prominently.

"Louder, bitch." He murmured into her ear.

She rolled her eyes his way, the flash of unconsciousness feeding it's way into her features. "Fuck you, asshole… They're gonna—AH. Find you…" Her left hand, still connected to her body, gripped lamely at his foot and he raised an intrigued eyebrow to peer at its call for sympathy. Whether she was aware of it or not, he didn't know.

He smiled then and her eyes widened.

"_No, they won't_."

He ran one hand lazily over the blood streaming down his own arms, watching the gooey substance pull apart and ooze over his pale flesh, muscles contracting as it congealed to the surface. "I would love to poke out your eyes, but unlike _her_, you look prettier with them." He suddenly came very clos to her face and she let out a pained and startled noise. "BUT YOU JUST LOOK SO AFRAID, HOW CAN I RESIST??!"

And, without his consent, the laughter began again. Slow at first, but growing.

He was cutting, cutting, cutting.

Sawing, gnashing, gnawing.

Watching her face contort in pain, he slammed a fist against her chest again and she screamed, "FUCK YOU! WHY ME?"

As he sawed back and forth, back and forth, he brought his face right over hers, watching each eyebrow twitch and each tensing around her gritted teeth at the saw's movements, digging through the bone. The blood was flowing from her mouth now, pretty heavily, and he was tempted to lick it, just to see what it was like, but he refrained.

"Why you, huh?" He finally spoke in retaliation to her question. "Hmm… Maybe it's because you're blonde? No, because you're a slut. Maybe because the attire you wear to work isn't _really_ Dolce and Gabbana? Maybe because **you're a clock**." He felt his hand twitch at the final budge of the saw, causing him to squeal in joy as it announced its arrival through the bone. He stood, and, with lean arms, grabbed her foot and positioned his own at the joint where the incision with the saw had been made.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I'M FUCKING BEYOND BIRTHDAY AND I SAID SO."

With that, he pulled. **Hard**.

"KYA! KYA! KYA!"

And her leg pulled apart, hinged slightly by sinew and fat, which spilled in small gobs around the carpet. But who really cares about that when the blood covers it up anyway?

And, as he leaned back over her, crouching across her chest, a nail between his front teeth which chattered through his shiver-inducing giggles and watching her face contort in renewed pain, he vaguely wondered if she was going to wake the neighbors.

* * *

So, Beyond Birthday was not one to think about his actions, but rather worked on impulse. It wasn't his fault really. It was just how they had taught him to be. Not his fault. Theirs.

And at this notion, he was left wondering exactly how long he had been staring into the hollow, lemon colored pupils of… well, whatever it was he was staring at. But he released his breath quickly, not realized that he had even been holding it and the unrelenting chill of the unknown continued to course down his spine at this creature's whim.

When it had finally clicked in Beyond's brain that what he was looking at was definitely **not** human, he realized some depressing possibilities about why he was staring at such a creature.

Which was exactly why he gasped again.

At this, Rem tilted her boney head to the left and then to the right, suddenly and accompanied by that small tearing sound which seemed too large for the quiet room. Far too loud. Beyond's senses were so focused on Rem, that he jumped slightly at the sound and fell back against the cabinet door, closing it and he even registered that his knees were shaking.

Was he scared?

He didn't really have time to think about it, though, for when Beyond had jumped, Rem swept foreward with unblinking eyes to level herself with his face. It didn't really help, considering her eyes were almost twice the size of his which made them extra disquieting.

Her head creaked one way then the other again. Tearing.

And so, Beyond's mouth took action in account of his brain's pause.

"Am I dead?"

In an instant, he believed that this was the wrong thing to ask, for Rem recoiled slightly and it seemed her mouth stretched widely across her face deepened into an even deeper frown of distaste.

Beyond's own hand had flown over his mouth before he knew it as she looked at him. Was she examining him? Did he do something to offend some God?

'_Probably_.'

They were both frozen, staring at each other. How long? Neither was probably sure. Then, Rem opened that cavernous mouth and spoke.

"No."

Beyond blinked from behind his own palm splayed over his mouth. No? Meaning he wasn't dead? Then what the hell was he looking at? Whatever it was had a gigantic exoskeleton and was hunched over much like he himself was, though it seemed the weight of its upper torso was the cause for that. It had bandages covering most of its body and Beyond caught himself speculating whether it was a burn victim before writing that one off as its own bucket of crazy. What sort of burn victim was seven feet tall with eyes the size of tennis balls and claws? And what kind of psycho-looking burn victim would L invite into his inner sanctum?!

'_Uh, __**you**_,' Beyond felt his mind dwindle accusingly and he frowned.

Yet, he was shaken from his thoughts as she spoke again, seemingly with more confidence.

"You can see me." It came out as more of a statement rather than a question and Beyond was unsure whether to supply an answer or let it continue talking. Finally, her eyes blinked and Beyond felt something inside him relax slightly.

"Yes?"

Damn his self-conscious voice!

"Yes," she repeated.

Then, they were silent again and sizing each other up. Well, at least he wasn't shitting himself nor was he presently in the realm of the dead. This notion seemed to lessen his tension as he realized that he was still in the waking world, not asleep, and able to protect L the way he was meant to.

Her head twitched again as she spoke.

"How?"

Beyond opened his mouth this time but, of course, no words came out.

Rem lifted one of her giant appendages and placed one foot on either side of Beyond, completely invading any personal space he may have had. "Your eyes…" Then with the tearing neck sound again. "You have _his_ eyes, don't you? How did you get them? Let me see them, human." With that she took one of her bony hands and gripped the bottom of his jaw tightly before turning his head one way then the other, bringing herself nose to nose with the unaware Beyond Birthday who appeared a perpetual state of shock. It was not that he was so shocked that he could not retaliate to such a violation to his person. It was just that he didn't know what _exactly_ he was dealing with, and everyone knows that knowledge is power.

So, he let her push and prod at him for a while, but it just seemed like she was looking at his eyes from different angles. Well, he had always known there was something strange about his eyes. They did appear **red** after all. Yet, it was the fact that he could see la person's lifespan and name above their heads. Maybe he was able to see more than just that, and he had just not experienced such a sight until now?

It wasn't too implausible.

So, carefully, he put a hesitant hand over hers and she paused in her scruples to focus on him.

"What do you mean _his_ eyes?"

A moment later, and, "His. He dropped them to Earth. He didn't want to see anymore."

Beyond scrunched his eyebrows together.

"And what exactly is _he_? And _you_, for that matter. What are you?"

Rem released his chin slightly and stepped back again. "I come for those who are meant to die."

"…Like, a grim reaper?" At that, she seemed to scowl. Apparently that was not the most well-expressed manner of speaking. So, he tried again. "A God of Death? Like a shinigami?" She turned her head slightly and the tearing sound was less blaring before nodding a fraction.

"Yes."

Beyond realized then that he really needed to take a mental vacation. It appeared that the only information his cursed eyes brought him dealt with death. Death, death, death. Couldn't they give a guy a break?

Before he realized it, he had groaned in frustration and sunk the rest of the way down, back against the cabinet, to the fluffy crème carpeting singing songs of clouds and marshmallows from underneath his bare feet.

Rem seemed to peak in her interest at this recent outburst.

"What? What is it, human?"

Beyond leaned his head back against the wood and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sour look on his face as a headache began its stealthy journey into his brain.

"No, nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just dandy locked in a hotel room with some other guy's eyes having a conversation with a God of Death. Nothing strange about that at all." Another groan was omitted as he buried his face in his open palms, wishing that L would come back and make it better, which made him further speculate to when exactly it was he had become such a baby. Yet another groan resounded throughout the darkness.

Rem stared down at him, nonchalant.

"Who are you?"

"Beyond Birthday."

"I am aware. What is your purpose?"

"Hm?" At the most recent inquiry, Beyond poked round, curious eyes from behind folded arms and blinked up at her. "To protect L, of course." What was the use in lying to a Death God? At least there was someone to talk to. Who knew how long he had been passed out before his nightmare had awoken him.

Yet, he noticed her pupils dilate slightly and he neck tore again.

Didn't that hurt or something?

"Do you believe in the will of L Lawliet or the will of Kira?"

Beyond felt his nose scrunch up in disgust at the mention of that bastard's name and there was a foul taste instantly permeating his mouth. The sides of his lips turned downwards and he huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"Pfft. Yeah, like I would **ever** follow Kira. I want him **dead**." Rem turned her head fully towards him at this recent discovery, wondering if the young Light Yagami was going to blackmail her into killing all those opposed to him and if this included the Beyond Birthday now spitting his dogma out in front of her. "He's a bastard and just a kid." His eyes widened slightly and he shot an expectant glance her way. "Hey! You're a Death God! Can you kill him for me? I'll make it worth your while?"

Her head shook quickly and Beyond's face fell in defeat. "I can only kill at the destined time of death."

He snorted. "Yeah, _tell_ me about it."

"Beyond Birthday."

"You know, you really don't have to say my entire name."

"…"

"…"

"…Beyond Birthday."

"_What_?"

"Why are you on that detective's side of justice?"

Beyond blinked and scratched at the side of his chin with a pointer finger as he contemplated what to say. "I don't really care about justice, one way or the other. Fuck justice. I've killed too, and L's justice would mean my death. I mean, it's good and all, but I'm really only doing it for… for L." Suddenly, Beyond felt really self-conscious to be baring his feelings, even though it was with an invisible God of Death. Just saying what was winding its way through his body out loud made it alive, more intense, and _real_. "I want Kira dead. I mean, I want him **dead**. But it's not for peace or the betterment of the world or L's personal form of justice… I'm doing it to protect someone I care for. _Kira_ doesn't know what he's doing, 'cause he's just a kid. _Kira_ doesn't care for anyone. Actually, I'd do _anything_ to preserve L's existence, even if it costs me my own life."

At this, he looked up to meet Rem's eyes, this time neither of them apprehensive nor unsure, and Rem felt something deep inside of her body twinge at the thought of sacrificing oneself for someone else.

"I mean, is that really so wrong?"

And Rem found that she couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

It was true what they said. That you don't really learn to appreciate something until it is taken away. It was approximately eleven thirty-two the next night (the last time L checked) and L was beginning to feel a slight emptiness at Beyond's absence. Yet, he found himself disagreeing with the statement that "absence makes the heart grow fonder". No. L thought it was more along the lines of painful, strained, or irritating.

It also caused him to break a nail.

Quite painful.

Was liking someone supposed to give you indigestion? It was either that or the knowing tone that Light had used the entire day as they went over the rules listed in the Death Note and posed questions to Rem, who seemed to be disappearing more and more frequently. Though, L suspected it was nothing of great concern.

He was preoccupied by Beyond Birthday.

He blamed his cheesecake actually. The comment Beyond had made after sex about him being a cheesecake seemed to be playing in a loop over and over again in his mind and l couldn't help but think Beyond was exactly that—one big cheesecake. And that sounded so very appetizing.

So, he had a completely valid excuse for being less preoccupied with the case, though he did not appear thus. It did not stop him from exercising a plan, which the other detective's had fervently refused but he went along with it in secret anyway. They would test the thirteen day rule out on some convicts in the united States waiting on death row. The American government owed him a favor anyway. Furthermore, L was wary that all of the rules were valid. He had an instinctual pull telling him something was amiss, and L was _never_ wrong.

But now all of the other detectives had left for the night and L was feeling peculiar. It was an alien feeling pervading his senses; the feeling of loneliness. That fact in itself was depressing.

His eyes peeled off of the glaring screen to the sliding door announcing Watari's ritual dessert service as midnight passed. Though, L felt his face fall slightly as he saw cheesecake. He loved cheesecake. Beyond was a cheesecake. He really needed to rethink this whole circular reasoning thing.

As Watari placed the plate in front of him and refilled his saucer with tea, setting it lightly on the gently decorated china, he said in a slightly wavering voice, "Ryuuzaki… our guest seems to be making a habit out of, oh how should I put this… _talking_ to himself." L and Watari crossed curious glances and Watari shrugged at the detective's lack of a response. "I'm just saying…"

Then the elder man bid his goodnights to the detective and retreated up to his room. L felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of Watari growing old. Sure, his hair had been gray when they had first met and the wrinkles adorned his face, making him appear wise. But now, Watari simply looked tired. It made L wonder whether he was forcing his ward too hard, without even realizing it.

Instead he shook the thought off and was confident that if there was any such troubles in the future, that Watari would hold enough trust in L to inform him of such dilemmas.

Beyond talking to himself was an entirely other story.

So he took a bite of cheesecake and released a happy tone at the sugary delight while he clicked his mouse over the camera situated in his own bedroom. Yes, L was paranoid. But thank whichever god was out there that he remembered to erase the tapes from the confinement cell; for he didn't know how much longer Watari would last if he had seen _those_ videos.

Flicking through the different angles, he tried to locate Beyond and was able to only get a skewed view of the younger man, crouched in a rather uncomfortable looking position between the wall nearest the door and the bed. On closer inspection, L could see him waving his hands about in the fashion of physical jargon, but was unable to make out if his lips were moving.

Well, the supposed hand motion was cause enough for worry as it appeared that Beyond was the only person within the room.

'_Unless…_' L felt the cranks in his mind begin putting the pieces together and he froze in mid bite, dropping his fork which went ringing to the floor as the truth slammed into him like a metal door. '_Oh, no._'

He rose quickly from the seat, quickly shutting down his computer and rushing towards the door as he made his way back to his bedroom on the thirteenth floor, mentally making a note to punish Beyond for making him drop his cheesecake, as well.

* * *

"_I'm building an antenna._

_Transmissions will be sent when I am through._

_Maybe we can meet again further down the river,_

_and share what we've both discovered._

_Then revel in the view."_

-Incubus "Aqueous Transmission"

* * *

L did not know whether to be appalled, furious or astounded at the fact that Beyond may have gotten a hold of the Death Note and had been conversing with the shinigami Rem. Not that L himself would take responsibility for leaving the Death Note there. L could not have been wrong in his security measures, he would have known if the clear casing had been tampered with. But Beyond was definitely talking to someone.

Maybe he could see the shinigami from the beginning?

Maybe he could simply hear her voice?

Maybe he really was crazy?

There were too many possibilities and L clicked his tongue as the elevator passed each floor upwards before letting out the tell tale _ping_ to signal his arrival on the floor corresponding to the happily blinking light on the elevator panel.

So, he was not surprised to hear Beyond's harsh whispers from beyond the entryway to the bedroom as L stealthily crept into the room and shuffled his feet noiselessly on the plush carpet. He really did like fluffy carpeting, but that was beside the point.

Though the detective had gone over the possibility that _maybe_ Beyond was somehow able to see Rem, that fact alone did not overrule his reaction to actually walking into the room to an exasperated Beyond talking about God knows what, squashed into the same corner he had been on the screen with arms flailing dramatically as Rem squatted her figure as much as she could in front of him, listening intently.

Yet, as L bit a little too hard down on his thumb nail, the conversing abruptly halted and both Rem and Beyond turned quickly to peer at the detective, though Rem appeared considerably less concerned about being caught than Beyond did, whose mouth had succinctly fallen open to create a nice, little, astonished "o" shape.

Then suddenly, L felt himself grow very angry.

_Obviously_, Beyond was able to see the shinigami! He was facing it, motioning to it, and addressing it by its name! When had he gotten his hands on the Death Note? Was it still safe inside the confines of L's little glass box? Or had Beyond taken it somewhere?

'_Maybe he had known about it before and was using you just to get the Death Note?'_, his traitorous mind supplied and he felt himself almost bite through the pad of his thumb itself. Oh God, what **if** he had been used?

Without a word, L turned on his heels and stormed to the cabinet, barely registering the sound of Beyond rising off of the ground and coming towards him, calling out his name warily—his _real_ name.

Opening the cabinet, he checked quickly and ardently all the possible nooks and crannies to see if there were any loopholes around his mechanism, but to no avail. So, he check again. And again and again. By the fifth time, he became exasperated and whipped around when Beyond laid a hand warily on his shoulder.

"You can see it?" He asked with much vehemence, eyes blazing with inquiry.

Beyond recoiled a little before looking over his shoulder at Rem, who had risen back up to stare the odd couple. L grabbed Beyond by the collar and pulled him towards himself, bringing the younger man's attentions back to him.

"Don't look at her. **Answer me**. How can you see her, Beyond Birthday? Did you touch the Note? What was it you did to be able to see the shinigami?"

The unhappy lines of a confused frown marred the detective's features and Beyond opened his mouth to respond, but was again betrayed by his mouth as nothing came out. How could he possibly explain that he had the eyes a shinigami had dropped from the realm of the death when he got tired of them? Hell, HE wouldn't even believe it!

So, instead he murmured L's name and rose a hand to cover the detective's who in turn pulled away harshly and turned around, slamming the door to the cabinet closed, unsure anymore if he could trust the man he had newly discovered he had feelings for.

Running a thin hand through unruly hair, he grit his teeth as he tried to formulate a plausible reason for Beyond's ability to see Rem. He could not possibly have touched the Death Note, for L would have been alerted and the building would have gone into lock down. So how?

He only turned around again when Beyond began to speak, slowly and warily at first.

"I… I have always been able to see, er, things. But I swear this is the first time I have been able to see a Death God, I _swear_, L—"

L threw his arms up in the air. "You'd think you would have told me something like this sooner! Jesus, Beyond…" He didn't even believe in Jesus and here he was swearing to him, but by the Gods he needed to swear on something! He turned and piercing eyes focused on Beyond's black orbs swimming with intensity. "How long?" He questioned. "How long have you known?"

Beyond's voice went back into remission as his mouth opened and closed uselessly until L took a step forward, repeating his inquiry. "How **long**, Beyond?"

At this, Beyond knew there was no way around the truth. This was L Lawliet's livelihood and no one could keep L from the truth. His head dropped and shoulders slumped as he muttered, "Since I was born."

L stared at him intently for a moment before turning and rushing back out the doorway to leave. He didn't want to have to deal with something like this now. He was preoccupied with trying to convict a mass murderer and had recently been introduced to death gods and supernatural killer notebooks. The _last_ thing he needed on his plate was for the only person he'd even had feelings for tell him that he could see said death god, free of charge, since he was born.

It was simply too much.

Beyond looked up from his focal point on the ground as he noticed L retreating and let out a worried sound when the detective did not stop at his call. Of course, he would be mad. Who wouldn't? What if he was going to leave for good? Would he trap Beyond in this building? And what would happen when they demolished it?

So, Beyond moved forward after L, calling out and grabbing at his wrists, which were pulled away harshly as he turned the corner past the bathroom.

"L! Listen… I know it totally sounds crazy and it _is_, I know it is… It really is, but we really just need to sit down and talk about this. I mean, you wouldn't have believed me if I had told you right when I came back. I don't even want to think about what type of bat shit you'd think I was I if I had told you at the beginning. L, you need to **listen**…"

With that, he took a strong grip on the detective's shoulder and tried to forcibly turn the man around, but Beyond was again met with an angry open-palmed slap to the face instead of a normal response and L shrugged him off yet again.

Now Beyond was angry.

This type of happening was occurring too much for his liking and he was not the type of person to just sit back and take it.

He rubbed the side of his face, eyes peering from under fringe at the detective, who had wrapped his arms around himself, backing up slowly.

"I just need time to think, Beyond. This is a lot…"

He was cut off as Beyond huffed. "Yeah, that's right. Go ahead and **run** when things get tough or when L can't understand something cause that's just what you do, right?! **Fuck**, L. Get over it already."

The sides of L's lips turned down.

How_ dare_ he!

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do, Beyond Birthday."

And as L turned on his heels, stomping heatedly across the carpet which screamed at his mistreatment, Beyond let out something close to a snarl and once again took a hold of L's shoulder, effectively turning the detective and pushing him against the door frame before smashing his lips onto the other's.

It took a moment for L to catch up to the sensation that tingled through his traitorous body as Beyond angled his head and a tongue forced its wicked way into L's sugary mouth to entice a small moan from the detective before L got a grip on his runaway passions and pushed Beyond away harshly. Without another thought nor a last word, he turned to make his way to the exit again.

As soon as his hand touched the door handle leading to the hallway, preparing to unlock it, Beyond swooped up from behind L and turned L around again to assault his mouth with fervor as he pushed the detective back against the wall adjacent to the door automatically pushing a knee up between L's legs causing the detective to shiver slightly as he realized he was trapped.

He whined a little as Beyond lapped and suckled at his lip and tongue, biting slightly on his thick bottom lip, turning it a nice rosy color as L continually tried to cool his head and use his hand to push the other man away rather than pull him closer. But all his actions were to no avail.

The detective knew he could not escape, so he finally tilted his head up and away from Beyond's lips and turned his head to the side, attempting to move his body so it was facing the wall in order to clear his muddled mind. Yet, Beyond was relentless.

The younger male grazed his lips like an antelope along any expanse of flesh that came within view, finally resting on the side of L's neck and along the back of his shoulder, a hand absently pulling at the collar of his stained white shirt.

L shivered at Beyond's attentions, but as he tried to pull away sharply from the lips attacking his nape and called out to Beyond softly, a low rubble invade his eardrums before Beyond growled out, "_**Shut up**_."

It took L a moment of pause to realize what Beyond had said, for the tone of voice made the detective swelter something bad. Was he really so sex-deprived at twenty-five?

By the time L got his thoughts in order through the lusty haze, he realize Beyond now had him pinned facing the wall with both arms above his head grasped by one of the ex-murderer's hands while the other toyed at the space of skin above L's waistband in time to Beyond's bites and licks.

L didn't even realize that it was he himself who was moaning out loud.

"Ah! Beyond… sto—stop…"

But Beyond ignored his pleas. They were useless anyway.

Instead, the younger man slowly undid the fastenings on L's pants, pushing them down the detective's thin legs along with the blue boxers found underneath until the pair was hanging uselessly around toned thighs which had started contracting on their own accord as Beyond's hand ran languidly up and around L's belly button before going down to run along the inside of his thighs. So close to the half hardened length found there, and Beyond ignored it, instead maintaining his light touches in circular motions while he sucked and nibbled at L's neck, ears and shoulder, the shirt a useless hindrance and not much else.

"Ah!—" L emitted as Beyond finally took a hold of his member and began pumping slowly up and down, running his thumb across the tip from time to time. L was trying so very hard to keep his mouth shut, biting his lip and squishing his eyes closed tightly, but his body agreed more with Beyond's devious hands than with the detective's willpower and soon his mouth hung open as his hips thrust staggeringly up into the fingers surrounding him, no longer caring that Beyond's other hand had his own wrists trapped above his head.

And then, Beyond sucked extra hard against the spot right below L's ear, a soft spot he'd discovered which caused L to cry out rather passionately and Beyond's hand gripped him tightly as it made it continued its attentions to his front side.

Suddenly, Beyond released L's wrists to shove his fingers unceremoniously into the older man's mouth while the detective moaned wantonly around them, unsure why exactly he thought Beyond's fingers tasted like cheesecake.

Almost instinctually he began sucking at the digits, eyes half lidded and unsure why Beyond kept doing these things to him. Then the fingers were pulled as equally unceremoniously from his mouth and L could feel the digit circling round and round the ring of muscle for a moment before they plunged in.

It made L hesitate a moment in discomfort as he let out a pained sound. The man had shoved two fingers in without any warning! Certainly it hurt, but not as badly due to the makeshift lubrication. After a moment, the burning pain that came with the intrusion began to subside and L released the lip he had been biting from between his teeth as Beyond's behavior to his neck increased once again, everything pulsing through the lithe man's veins in perfect rhythm.

Thrusting in, out, in out.

Pumping up, down, up, down.

Licking, biting, sucking, breathing.

All that was left between them was the breathing. Quietly, then sharp inhalations, then faux suffocation. It was all so much, and yet, it was not enough. God, would it _ever_ be enough?

And then, L's eyes snapped open when Beyond curled his three fingers up and inward, pressing down softly onto the ultrasensitive nerve bundle there, and L let out a low rumble of groans in successive waves and his knees locked and his hips acted on their own accord to press back against Beyond's fingers, causing the taller man to pump a few more times before removing them altogether while adding extra attention to L's frontside.

As the lusty haze settled around the detective, he felt some larger slowly push up against his backside, making him automatically try to pull up and away, but Beyond's free arm came to wrap around L's midsection. He held L still and bit down lightly on L's already abused nape, causing enough distraction to push himself into L with one quick thrust as L cried out sharply into the quiet of the room.

L could feel Beyond's cock pulsating inside of him and didn't know whether to cry from the pain or the pleasured friction rippling up his spine from the now familiar intrusion. Yet, after a moment, the angry pulsing subsided and L wondered when Beyond was going to move, so L took the initiative (well, as much as he had) and rolled his hips slightly to gain some friction.

He paused though in wondering as Beyond released his own mixture between a moan and… a sob?

L moved his hips slightly again and received a more pronounced sob as Beyond rolled his own hips in time and had both arms wrapped tightly around the detective's torso. Then L felt Beyond shiver and lean his forehead down onto the detective's shoulder and felt something wet touch that patch of skin as Beyond began thrusting up into the older man's body at a shallow depth.

L moaned again as Beyond angled his cock to thrust softly against the detective's prostate and Beyond let out his own sad moan in response, pulling L from the sensations passing over him to turn his head slightly to peer through lidded eyes at the top of Beyond's head leaning against L's left shoulder.

"…Be—Beyond…?" He let out quizzically, this time lacking any scorn.

Beyond shuddered lightly at the concerned tone that met his ears and he squeezed his slowly tearing eyes tighter. No, he _refused_ to look weak in front of L. That was unacceptable. But here he was, forcing his affections onto L, trying to reassure L that he could be trusted, that he wasn't trying to hide anything from the detective and that he loved him, even though he could not yet put the sentiment into words.

Instead, he took in a shuddering breath and rose his head to stare at L's yearning eyes, half lidded and unabashed and Beyond was able to make out the shimmering glisten of sweat dripping down the side of L's face.

_God_, was this man beautiful.

Beyond couldn't help but choke on a small sob before pressing butterfly kisses against the side of L's lips, then along his jaw and back onto his lips as he thrust up and down up and down, keeping a steady pace with L's own angling hips.

"Beyond _please_…"

And then, Beyond's one arm took a firm grip around L's waist and the other hand came down to pump along the shorter man's shaft as Beyond's sharply began plunging into the detective, encasing himself in that tight warmth and indulging in the man's very essence. He was just so damn _beautiful_.

L's voice continued to fall on deaf ears as the ex-murderer slammed into his harder and harder, driving his member right to the hilt and the friction caused all of L's senses to overload. It was too hot in the hallway. It felt too good and too familiar to have Beyond so deep within his recesses. It was too hard for L to stand on both legs firmly as his body twitched in time to Beyond's pushes.

Then, L felt Beyond's hands moving him again, pulling his cock from L for a moment as he turned L around and, picking him up by the waist, laid him almost reverently across the table nearest the door after very irreverently wiping it clean of papers and vases and a bowl of M&M's.

L was about to comment on the lack of fullness in his body until he felt Beyond reposition himself at L's entrance and snapping his hips up in one swift stroke into the detective's body, causing L's head to snap back and his legs to automatically curl around Beyond's lower back.

As Beyond propelled himself inside faster and faster, the angle they resided in was causing Beyond's cock to agitate L's prostate to extremes. L's head was thrown back, mouth permanently in a circle as luscious noises and choppy phrases poured in a waterfall from his lips, spilling "don't stop"'s and "please"'s in the most erotic voice Beyond had ever heard.

He wanted to stay there forever, suspended in the moment. Where it was just the two of them, connected at their most intimate and without another thought swimming throughout their minds but each other's flushed faces and lusty groans.

Beyond bent his body forward more and, wrapping one arm around the back of L's head in a makeshift pillow, he smashed his lips frantically to L's. His other hand reached down to toy and squeeze at L's neglected erection, now slathered with pre cum and throbbing painfully.

He could feel the detective coming closer and closer as their kissing became more frantic and Beyond wanted to make him _cum_. He wanted it so bad and there was no other goal in his mind. His tongue traced the limits of L's mouth and little _ah_'s came pouring out as his teeth sunk into tender lips, swollen.

L could feel the tightening in his loins, building and building as Beyond's cock thrust rhythmically into his body, irritating his very insides with the extent of the friction and the pulsating from Beyond's already straining cock. He could feel Beyond's hand working at his own erection tightly, sharp yet sensual strokes as he pulled at L's passions, entreating him to fall over the edge into that torrent of passion.

Yet, as L felt Beyond tighten his arm around L's head, hand gripping mounds of feather hair, the detective took in all of Beyond's ministrations and fierce kisses for what it was: _desperation_. L had hurt the man badly in only a few short moments of anger even though Beyond had revealed such an intimate secret to him, trusting him. And yet, L had kicked him away like a mutt. Beyond had been right; whenever things came about that L did not understand (which obviously was not very often), L would push it away, ignoring the fact that such a thing existed. He faced his challenges, but was not adept in what to do with his own emotions. So, when things came too close to home, he would run.

He could feel it; Beyond's thrusts were hitting him harder and deeper, penetrating within him to his very soul and gripping luxuriously at his insides. They were so close now. No words were spoken. The only sound filling the room were smacks of wet flesh and the equally wet smacks of messy kisses, indulging the two men until Beyond began trailing his kisses across L's lips and around his face.

L himself was a glorious mess.

"Ah! Be—Beyond… Ah, oh God, _Beyond_… --AH!"

The smaller man threw his head back abruptly as Beyond's cock throbbed inside of him and the detective's orgasm finally built and broke, spilling from his cock to drip silkily down Beyond's hand and onto his own stomach, which twitched at the contact with the liquid.

Beyond thrust quickly into L's passage before the tightness of the detective's orgasm became too much for him and threw him headlong into chaotic bliss. He felt his own erection pulsate and leaned down to bite into L's neck, grounding himself in the detective even as L cried out and wrapped shaking arms tightly around the ex-murderer.

A few more moments of shakily controlled breathing and L slowly released his death grip on the other man, only to have Beyond press a passionate array of kisses upon him, anywhere he could reach, affectionately seeking out the flesh beneath as Beyond's lips danced across his skin.

He shivered slightly as B pressed a kiss in heady tenderness to the older man's forehead before L brought a hand to cup Beyond's cheek. He smiled dazedly as Beyond nuzzled into his hand, purring lightly.

Beyond kissed at the fingers playing with his skin and hair before turning his attentions to L's face, who had begun to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Beyond."

Beyond's eyes stared softly at the other's but he did not voice his response. Instead, he leaned down and kissed L softly on the cheek. L sighed at the contact.

"I should have trusted you to be candid with something so… difficult." He opened curious eyes to Beyond's softening ones. "I understand now that it must have also been difficult growing up with such an… affliction…" He trailed off at that, turning his head slightly, wondering if he might offend the other by saying too much on the subject.

Instead, Beyond smiled down at him, a soft smile, and pecked at L's lips.

"I'll tell you everything," he whispered lowly. "Anything you want to know. Just please don't leave me. Stay. Stay." The tone of Beyond's imploring caused L's heartstrings to pull and a pressure began welling in his chest. All he could do was nod in response. How could he say no?

So, Beyond smiled down at him quickly before slowly pulling his wilting erection from the detective's body, who winced slightly at the feeling of lacking pervading his senses. Beyond then took off his shirt and, like the first time, cleaned up the detective's rear and stomach as best he could before reaching down the redress L in his boxers.

As L tried to rise up from the table, Beyond intervened and, looping his arms under L's arms and legs, hoisted the detective up into his own arms before turning and heading back towards the bedroom, which he thanked God that Rem had left.

He placed L onto the cushioning before lying down next to the thin man and pulling L flush to him, chest to back and reveling in the feel of the detective's warm skin. Everyone back at Wammy's had thought L to be cold and calculating, the personification of a Popsicle. Yet, now he had an expressive face, a soft torso, and warm skin. He was _real_. He was _alive_.

Soon, Beyond had passed out from the exertion, snoring softly with the detective nestled in his grasp. As L listened thoughtfully to the gentle breathes going in and out of the ex-con, he couldn't help but to think how extremely _weird_ the entire situation was.

Yet, even L was too physically exhausted to ponder on it, and forced his mind into a hazy blank as he turned in B's grasp to first peer at Beyond's sleeping face in silent contemplation, wondering how someone previously so violent and spiteful could look so pure. He blinked once, twice, before shifting his aching body so that his own head fit snuggly beneath Beyond's chin.

With a limber foot, he shifted the comforter on top of them and, groggily placing a delicate kiss over the spot where Beyond's heart beat strong, the insomniac detective fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Bromance goes great with an IMF. *thumbs up* Review please? Me love you? Me give you awesome points and draw you DN sketches? ;D That's right! I'm dumb and cant figure out how to put stuff on Deviant Art, but I put some sketches up on my Myspace (aka "homepage" at top of my profile). Go be like, "Aw, that's cool. NEXT." ;D GIGGITY!

Ooh, but you so loved the random Captain Planet reference up there. *snorts* And that Beyond's a sexy cheesecake. And that I snuck a Kanye West-ism in there with Watari going, "I'm just saying..." If any of you watched him dissing Tay-Tay Swift at the VMA's, **that** is where that line came from. BOO YAH SUCKKAS!


	11. How to Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, for I am neither Japanese nor awesome. Okay, well maybe a _little_ awesome.

**A/N:** Okay, so for me breaking my "one chapter a week" rule, you guys get TWO chapters in one night! Everyone do a happy little dance! Actually, no. It was going to be one long one, but I liked where I split it, so two chapters it shall be! I know it's been a while but this semester is putting me through hell, plus I always have trouble with the "after sexy time" chapters. I don't know why. Well, more sexy time, more plot stuff. Okay, only a little. ENJOY! AND REVIEW MY FISHIES!!

Thank you's:

Serpent Magick: Aw, you're sweet. I can do the one chap a week thing when I'm not putting in 40 hrs. of work plus full time student hours. Hmm, maybe this story _will_ be the death of me. -_-; okay, that wasn't funny.

MagicalTears: Oi, psychic girl! You may be right! Just not yet! *thumbs up*

PinkBlueDiamond: Well, yeah, I just see him as a really sexual creature, especially with the background he's had. Don't worry, he's all Lollipop's now. ;D

Merrylex: Thank you! Thank you! *bows* or should I be curtsying? Oh well, yes hot chapters, me like. haha But YES, Beyond's version of love is something I'm carefully crafting. It's not complete, but it will be soon... very soon...

Sashocirrione: Yes, now watch Rem throw up. Or not, maybe she likes that sort of thing. I squealed in joy at your compliments! No kidding, my roommate told me to STFU.

Strawberry Cheesecake: It's up now! Go read them! I assure you awesome BxL-ness commences!

shiroyuki004: Im'a let you finish, but Beyond Birthday is the greatest psychopath of all time... OF ALL TIME!!! ... I'm just sayin. (oh, and he's a looker too)

ChocolateCrackhead: Holy moly and a bag of Cheetos! You annihilated my review wall! Let's see... jam is good, Wammy is good, SQUEE! I love you too, hmm, I'm pretty sure a blind man can't see anything. (;D jplay! jplay!) Yes, we are **all** perverts, and yes B's a psycho but he wouldn't be the same without some deep, scar-inducing past, and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters just as much as you liked the first ten!

Feadel Garden: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you keep reading and telling me what you liked and didn't like. :)

Wolverine X-Men Fanfic Contest: Hmm, Wammy kids eh. Maybe I will, maybe I wont. I feel this fic is going to take a while to complete (maybe 30+ chapters or so?) so yeah, I'll probably bring in the boys somewhere. *winks*

**AND LIKE ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW MY FISHIES!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11 – How to Wake Up**

To say he was comfortable was an understatement. Beyond Birthday was sure he had never slept so well in him entire life. The soft comforter provided a warmth akin to the loving arms of a mother he never had and the pillows were made of down; his head seemed to continue to sink further and further into their feathery, plush confines.

And then there was the warm, lush body curved perfectly in shape with his own. He could feel it expand and contract in the soft breathing of sleep, in which he himself was fighting to remain.

This was heaven.

This was how things were supposed to be.

Calm and quiet and warm. It was a pleasantness that the morning would disrupt to no end. Beyond could feel the presence of the day rising and he automatically curled further around L, who had taken to nuzzling his head into the makeshift pillow Beyond's arm supplied. The ex-murderer himself was smiling half-asleep into the tepid, fuzzy mass of hair in front of him, slipping slowly back into unconsciousness.

And then, he felt something _wet_ around him thumb.

Opening his eyes slowly, he lifted his head slightly and his smile only widened into a sort of confused happiness as he saw that L's habit of sticking thumbs into his mouth was not limited to only his own thumbs. It was cute. A tad weird, but cute.

His hazy eyes watched as L sucked once, twice, and a third time before letting out a small, satisfied hum around the captured appendage.

And suddenly, Beyond became concerned.

The act itself was performed in an innocent enough setting and, given that the detective was still asleep, Beyond theorized that he didn't know exactly what he was doing to the ex-convict. The sucking continued and Beyond buried his face back into the feathery black hair to hide the small blush masking his features from no one in particular. It was innocent but, being Beyond Birthday, he had to notice the way L's lips caressed the sides of his appendage, deceptively soft and plush. He could hear the small wet sounds erupting like firecrackers in the room, too small and too quiet for such an act.

How he wished L was awake so he could show the smaller man the consequences of his actions.

He shuddered lightly as he felt himself heating up, with a _smack, smack, smack_ and he breathed heavily into the nape of L's neck, who in turn hummed at the sound in his dream-like state. If he didn't know better, Beyond would think L was doing it to him on purpose.

Then, slowly, the suckling stopped, L humming again in content before he felt the body near him again go limp. '_Thank God._', Beyond thought, unsure what he would do if the detective had continued his subconscious escapade. If the hardness in his boxers was anything to go by, Beyond found he might not have been able to control himself. And with something so utterly _naive_, too.

He could hear a bird chirping somewhere far off and the soft honking of morning traffic from the metropolis far below them and he wished to return to sleep so the hazy fog of love would continue to wrap its arms around the couple, providing a barricade from the frenzy of reality and the return to the hunt.

He could feel it coming, slowly at first. And soon, his mind went blank and everything descended into black as Beyond slowly succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

'_Interesting_,' L thought as he peeked his eyes open as soon as he felt the body behind him relax and the soft rumbles of sleep began to once again fill the room. Curling in on himself slightly, L turned towards Beyond as the latter's body fell onto its back and L gauged after a moment that Beyond was in fact asleep.

L felt his eyes trail lazily over the façade of dreaming cover Beyond's face, the muscles relaxed and tension nonexistent. His nose was pointed and plush lips turned upward slightly as the man breathed in and out. His hair was similar to L's, soft as L drew a couple fingers through it, watching as the strands descended back onto pale, somewhat shiny skin. It irked L some to see the glistening portions of Beyond's face and body, for it only brought back uncomfortable memories of his attempted suicide.

At that, L frowned before quickly shaking the troubling thoughts away, affirming that the past was the past and that was how it would remain.

He preoccupied himself with rubbing the side Beyond's face as he moved to crouch next to the sleeping body. His eyes grazed the expanse of slightly rosy flesh, watching Beyond automatically snuggle into his palm when caressing the boy's face, before running his fingers first down Beyond's nose then, more cautiously, across his lips. He delighted inwardly in the small sound this provoked from the dormant man beside him.

The wide-eyed detective tilted his head to the side as he examined Beyond's frame, biting his lip slightly as he felt an embarrassed giggle begin to wander up his throat and the flushed pattern began dancing across his face.

His Beyond was _adorable_.

He continued to make small, strained noises at L's supple touches and the detective felt his eyes wandering up and down the lean torso barely covered by a red sheet, the comforter thrown to the side and ultimately forgotten.

L could feel himself growing curious. So, he leaned down slowly and placed a small kiss against the side of Beyond's lips, smiling at the sleepy grin he received in return, a purr rumbling through the other man. He became bolder in his endeavors and shifted further down to place an open kiss in the spot right above Beyond's belly button. He inwardly rejoiced at the whine that greeted his ears before blowing across the new wet mark and watching the skin tense and loosen until he drew his tongue along the exact same spot.

He continued in variations of kisses and licks across Beyond's pale abdomen, intensely focused on each and every reaction. It was amusing the way Beyond's feet twitched as he dipped into the naval slightly and the way Beyond's breathing became labored as the ministrations became more and more fervent.

L's coy smile had grown and finally broke into a full smirk as he heard Beyond finally whine out a muddled version of his name, spoken in the Americanized English accent Beyond had adopted throughout the past years.

L quickly decided he liked the way Beyond's voice sounded against his eardrums.

Pulling back slightly to admire his handiwork, L's eyes were pulled slowly further down the lean body to rest on the now obvious tenting in Beyond's boxers and for a moment he actually debated whether to just get up and leave the oblivious man to sleep it off, before ultimately deciding to play nice. Not like he knew how to be _that_ much of a tease.

Checking once again that the man was asleep, L lifted the sheet covering Beyond's lower torso and scuttled underneath to part Beyond's legs slowly as not to wake him before finding a comfortable resting spot in front of the man between pale, quaking limbs, smooth skin glistening with the premier of sweat.

He licked his chapped lips slowly; suddenly very aware of the position he had created for himself. He was sure that Beyond would not openly ask for L to perform fellatio on himself as he didn't seem to play parts the detective would not want him to. Surely if there was something Beyond wanted strongly enough, L was sure he would take it. The night previously, for example. Yet, he believed Beyond would never force him to do something if he didn't want to.

Being precisely the reason why L wanted to do this.

Their relationship was just beginning to bloom and the dam of L's emotions had been broken, cascading first through a small tear in the wall, but soon the feelings, sentiment, passions—whatever it is one could call them—were fast becoming common and something beneficial to L's way of living. His childhood had been neglected and, though Wammy had played a pivotal part in grounding him, family was virtually nonexistent.

As he tentatively rubbed the inside of Beyond's thigh while placing light touches against the inside of the other, he mulled over his relations to those at Wammy's. He had viably messed up with the first generation; there was no denying that fact. A had killed himself, B had lost his mind, and he had almost lost X, Y and Z in the Bioterrorism cases that K had brought about while L was too preoccupied with taking over Eraldo Coil and Deneuve.

The latest generation was doing much better. Wammy, L and Roger had actually sat down to have a discussion about the changes that needed to be made at the orphanage if they wanted to accomplish anything worth accomplishing with their morale and dignity intact. _Not_ a school of later serial killers and suicide victims.

They had set it up more like a school, where you would compete, but the pressure was not so high that the kids would think themselves worthless if not the best. Instead of focusing on becoming the next L, the children were allowed, with certain restrictions, to explore different academic criteria to their liking, and Wammy House was there to provide a vehicle of education and guidance. The focus of Wammy House, though becoming L was still in high interest, was to mold the children into work competent human beings who could function as productive citizens of their society.

And so far, it was working.

L was shaken out of his trance by feeling the muscles in Beyond's thigh tense slightly and he realized he had probably bitten a little too hard into the skin, for there were small, red indentions along the inside of his thigh and L quickly placed an apologetic kiss against it. Though, he realized, Beyond wasn't actually awake to excuse him anyway, and a devilish smirk broke across L's face.

He took the edge of B's boxers between a thumb and a finger and, with caution to not wake the other man, pulled them first down slender hips and muscular legs. He shifted further underneath the crimson sheet to pull them from twitching feet, and he couldn't help but kiss the top of one of Beyond's feet. Maybe he had a foot fetish?

Pushing the black boxers aside, he clambered along Beyond's legs again, placing unsure kisses along them as he watched and waited and catalogued the reactions he observed as he finally came face to face with his goal once again.

He once again licked his chapped lips as he studied Beyond's length, wondering aptly how it all fit inside of him while simultaneously realizing why it hurt so much after sex.

But he would persevere.

L Lawliet **always** rose to a challenge.

L Lawliet was **not** a quitter.

So, he blew slowly across the length and watched it twitch slightly before placing a single kiss to the head, smiling as he heard Beyond release a throaty noise. He liked making Beyond make noises and he _would_ hear more.

He licked his lips a third time and began tracing careful licks up and down Beyond's shaft at each stunted breath in and out from the man beneath him. He grew more intrigued, bolder and more entertained at being able to affect someone. He liked this, he really did, and his mind wondered aimlessly why everything about Beyond Birthday was beginning to taste like cheesecake.

It was as if Beyond's taste was permeating and dissolving upon his tongue as he slowly slid just the tip into his mouth and received a moan in response. Proceeding further, he attempted the whole length in curiosity and nearly choked as Beyond's hips instinctively bucked upwards and L quickly pulled back, chastising himself that he should have known that would happen.

Instead he proceeded to hold down Beyond's hips like Beyond had done to him before repeating the process. He listened to the pleasant whines and mumbles from Beyond and became lost in the sensation of pleasing another. That he _wanted_ to please him.

Beyond's breathing became more and more labored, and the half-conscious man realized something strange was going on, but he couldn't quite place what. All he knew as his eyes fluttered open and closed was that it felt really wet and really _good_.

He felt himself shudder and moaned without restraint into the room hazy with morning light as he felt something slick run up the underside of something that was certainly **not** being licked when he was going to sleep…

Quickly, Beyond's eyes snapped open as he realized instantly what was happening, and just as quickly lurched up to rip the sheet off of himself where his eyes were met with L, huddled between his legs, a deep red dusting his cheeks as he looked up, eyes meeting Beyond, completely embarrassed at being caught.

By the time Beyond came down from the initial shock, he closed his mouth which had fallen open at the sight in front of him and tried to formulate the words and questions he should be asking. The _why_'s and the _what are you doing_'s, but his traitorous voice failed him again as the two stared at each other, one's mouth stuck to the other's cock.

It was slightly awkward and strangely arousing to the two.

That was, until L decided to take the initiative and, swallowing slightly, began dipping his head down onto Beyond's length again, mentally reminding himself that Beyond was bound to wake up at his experimentations anyway.

Beyond's eyes widened at the sensation before he shuddered and, regaining his conscience, tried with shaking hands to pull L off of him, which only caused the other man to stare at him with wide, undiscerning eyes before leaned forward on his arms and placed a lingering, chaste kiss to Beyond's panting lips.

He still couldn't do it. L still couldn't ask for what he truly wanted from the other man with words. He'd have to stick with actions. He pulled back slowly and stared at his counterpart. B's eyes were lowered and L could see the small shivers passing through his body at the stimulation he'd subconsciously been to subject to. He could tell B wanted to say something; it was to be expected. Yet, he didn't want the man to say anything. He just wanted him to feel.

So, L leaned forward again and, with more courage, kissed Beyond, taking the bottom lip between his own and taking Beyond's shock to trace a tentative tongue through the younger man's mouth. He smiled slightly as Beyond let out something close to a growl and was soon kissing back, eyes focused on L's closed ones as if he needed to burn the faces the detective made into his mind. So that he could see L even when away.

He needed to.

Otherwise, he'd go crazy again.

L arms had automatically wrapped around Beyond's neck, chests pressing together lightly, imitating innocent touches though they really were nothing close to innocent. One of Beyond's hands had ran itself up L's smooth back, goosebumps following in a line to trace of his fingers before the same fingers twined themselves in the black velvet situated atop the wayward detective's head.

He felt his cock twitch as one of L's hands moved slowly down his chest, soft caresses pumping adrenaline through his veins at the detective's raw sensuality. Had he truly been a virgin before?

Beyond's other hand began to move towards his neglected erection as their kissing grew increasingly heated, whines and moans became a tornado between their bodies, now glistening with a sheen of sweat. Just when Beyond moaned extra deafeningly as he began pumping himself in tandem to L's suckling at his lips, the detective pulled back sharply with a wet smack and pushed both of Beyond's arms back so that he was straddling the ex-convict as the other reclined on his elbows.

"_No_," he let out and Beyond swallowed hard at the statement as L began marking a trail down Beyond's chest and stomach, emitting small phrases as he went. "You are not allowed to move.—You cannot use your hands, or… I will stop." L pulled his head up to stare straight into Beyond's cherry-red eyes and the ex-murderer felt a hitch in his breath at the fleetingly heated gaze being sent his way.

"Do you understand, Beyond?"

Oh, _God_, he was supposed to respond??!

Beyond swallowed again as he felt himself burning at the gaze from under L's fringe and he opened his mouth to speak but only short breaths came out. He tried once more before giving up altogether and shaking his head vigorously.

If Beyond thought he was caught before, he was proved wrong as L's façade changed again, exposing a beauteous smile which seemed to make the older man glow as he let out a cute laugh and just as quickly descended back down onto Beyond's erection.

Beyond watched with an open mouth for a few moments as L pushed and pulled his length further and further into his mouth and Beyond could swear he had either died and gone to heaven or was still dreaming. His L was demolishing him, encroaching upon desires Beyond hadn't even pondered. How could L be so willing to do this to an ex-murderer—to Beyond Birthday? It was absolutely unheard of. He was strangely enough blessed to be allowed back into L's life, let alone _alive_. That L wanted to take care of him, to do things for him, to do things _to_ him—it was demolishing Beyond Birthday.

He couldn't take the sight anymore; it was simply too erotic. So, with a drawn out groan, Beyond slumped down off his elbows and back onto his back, a light blush covering his face as L continued to work him. He couldn't help letting out strangled forms of the detective's name every once in a while and covered his face with one arm, not wanting to have L see him in such an affected state before his orgasm overtook him with short notice as L caressed his perineum and one of Beyond's hands gripped the comforter tightly with the other coming to tangle itself again in the black hair sucking him off.

Hips bucked involuntarily as he rode out his orgasm and the hoarse cries he didn't even realize he had been making subsided slightly into nothingness until he was left a panting mess.

He blushed lightly at the _pop_ that was made as L pulled up and off Beyond's wilting erection and Beyond peeked out from beneath his arms to stare at L who was staring right back. Beyond swallowed harshly as he took in the sight of L, curiosity sweeping the thin detective's features, as he wiped some of the white, gooey substance from the corner of his lips and, taking a small sniff of it, licked it off his finger.

Quaking again, Beyond sat up at pulled L towards him until he could smash his lips onto the others, forcing his way into the mouth full of sweets and strawberries and _L_ to find his own taste mingled in between.

With a _smack, smack, smack_, L pulled back and stared into Beyond's eyes, wide and unassuming. He wanted simply to look.

Beyond smiled then, genuinely and L couldn't help but smile in return. When Beyond smiled, it was as if all he had done never occurred, that he couldn't have possibly been a murderer, and that he was normal man. A sudden silly giggle erupted from Beyond's mouth and L raised an eyebrow as Beyond covered his mouth.

L took the hand from off of Beyond's mouth and held it in his own.

"You don't need to hide your voice from me, Beyond," he muttered under his breath, slightly embarrassed at the intimacy of the words as Beyond let out another giggle. The Shinigami laugh, was it not?

Beyond kissed L's forehead tenderly as L looked down at the other's hand, rubbing a tentative thumb over the knuckles and seemingly fragile skin, caressing softer the shiny, burned spots, before turning Beyond's palm over to inspect the other side.

As he did, something black on Beyond's snowy skin caught his eye and he pulled Beyond's arm closer to his face while the other looked on before the ex-murderer himself realized what it was L was staring so intently at and tried to pulled the hand back.

L was quick on the draw and flipped Beyond over onto his back and then straddled his lover's lower back, causing the ex-convict to blush slightly as he was currently naked and straddled by the object of his affection.

Yet, he was thrown from that lovely train of thought as L dug his elbow into his back, making Beyond curse under his breath. L paid him no heed and stretched Beyond's palm open again, uncurling the stubborn ring finger on his hand, only to momentarily stop breathing.

For a moment, all was silent.

Then L, with a shaking finger, traced the small gothic "L" tattooed on the inside of Beyond's ring finger, right where a wedding ring would go. L looked from Beyond's finger to the face buried in embarrassment in the pillow below and back to the tattoo, tracing it again just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Are you done??!" came the disgruntled inquiry reaching L's ears and he realized their position much be quite uncomfortable for Beyond.

So L teetered sideways onto the bed as Beyond retrieved his hand and sat up, rubbing his lower back and a disgruntled look on his face. His eyes averted L's gaze, who had a small smile plastered on his face though his blush belied his embarrassment.

Beyond had a tattoo. A tattoo with _his_ name. It was slightly… elating.

"Where did you get that?" he inquired.

Beyond scratched the back of his head roughly and, eyes still averted, mumbled, "Los Angeles… When I first got there."

"Why?"

Beyond shot an unhappy glare L's way, but it only caused L's smile to grow. Was L a sadist?

Shaking his head, he replied, "I was angry… and some girl offered to do it. She had asked if it was for 'the one'", he air-quoted, "and all I did was nod and laugh… But, that wasn't it. At that time it wasn't for you, it was for me. _This_…" He motioned to the tattooed adorning his finger and serious eyes locked with L's own wide ones. "_This_ was my anger. _This_ was my pain. _This _was for everything that happened to me… and to A and all the other fucked up kids that had to go through that shit hole of an orphanage."

L's smile had drooped throughout the soliloquy, and though he fumed inwardly at B's description of the one place L had ever called home, he let the man talk, for there was truth behind his words that L was not even going to deny.

They were silent for a while as each meditated on their history; one reviewing the wrongs and improvements he had made, the other drowning in vengeance extinguished through love.

L looked up to Beyond, who was staring at the "L", caressing it, and L's eyebrows drew together. Before he knew what he was doing, the detective had taken Beyond's face in his hands and pulled the man's lips to his. It was gentle this time, more steady and sure.

Then slowly, he pressed his lips to the other's tattoo. He wanted the other to know that the anger was nonexistent between them anymore. They had come together and L would be damned if something was going to tear them apart now.

'_Please _understand,' he secretly willed, wishing that Beyond would know his sentiments, though the detective could not push the words from himself.

He looked up at Beyond finally and was again pulled into a heart-wrenching kiss, the younger man suddenly impassioned and pulling the detective onto his lap once again.

For a moment, all there was were chaste kisses and purrs, but once Beyond's hand had squeezed at the frazzled detective's backside, L let out a startled noise and slapped at Beyond's wandering hand.

He pulled himself off Beyond's form to stand next to the bed. Beyond, rubbing at his abused hand, blinked at the other and L put a wary thumb to his teeth before tilting his head to the side and said, "No more need for that now that you're awake."

Needless to say, as L smiled devilishly down at his frumpy counterpart, Beyond's jaw instantly popped open for the third time that morning.

With that, L turned and headed towards the door, mumbling, "You'll want to get up before Watari comes with our breakfast." He did not stop as he threw on the clothes that had been left out in the hallway and, before heading downstairs, tossed Beyond's in to him.

* * *

L wandered about the dimly lit hallways for a moment, a thumb permanently poised between his teeth before he heard the tell-tale ringtone blare from his pocket. He let Bach's "Suite No. 3 in D Major" flounce about the corridor for a moment before he flipped open the phone and poised it between two fingers, a good six inches from his ear.

"Watari."

"Ah, good morning, Sir. I was unsure whether I should wake you."

"It is Sunday."

"Indeed."

"Hm…"

"L."

The detective stopped short of the elevator at the tone Watari's voice had taken on. He didn't reply but his ward continued, apparently fully aware of the mannerisms of his child.

"What are your plans for Beyond Birthday?"

L looked to the ceiling. "He is more docile. I am sure we can put him to good use."

"_L_," Watari retorted, and suddenly the detective thought his father-figure seemed very tired. "I want to talk to him—to both of you. We need to figure out a plan of action _together_ on how he will function while we are in Japan, especially since we are trying to attain another serial killer."

L let out a small hum. He could fathom where Watari's idea was coming from. The encounter between Beyond and Light was enough proof for the lithe detective, but Watari usually let L create all their plans. He did not _want_ to think upon why Watari wanted them all to brainstorm.

'_Because Wammy thinks you're crazy for letting Beyond stay with you. Let alone jump your bones.'_

Shushing his inner voice, L nodded. "Of course. Are you still in your room?"

"Yes, you know when I get up. Are you hungry, Sir?"

Ah, back to sir again. L tilted his head to the side as he clambered into the elevator and said, "No need. I am heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. Meet me in the investigation room and we'll talk."

"Of course, Sir."

The phone clicked shut with a _snap_ and the elevator made it's last bout of _ping, ping, ping_ before L exited into the corridor, thoughts filled with M&M's and tea and cheesecake galore.

* * *

**A/N:** L's a closet pervert. R&R!


	12. Plans

**Disclaimer:**Don't hate!

**Author's Awesome Note:**Well, I already did one on the previous chap. So, here's the next part. ENJOY! Also, I have a favor to ask one of you technology savvy people as I am either too drunk or retarded to figure out how to post pictures on DeviantArt. I have an account, but I have not figured out how to post crap on there and I have pictures I drew for Snake Fighting, Teacher Supervision, and The Evolution of Dolls. I swear they aren't half bad either! If someone would be so kind as to walk me through it... please? Or like help me out with it or something? Eh, whatever. I need to sleep for work tomorrow.

G'night ladies and getns, and ENJOY the newest installment!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Plans**

L had been indulging in his third apple tart when Watari entered the investigation room, bowing lightly to L before sitting next to him at the table, taking a small fork to his own tart.

"You are stressed." L said with an eye focused on Watari.

"Now why would you say that?" Watari countered back with a playful banter.

"The tart. You always choose the tart when you are stressed."

Watari nodded as he munched softly at the crust. L continued to stare until Watari took off his spectacles and sent a bland look L's way. "Where is the lad?"

L tilted his head. "38% probability that he is still in the room and 62% that he is wandering around the building." L took another bite of his tart and Watari followed suit after letting out a long sigh.

"He returns from the dead, and you spoil him…"

"_You_ spoil _me_…"

"_I_ have not killed three people."

L huffed and balanced his spoon on his now empty bowl before commencing to stack a box of sugar cubes. "I understand your feelings, Watari. You are completely correct in your estimations about Beyond. He is most likely still unstable and will continue to be so for the rest of his life." L paused a moment as his stack began to teeter and still once more. "Yet, L's justice calls for rehabilitation. Would that be so unheard of for one we know personally?" As his sentence ended, he realized he was out of sugar cubes and it was quite possibly the tallest Empire State Building yet.

Watari placed his cup of tea on the saucer. "I'll get more."

As L saw his old friend begin to rise, L held up a hand to stop him. "No, I'll get them." Without a thought, the detective jumped from his seat and started towards the cabinets at the end of the room closest the entrance.

L bent his back further, trying to hide from Watari's inquisitive gaze.

He had seen it; the momentary strain in his ward's face. He couldn't deny that his ward was getting older. Had he been pushing the man too far? How much had he asked from Watari? How much had he taken advantage of this man's kindness?

It made L tremble to think he might lose his only possible family.

Mentally shaking himself, he rummaged through the cabinet before smiling slightly at the box of sugar cubes he acquired.

Yet, he let out a startled yelp when, upon turning back around, someone hoisted him up into the air by the waist. As L resumed a secure grasp on his box of sugar cubes, he glared down at Beyond, who was smirking up into his face.

"Gotcha." The ex-convict let out as he began twirling around with L still raised aloft.

L blushed and tried to squirm from Beyond's clutches, but Beyond only laughed.

"Beyond! Let me go!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Beyond rolled his eyes.

"Well, would I jump off a bridge if you to me to?" At his own exclamation, Beyond stopped and thought it over before letting out a silly chuckle and replying to himself, "Yeah, actually, I probably would!"

L flushed further and froze when he heard a sharp _crunch_ from the table, making him cover his face in embarrassment with a hand as he realized he had forgotten that Watari was in the room.

_Not_ awkward in the least.

He was about to tell Beyond to put him down once again, but heard Watari say, "Are you hungry, Beyond?"

He removed the hand from his face and saw Beyond sending a quizzical glare Watari's way before the older man continued. "I believe we still have some lovely jam in the refrigerator."

At this, Beyond's eyebrows rose. '_He's offering me jam?_'

Watari's glance turned towards L. "Would you mind fetching Beyond some jam?" L felt his own eyes widen in surprise at the sharp features which had taken over Watari's face. He seemed completely unlike the person L was speaking to five minutes prior, who had been weak and unsure. Yet now Watari was composed and calm and _ordering_ L to do something!

So, he nodded slightly and squirmed from Beyond's grasp before trotting towards the open door.

Beyond watched his back disappear into the smaller connected room before turning his gaze back to Wammy.

"Well, nice to see you too." He exclaimed before walking to the table and sticking a finger into the tapioca pudding. He licked at the substance and hummed in delight. "Heeeeyyyy, this is good."

Wammy nodded. "Of course, I would only acquire the best."

Beyond hummed again in appreciation as Watari watched him eat.

L reentered, a sugar cube box in one hand and a jar of jam in the other. He handed one to Beyond and sat back down in his seat to commence the Eiffel Tower next to his already complete Empire State Building.

Beyond took a swivel chair from the other side of the room and drew it as close as possible to L's, without actually interfering with his construction. Then the younger man broke out into a smile as he unscrewed the jam lid with a _pop_ and dug two fingers into the gooey substance, delightful noises of appreciation cooing from his mouth. He let out a squeal of satisfaction at its taste and as he began shoveling it into his mouth, Watari, with eyebrows raise, said, "I suppose I'll order more of those."

"Mhmm…" Beyond concurred through his haze. "Ish delishussss…" Mouth full, he dropped the can onto the floor and swallowed the mouthful down before licking at each finger, as if any morsel left was blasphemy.

Soon, he noticed L looking at him with a raised eyebrow, now with an Empire State Building, an Eiffel Tower, and a Golden Gate Bridge, though Beyond had to wonder **how **he'd made that one. He figured the detective wanted some jam, so he extended the unlicked fingers out to L. The man stared at the fingers for a moment before taking one of his own and scraping a little off, placed it lightly on his tongue.

Beyond's goofy smile reappeared as L let out a small, happy noise.

Watari, on the other hand, had leaned his head on a hand, mumbling, "I'm a babysitter…" He shook his head out and leaned forward as Beyond scoffed.

"Yes, and I'm the Queen."the ex-convict retorted.

"Oh, God forbid _that_ ever happens…" Watari automatically mumbled.

L sat watching their banter for a moment before his lips began twitching up at the corners. He had been worried earlier about how the two would interact, due to their shady pasts. Yet, here they were exchanging playful words like old friends. It made the detective rather… relieved.

Watari waved a hand to ward off Beyond's latest comment as his face hardened and his tone became more serious. "Boys… I want to know a few things before we decide how to continue handling the Kira case and how you, Beyond, will have a part in it." The older man looked down at his hands where the thumbs had begun twiddling themselves and he shot a piercing glare at Beyond, who automatically halted in his eating to stare back at Watari. "Due to the fact that you once wanted to kill _my_ son, I find it imperative to ask what type of relationship you two have."

He sighed as if a large weight had fell from his shoulders, but soon began coughing up his tea as Beyond simply stated, "He's fucking me."

L whipped his head around to stare at Beyond incredulously as Watari had begun to regain control of his gag reflex. He had been caught by surprise when Watari had first called him his son. It caused something warm and calm settle in his chest and he wondered offhand if he was having a Kira-related heart attack before dismissing it as silly.

And then Beyond dropped the F-bomb. Well, sort of.

He wanted to kick the man, but halted when he thought over how Beyond had addressed their relationship. Since… wasn't it really the other way around? Was he attempting to show Watari that L was not being jerked around by Beyond? Or did he really say it for L, himself? So that he would feel in control? Because wasn't that what it usually was about: _control_?

L flushed as Beyond looked towards him with a quizzical face and the detective turned back to his father-figure, saying quickly, "Nevertheless, I believe he can be of use to us in the Kira case."

Beyond scoffed again at the name and began digging his fingers into the chocolate cake.

L continued. "We could install a terminal in a room for him and he could analyze the evidence after the team gets done with it." He met Beyond's eyes slowly. "We could still put that mind to good use." L began nibbling at his thumb. "Yes, a room would be good for you."

"Why can't I come with you?" Beyond asked stubbornly.

L deadpanned, "If the way you acted towards Light Yagami the last time was anything to go by, I'd hypothesize a 68% chance of you attacking him again."

"Wait, wait. He met with the young Yagami?"

"Well, **he** hit me first!!"

"That doesn't mean you must retaliate."

"But he's _Kira_!"

"Well, yes that's what we think too, lad."

"No, no, no, no, NO. I mean, he's really _Kira_."

"Yes, only if we had some evidence…"

"Ugh, why don't you believe me? I can _see_ it, remember."

Watari turned interested eyes upon his greatest failure as L tensed.

"What do you mean, Beyond?" Watari inquired quietly into the room.

Beyond crossed his arms and let both legs drop to the floor, removing himself from the pose L normally took on. L sighed.

"Watari, do you remembered when we were asking Rem about the Shinigami and their capabilities?" Watari nodded in response. "She mentioned 'Shinigami eyes'; being able to see the Death Gods as well as people's names and life spans." He narrowed his eyes. "_That_ is how Kira knows and _that_ is how Kira kills." He blinked suddenly as a realization his him. Turning slightly in his chair, he focused his eyes on Beyond, who was staring intently at a small crack in the floor. "_That_ is how you killed them…"

At that, Beyond's eyes slowly slid to meet L's. Even more slowly, he opened his mouth, a strained expression overtaking his face. "I told Rem too… I can't kill them unless it's their time to die." He shifts in the chair and sinks lower. "It's fate. You can't cheat that."

"My God, Beyond, how long has this been going on?" Watari asked incredulously.

Beyond shot him a weak glare and instantly Watari knew. The elder man leaned back in his chair, resting his face in the palm of his hands, the spectacles lay forgotten on the table as he realized what sort of fallacies had befallen him due to Beyond's strange behavior as a child. But now, it made sense. He understood, and he regretted never knowing.

L took this moment to cut in, digging a small fork into the cheesecake next to him. "It is over now; no need to preoccupy on the past. Now that it is known, it can be used for good."

A pause, and then Beyond said quietly, "I want to help."

L hesitated to say anything as he pondered the options, a thumb to his lips.

"I can help. I'll be good. I can see _him_ and I can see the Shinigami. I can watch them. The guy is not infallible." Beyond sat up more confidently. "He is bound to slip up sometime. Let me help. I don't care what you call me; tell them I'm an old colleague… or—or part of the team from Wammy House."

"Beyond… I don't think…"

"That," Watari cut in, "might not be such a bad plan." L shot him a glare as Beyond lit up. "We will be able to keep an eye on you and you can observe more carefully the interactions between Light Yagami and Rem." Watari's mustache seemed to ruffle in agreement and he continued. "I believe this will actually be a wonderful plan."

Both Beyond and Watari turned their glances to L, who had been gnawing at his poor thumb for the better half of a minute. He stared back at them, wide eyes indifferent before he gave up and said, "Fine. But _you_, Beyond, are going to have to look and play the part."

Beyond chuckled darkly and ruffled the top of L's head as the detective swatted at the offending hand. "Don't worry, Lollipop! I'm a _wonderful_ actor!"

* * *

L had been pacing back and forth in the foyer of one of his spare rooms. Apparently Watari had kept some secret collection of clothing just in case L ever decided to lay off of the shirt and jeans. And now, he was pacing nack and forther in the foyer, waiting for Watari and Beyond, wondering how long it actually took for them to choose an appropriate disguise for the ex-murderer.

He was feeling anxious, that much was clear.

In all reality, who knew _what_ hell Beyond was putting Wammy through? At that thought, L paused in his pacing. '_Actually, I should be more worried about what Wammy is doing to Beyond._' Watari was used to guiding children in their endeavors and he did it with a zeal that L didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole. And now, Beyond had got himself wrangled into Watari's clutches.

L nearly broke off the nail he was chewing on.

'_Oh dear God, they're playing dress up._' he thought warily.

And then, the door clicked and L's head whipped around to see Watari walk through, smiling in pride as he stepped aside, saying, "And now, I present our guest, Rue Ryuzaki. A new member of the Kira Investgation Team."

L had to blink a couple times to take in what he was seeing in front of him.

Beyond coughed a tad embarrassed into his hand and walked further into the light of the hallway. His form was well-poised, head held high in faux pride and hair brushed and parted to the side, the smaller bits in back drawn together into a loose ponytail. He had on a midnight black suit, white shirt crisp underneath and a black tie tucked beneath the buttoned up blazer. The shoes on his feet were polished and glistening on his feet, Armani maybe? Watari had even added flair to the outfit by giving Beyond a pocket watch, long gold chains hanging lightly against the cloth, and some black, square rimmed glasses, which only accentuated the deep burgundy of his eyes.

To say L was stunned was an understatement.

"I think he pulls it off rather well." Watari commented and L whipped his head to face his ward who was looking on at the younger of the two proudly. "Now, Beyond, how are you going to introduce yourself to the team?"

L, still speechless, faced Beyond again, wide eyes surveying the crinkle of his younger counterpart's brows as he thought upon the subject.

Then, Beyond took a step back and bowed slightly to them, head dipping low before he righted himself again and an extraordinarily beauteous smile broke out on his face, shiny teeth blazing and eyes softened into friendliness.

"Hello Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rue Ryuzaki, an old colleague of L's." He motioned to the detective, who had to stop himself from drawing back at the verve with which Beyond was acting, and he had to admit it was rather… good.

Then, L saw the hesitation in Beyond's features as he turned to the detective and, pulling lightly at the bottom of his shirt, asked, "Well, how is it?"

And all L could mutter before his mind could catch up with his mouth was, "Perfect."

* * *

_"I'm right here in front of you and I can't stop sh-sh-shaking,_

_come on and hold me still._

_Did my heart love till now cause I feel as though_

_I've never seen beauty till this night._

_I'm forever, yeah, I'm forever yours."_

_-Chiodos "Bulls Make Money..."_

_

* * *

  
_

L was clicking away at the mouse on his laptop, situated with the small computer perfectly balanced across his knees as he flipped through the data they had acquired throughout the past weeks on Shinigami. As L clicked through a couple other web pages, he realized that humans knew quite a lot about the occult, even when they had never encountered one.

His eyes flicked up to the large Shinigami hovering over his head, large feline-like eyes observing all of his motions. He tilted his head and watched Rem repeat the moment, the tearing noise puncturing the quiet over the deep hum of his laptop.

Moments passed as they simply stared at one another until L raised a sugar cube up towards her between thumb and pointer finger. "Fancy a sugar cube?"

Rem's eyes surveyed the treat before she pulled away and muttered, "No," assimilating through the wall. As he popped the sugar into his mouth, he wondered why she and everyone else could say _no_ to something so delicious.

'_More for me_,' he pondered as he threw a couple more into his mouth, happily crunching down on the particles and letting them assault his senses.

A small click caught his ear and he turned his head to peer over the couch at Beyond, still dressed in the outfit Watari had assembled for him, though more worn out as Watari had been directing him around the Investigation Building the entire day, leaving L to wonder if Beyond regretted getting himself into such a case.

By the disgruntled look on his face, he wouldn't doubt it.

Beyond threw the armful of, most likely, extra suits onto the armchair near the entrance of the room and walked slowly into the living room where L sat eyeing his form.

He had to admit, his Beyond looked _good_.

And by the raised eyebrows on Beyond's face, it seemed that L looked exactly the way he felt. The detective quickly closed the mouth he didn't realize had popped open again at the sight and he chastised himself for being so open with his feelings. Where was his mastery of indifference??!

He turned quickly back to the laptop and began clicking away at different websites, with no particular aim and Beyond, taking in the soft blush on L's features, let out a small huff and smiled down at his lover.

He walked to the area behind the couch and leaned his head down next to L's neck, making sure his breath danced across the detective's nape as he whispered, "Still working, huh?"

L nodded in response.

Beyond took this time to brush his lips across L's cheek before pulling back to observe the deepening blush and smiled as he licked the corner of his lips and slowly removed the glasses from his face. He stood up again and when L's form relaxed slightly, Beyond smirked and placed hands lightly on the detective's shoulders, which seemed to shudder under his touch.

He laughed and began rubbing circles on the joints, "Tsk, Tsk. You're so _tense_, Lawliet."

"I assure you, that's not necessary." L replied shortly.

Beyond's rubbed into the shoulders a few more moments before he moved the wandering hands moved slowly down the expanse of L's chest. "Oh, I'm **so** sure it is." Some dark inkling in Beyond's voice made L shiver and he put his laptop on the coffee table in front of him before standing quickly to escape the clutches of those goddamn hands.

What was it able Beyond's hands that made L's mind go blank? They were evil, he was sure. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't even look Beyond in the eye, especially with how he looked right now. He was cleaned up and sharp looking, embodying both harsh and soft at the same time. It was almost too much to handle and L wanted to clear his mind. He _needed_ to be in control.

"L."

That one syllable made the detective halt in his journey to the bathroom, intent on splashing water on his face. He could feel Beyond creeping closer, one shoe being shoved off, then the other until he could feel the younger man standing right behind him, the silence in the room so heavy he could feel it bearing down upon his shoulders.

"Help me with my tie, will you?" Beyond asked gently.

L felt himself swallow before he turned around slowly and, keeping his gaze on anything besides Beyond's crimson gaze, nodded because he did not trust his voice. Shaking hands reached forward to begin working at the knot in the tie, but his fingers couldn't seem to get a grip on the silky material.

God, what was _wrong_ with him?!

L tried to slow his every increasing heartbeat, but as the material slipped from in between his fingers again, L took in a sharp breath as Beyond put his hand over the detective's.

"Look at me."

L flushed immensely and shook his head. He could hear the soft rumble of chuckling emerge from Beyond's mouth and L's lips opened on their own accord to take in shallow, heated breaths. What was it about Beyond that turned the detective into a dog in heat?

"_Lawliet_…" Beyond purred and L meeped before pulling slowly from Beyond's grasp, the latter smiling as he let L walk quickly to the backroom and turn on the faucet, splashing some of the clear liquid onto his face.

'_Pull yourself together…_'

And then, Beyond was behind him again, leaning over his bent form on the bathroom counter, hands on either side of L's form as Beyond smirked at L's reflection in the mirror. Hands trailed up L's sides and slowly pulled at the offending material as L managed, "Wha… what are you doing?"

Beyond shushed his quietly as he kissed at the corner of L's ear lobe, nibbling his way lightly down the pale throat. "I'm only saying thank you for this morning."

L paused and without warning giggled in Beyond's grasp. An honest laugh and Beyond smiled into the detective's neck as the detective remarked, "Is that all?"

And then, his shirt was gone (he still doesn't know how) and Beyond was tracing slender fingers up and down his back, kissing the sensitive knots and muscles as they flexed, L holding onto the counter tightly as his body heated up.

This felt so _right_.

And yet, he still shuddered in apprehension. How could he let himself go like this? Was it allowed? He needed to stay completely focused in trying times for he was the voice of justice… wasn't he?

All coherent thought fled L's mind as Beyond's hands wandered down to caress his abdomen before delving beneath loose pants to grip the half-hardened length in warm hands, confident in their doings and oh so pleasing.

As L's grip on the counter increased, Beyond suckled softly across the dip in his back, stroking the detective in tandem with his mouth's care. Crimson eyes focused hazily on the sweltering face in the mirror and Beyond wondered how he could have lived with himself if he really had succeeded in killing himself. Or if he had succeeded in harming L. He'd always supposed the man an icicle, a robot, so very _inhuman_. He would never have been able to see the beauty the detective be held in all his naivety, panting out **his** name, whining that he **wanted** him.

Never had the high been so great.

Never had he hungered so much for the flesh of another.

Never had he felt the _want_ more than now.

Stroking, stroking, stroking.

Was he doing it right? Was L simply faking it for his satisfaction? Did he even know how to fake it? Beyond couldn't stand it. The want and the insecurities and the assurances that he was holding L in his hand and that the detective was indeed hard as a rock all mixed together in a cacophony of emotions and all Beyond knew was he wanted to fuck him.

To be buried so deeply into the one he cared for above all others made the pain of the past few years nil in comparison.

Suddenly, Beyond found himself opening his eyes to see L shaking and shuddering beneath him while he pulled at the shorter man's length, using the other hand to softly caress his chest and pull at the small, pink nubs found there.

_God_ was this man beautiful.

His eyes were narrowed and unfocused, legs shaking with the tension as Beyond devoured him. And, _god, _Beyond's hands were glorious. They knew just how much pressure to place on L's body and the move and sway only added to the heat pooling in the detective's loins. It was so much and he could barely breathe.

Short gasps and pants escaped chapped lips as he shook, thrusting his hips shallowly into the hand holding him as Beyond pressed close behind him, sporting the proof of his own arousal.

"Beyond!" L cried suddenly as the man behind him dropped down to his hands and knees, rekindling the stroke on L's member while taking the other hand to spread soft cheeks to the other's gaze. L leaned further over the sink, his blush a permanent red at being put so on display as he felt Beyond's tongue attack the soft muscle there, causing the detective to whine in want and press back softly onto the appendage before deciding to thrust forward into the waiting hand.

It was _so_ much, and yet, it was not enough.

The man was shuddering beneath the pressure of his own arousal and Beyond was unsure if L even knew what he was saying anymore as whispers of _please_'s and _Beyond_'s fell from his lips as the man pushed and pulled. Beyond's eyelids lowered at the tone taking over L's voice before he pushed his tongue harshly between the ring of muscle to rejoice in L's sharp cry at the movement. Well, at least _someone_ was happy.

After prodding with his tongue and being joined by a couple fingers, Beyond decided L was prepared enough. The ex-murderer knew how to please, surely, but who was he to deny the greater pleasure of coming together?

So, he quickly stood and pulled the detective back to lean against the wall opposite the large bathroom mirror, L's eyes widened momentarily with the sharp gesture before he was again reassured upon seeing Beyond's gaze travel slowly up and down his torso, making the detective feel like a piece of ham on display. But as Beyond pulled at the offending tie and dress shirt to reveal toned abs and a bulging erection, all thoughts of deli meat flew right out the window.

L couldn't help but openly moan into the mouth descending upon his as Beyond pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, pushing them down his legs but too impatient to actually take them off. Grunting at the offending fabric, Beyond pushed against the detective's now bare body harshly to grind their erections together, letting out a strangled moan into L's mouth as they kissed, the detective's eyes fluttering open and closed.

Then, Beyond took hold of the back of both L's legs, lifting his from the ground to position his cock at L's entrance, the detective's back leaning against the wall as he took in stilted breaths, eyes hazily focused on Beyond's face, probably trying to remain relaxed.

"Hey…" L let out shakily, "I thought… _I_ was the one fucking _you_…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow at L's comment and let out a breathy laugh as he both pulled forward to capture L's lips and slid into his lover at the same time, the latter making small pained noises.

The ex-murderer pulled back slightly to stare at L's face, imprinting it in his mind even as he fought back the need to fuck the man senseless from the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him.

The man was just so _tight_.

He couldn't take it and leaned his forehead onto L's shoulder, the other whining lightly into his ear, saying, "_Beyond_…"

And then, he was moving. Crashing harshly into the other's body and pushing his harder and harder against the wall, strong legs keeping L aloft as the detective moaned into the room. The snap and push and pull ofBeyond's hips was driving L mad. Silly questions flowed through his mind only to be knocked out by each thrust. Wasn't the detective heavy? How did Beyond look so sexy in a suit? Did his cock get larger or was L just stupid?

And then, Beyond bit into the nape of L's neck as his erection slid tenderly against the detective's prostate and L's eyes snapped open while he grit his teeth. His very blood flowed with pleasured friction as Beyond continued to dig deeper and deeper inside of him.

While one arm supported L's rear, the other came to grasp harshly at the hair on the back of L's head and Beyond kissed against the edge of his lips softly, in sharp contrast to the beating his ass was taking before he whispered, "Open your eyes, L. I w—want you to see yourself."

L immediately opened his eyes only to cry out at the sight.

He was completely discomposed.

Black hair stuck in sweaty clumps along the side of his face as a deep blush danced circles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, only causing the detective to blush deeper. He could see himself shaking at each push and watched as his toes haphazardly curled against Beyond's back each time his prostate was agitated.

He couldn't take it and buried his face in the corner of Beyond's neck. The ex-convict had to audacity to chuckle at him and pulled his head back to repeatedly attack lips and neck with his tongue.

"Don't hide your face, L." He placed a chaste kiss lightly across L's lips, shallow dips into the other as he himself was filled to the brim. "You're beautiful."

In an instant, L cried out hoarsely, moaning cyclically into the room as the couple built and broke in the same moment, gripping each other tightly as their orgasms rippled throughout their bodies in a symphony of bliss and strain. Mingling moans subsided and Beyond's legs collapsed from under him as L's huddled form stuck to him like a lifeline.

And rapidly, gently, before Beyond could deliberate the options within himself, he had tilted L's face up to look into the detective's ample, unassuming eyes and whispered, "I adore you, L Lawliet. I _love_ you." He kissed the gaping lips in front of him lightly. "I _love_ you… Never will I allow someone to harm you L Lawliet… _Never_…"

With that, he was kissing L.

And L was kissing back.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no she DIDN'T just drop the L-bomb! Oh wait, I did. Teehee. Bleh, it sounded good in my head. Let's all rejoice and do a happy little gay dance! Oh and reviewing is nice too. O_O *thumbs up*


	13. Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I live vicariously through other people's creations.

**A/N:** Wow, long time, no update. Well, y'all are in luck. Warning: Super angst to super sappiness to super fluffiness. Be prepared for a lack of plot. Also, people really don't wanna see my sketches, huh? (It is shameless self promotion though) but they're pretty good. Boo you whores. ;D JPLAY! JPLAY! Anyway, I decided to buckle down and whip out something even though I've had a terrible 'bout of bronchitis this past week. Not fun. **Review might cure me?**

Thank you's to:

ChocolateCrackhead: Hmm, truth be told, I've been contemplating getting my boyfriend's initials tattooed there and the idea just kinda came naturally for someone as impulsive as Beyond. And the "I love you" are required after mad man sexy time.

chibi-eru: Pfft, yep, he knows. Watari is a clever old guy, but I think anyone could see who would be more dominant in a Beyond/L relationship. *evil snicker*

PinkBlueDiamond: *bows low* You flatter me so! I like plot and action and horror, but it really makes me smile when someone tells me I can pull of romance. *thumbs uppppp*

SerpentMagick: Yes... *cough* evil, little genius closet pervert. -_-; Ohh!! So if I do three back to back, do I get like an angry comment from your madre or roommate or something complaining that you passed out??! O_O

Merrylex: Yeah, well this site needed a little happier Beyond and L, you know? It's always "Kira-this!" or "Beyond ate who now??"

Bm: *cough* Smex. *cough* TeeHee.

meisu: Why thank you for trying this out and liking it! I hope you'll continue to read my sporadic updates!

Lady Laran: Yeah, I wanna see what Light's gonna do too. Haha. Knowing him, he'll probably get jealous or something, but that'll be in another chapter. *throws hands up* Yeah, I think psychopath is something to be worked up to an built depending on the characters background. They don't just pop out of madre thinking, "Now who should I cut up today and serve to Fifi?"

Sashacirrione: Yep, sleeping blowjobs are amaaazingggg. Not like I'd know. Pfft. And I just need Beyond in a suit. I didn't really care how that came to pass, just as long as his sexy ass was in a suit lookin' super fly.

KageMori: Yay! A fishie has returned to show me love! ;D *throws love at you*

* * *

"_You toss all the mornings lost to the clouds and you watch it go._

_  
Your fair-weather friend on a parachute binge gets lost when the wind blows._

_  
The handshake's stuck on the tip of my tongue;_

_  
it tastes like death but it looks like fun."_

MGMT "The Handshake"

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Thunder**

* * *

A, A, A, A, **A**.

'_You were good and you were gold and you were everywhere. Your hair was gold, like hay but shining. Glinting so brightly that I used to tell you that it was making me go blind._'

A maniacal smile broke over the dark hair boy's face as he stood at the end of the day bed, a finger stroking uselessly through haystack hair too muddled with congealed blood. So much so that his fingers caught on more than one account. He must have used jam. Yummy.

"Just look at you now."

It was little above a whisper, but if ever there was an ear to hear it, they would feel the pleasure slowly winding through the words, caressing syllables softly without heed or attention to their meaning.

Of course he knew what he was saying. He was Beyond Birthday.

Duh.

A cackle erupted softly for a moment, just a moment as he let himself go, and then Beyond put a finger to his lips and leans down in a ninety degree angle to stare at A's now flaccid face, devoid of life and cold and so utterly _lovely_.

But he couldn't have the boy laughing now, could he?

He was supposed to be dead.

"_Shhhhh!!!_"

Beyond pulled the finger back and shoved both hands deep into his pockets, shoulders bunching up together behind his head as he surveyed the face before him, no longer strained with the useless stress of becoming L nor the disgruntled look he would shoot Beyond when he found out his friend had stolen _more_ jam from the refrigerator.

"You always were a good boy."

When A made no move to respond, B's perfectly crafted "L" features shifted and his eyes drooped, slightly bored. Instead, he tilted his head sideways and then the other way, surveying the different sides of his friend—his _best_ friend's—face as if he'd never been allowed to see it before. What a difference being upside down made.

He took a thumb to his mouth and widened his eyes again, pushing everything to blankness again. A hand instinctively reached up to muss his own hair up more and then to rub at the undersides of his eyes till they hurt, making him smile in the knowledge that there would be bruises there tomorrow. Bruises were a much easier way to imitate sleeplessness than actually getting no sleep, he theorized. His mouth became flattened and he forced his spine out till a small twinge of pain encased him for a blinding moment where his vision clouded over and cleared slowly. Sure he had popped something, but no matter. He would exude all of L's features, which were really featureless.

Looking back down with those hollowed eyes he had himself stared into so many times before, Beyond bit thoughtfully into a thumb pad as he stated clinically, "This boy is dead, real name: After Autumn. Code name: A, for _plan A_." Beyond blinked and coughed slightly as he tried to regain control of his wandering voice. Right now he was not Beyond Birthday. And right now, A was not A. They were playing. Beyond was L, the greatest detective the world had ever seen and A was the helpless victim in the greatest crime ever to befall Wammy house.

"Pardon me." He began walking around the bed, examining the way the sheets were pulled back haphazardly and how A's right leg hung most uncomfortably off to the side. "Suicide. There is a surgical blade between the thumb and forefinger. There are multiple vertical and horizontal wounds along the left arm, in an area approximately three inches across and eight lengthwise." Beyond felt himself swallow softly at the gashes. Each had been done so well. Almost as if it had been planned. It was so well done and even the metallic smell in the air was driving his excitement and anxiety higher.

Boy, A was _really_ good at this acting thing.

Boy, A _really_ looked uncomfortable in that position. Wasn't it annoying?

Boy, A _really_ looked dead.

Beyond blinked a little before he let out a small chuckle.

Quickly, a hand clasped itself over his mouth, afraid A would get mad at him for laughing. When the body made no move at retaliation, Beyond giggled again and slowly dropped his hand as the bubbly, giddy rumbles overpowered him till tears sprung from behind increasingly cherry eyes.

He couldn't help but double over as his diaphragm began pumping with pain from the laughter but he just couldn't stop! It was just too funny. It looked so _real_. A really was deserving of L's number one position, he had to concede, if he could make the _backup_ crack up like he'd lost one too many screws in that brain of his.

His laughter soon had him choking and he coughed and hacked and leaned one hand to steady himself on the bedside, realizing too late that he had rested his weight across the bloodied left forearm.

Just as quickly his hand was pulled back and he let out a worried noise as he bent low over A's face to lean next to his ear.

Whispering, he said, "Sorry about that! You really got me this time. What did you use, ketchup? Jam? I always told you jam was the best, and you can eat it too! Oh look at me, I'm rambling like an old man, just like you told me I do…"

Without a second thought, Beyond looked at the jam he'd got on his hand and, letting out a loud, croaky laugh, drew a tongue along it.

A moment of lonely and infinitesimal silence pervaded the room.

Beyond's eyes were focused on an uncertain point on the wall at the head of A's bed, as his eyes rose up to the small crucifix adjusted below the small lamp, glowing with a strangely eerie light as Beyond's heartbeat pounded in his ears and his vision was so very sharp around the edges and that balmy, _metallic_ taste dribbled throughout his mouth and down his esophagus like molasses.

Then, he blinked, and then he swallowed.

His saucer eyes dropped to the motionless and icy figure below him.

And then, Beyond's eyes narrowed.

"A. You have killed yourself on a holy bed."

A few moments of strained silence where the air hung heavy and the crickets chirped outside even though it was the middle of winter. Or maybe those were just in Beyond's mind?

It was, frankly, so likely that Beyond giggled before he could help himself.

"Pfft… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

It was a quiet giggle, one of little remorse and more contemplation, before Beyond quickly snapped himself back into "L" and stared down at A's face again, really taking it in this time, making sure _every_ feature lined his memory. He _refused_ to forget the utter peaceful look A had in death. He was pale, sure, but his complexion was soft and lips no longer appeared that chapped way they were in life when A continued to lick them in unnecessary anticipation.

"This boy is dead." "L" Beyond said. Then he giggled again and leaned back into a more rigid posture, spine creaking something horrible though the boy paid it no mind.

"HA! You're dead!" Beyond said.

Just as soon as the words escaped his lips, Beyond blinked and reverted back to "L" Beyond, stating slowly, "Yes, I'm sure this boy is dead."

He whipped himself up straight and grabbed a hold in his hair with one hand. "Yeahhhh, he **is**, isn't he?" His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the lifeless form of the boy he used to know. They had arrived within the same time frame and each rebounded off each other the way twins do. They could practically finish each other's sentences. _That_ was when they were After Autumn and Beyond Birthday. _That_ was before they were Plan A and Backup.

"Just look at you now…" Beyond's voice growled out the sentiment for the second time that night, disdain dripping from the words so thick that Beyond almost thought he could see them floating slowly down to slip quietly into the poor **dead** boy's ears and plant themselves across his forehead and down his cheeks like tattoos, shaming the bearer. He sneered as he watched the scratchy letters plaster themselves to his face before he muttered with equal disdain, "You're dead. You're dead. **You** were not good enough for L Lawliet, were you? That's okay, neither was I. But you're dead now. You're dead."

A lone giggle escaped as Beyond's eyes rolled back up to the crucifix, staring at it with bland orbs, willing the little Jesus perched there to endow him with his mystical voodoo wisdom. He turned his eyes back to A.

"You're dead. Fucking dead. Like you can do anything useful when you're dead." Unexpectedly Beyond cried out and ran an angry hand through his hair, unable to turn his gaze or his feet from the suddenly horrible scene in front of him, a part of him wondering how mad he'd gone when L had muttered that fateful word when he'd met the weird detective for the first time. Then, anger at himself. "**FUCK**. I should have seen this! I should have known… shoulda paid more attention to you, but you were so goddamn jittery. You couldn't just give this whole _L_ thing a rest, could ya? He's just a guy, why would you go so far for that—that guy…"

A shaky hand reached up to touch the bruises he had made beneath his eyes, wondering why there were tears and why there was a lump in his throat.

He rubbed at his face angrily.

"I am NOT going to cry for you, After. _You_ left me here, alone. _You_ can't do anything now. _You _ are dead." Then the cackling started, but this time it was not tinged with a happy glint. This time, there was something colored black lining the edges, making the husky, hollow sound reverberate across the walls of the room as his laughter built and built into a "**KYA! KYA! KYA!**"

Beyond continued laughing and crying and slammed his hands down on either side of A's head, both relishing and mourning the death of the only person he'd truly cared about and the only person who'd truly cared about him.

"You—you're dead, you're fuckin' dead, mate! I can't believe how you took the easy way out. I miss ya, man. NO, FUCK YOU. YOU LEFT ME. Aw geez, how am I supposed to sit through Roger's blabbering during breakfast without you to make faces behind his back? You always did the best impressions you know… **KYA!** …No, no, no. You're dead, you fucker. You prick. _You_ left me here. _You_ are dead. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. YOU'RE DEAD. I CAN SEE YOU. I CAN SEE YOUR DEATH." He leaned closer and his voice broke to a whisper. "I can see their deaths. I can, you know. It's nothing to get riled up about. I can tell they're all dead. Or they're going to be anyway. How 'bout I help them on their way, yeah? Sounds like a plan. 'Cause in the end, we're all dead, aren't we?"

He tilted his head and a fresh set of tears and giggles overtook his as he gasped and croaked and screamed out, "YOU'RE DEAD! L KILLED YOU, THE PRICK! I'LL KILL HIM. I'LL KILL THEM… THEY'RE DEAD. THEY'RE DEAD. **WE'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!**"

And as Beyond slowly ran tentative hands down the sides of A's face softly, as if caressing one's child or one's lover, he continued shouting till his voice gave way to nothingness as something broke within his vocal cords from overuse and still he continued to shout his silence into silence.

Garbled apologies and long-winded threats.

He didn't even realize he was running with burning legs down the lone, snow-covered fluffy and smiling road leading to the orphanage known as Wammy house, surrounded by a lovely cascade of equally white rose bushes and beaming light posts, still shouting and crying and longing for that sweet, warm and sharp taste of blood in his mouth and on his hands that tasted _so_ much like jam.

* * *

Softly, the permeating sweetness of _click, click, click_ entered his mind and Beyond's eyelids opened in a surprisingly slow manner from such a startling memory. He stared straight up from his reclined position, sprawled across the couch where he had remembered inhabiting when L had refused to go to bed with him and was intent on clicking away at that goddamn laptop all night.

_Click, click, click._

Beyond blinked again, a weariness overcoming his shoulders as if he'd been bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Atlas of his day and time. But no, this was just a memory.

'_Memory_,' he thought out the word and then mouthed it to himself.

He remembered how it felt to lose his voice to screaming. It hurt like a bitch, but it also served as a welcomed reminded that everything that he had seen and done and said was completely and utterly real. The blood was on his hands and in his mouth. It had made his mind reel in excitement, not disgust.

_Click, clic—_

He blinked slowly again before turning his even gaze towards L, who was positioned precariously like a stork, fretful eyes like a panda, and hands grasping his knees in self-comfort as he surveyed Beyond's face, searching for something. Was it so obvious to the other man? He _was_ L, the dective, after all.

'_After_,' Beyond thought.

His gaze lingered against L's own, tentative and steady and surprisingly calm for the ex-serial murderer, even with the knowledge of what he was going to tell his new lover. The one he'd pronounced his love to only a few hours previously.

"After Autumn."

The two words hung in the air and Beyond was momentarily surprised to see L looked like he had been slapped in the face. It was… strange, to say the least.

Beyond blinked slowly and continued. "I was there the night he died, but you know that…" His voice was carried barely over a whisper, not because he was remorseful or regretted what he was telling L; the detective could take it, he was sure. His voice was low because that was just how it sounded when he woke up.

"I didn't know he was dead till I tasted it.." He looked at the hand that was curled neatly next to his left hip, the one which had been stained with the congealed substance and stunk with something fierce though Beyond would never think of it that way.

The next words came slowly, as quietly as when he had told L he loved him.

"I liked it."

He searched the other's eyes for some recoil, some attempt at distance from him, but there was none and he goaded himself on.

"I liked the taste of it, especially After's. The other three in Los Angeles could never compare—could never live up to that night." A pause, but not for reassurance. Just a pause. "I liked the way he looked when I came into the room, thinking he was playing dead and I could play L, the detective. It was fun. It was better when I realized he was really dead."

Beyond's scrunched his brows together before continuing, shifting his eyes to the jam bottle situated a few feet away on the cart Wammy must have brought when he was sleeping.

"I don't wish he wasn't dead; that's selfish. It was his choice, but you know that already… I liked how he looked dead. Peaceful even. He always had a strained look and a wrinkled forehead when alive. I told him that they'd become permanent and he said I sounded like an old man." A short laugh broke his reverie. "Ha! A pretty face, and soft to the touch and even better tasting. I told him I'd find people to keep him company and that I'd get back at you and then I'd go to join him myself…"

From his perched position on the chair opposite Beyond, toes twiddling maddeningly but no other form of anxiety showing through, L watched his darker counterpart's eyes widen in shock before gasping in softly.

"I forgot…" Beyond mumbled, wide eyes shifting back and forth before coming to rest on L's face once more, a hand covering his own mouth softly before uttering, "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot." The taller man curled on his side suddenly, a tightly drawn fist clasped next to his mouth as he mumbled on randomly, concern spearing his eyes. "Oh, he must be waiting for me, L!" He met L's own increasingly worried eyes again. "What if he's still waiting for me? He's all alone. I'm sure he's lonely even though he looked so _good_ when **dead**."

The taller man gasped again and sat up suddenly as trembling fingers grazed under his eyes, finding tears and the surreal tingle of déjà vu extended its way from where the tears touched his fingers and spread throughout his entire body, encasing it in staggering warmth that made the room way too hot.

"Oh my God, I told him I'd come with him and he'd _left_ me." More hot tears trailed soft marks along Beyond's face and he wished silently that they would hurt more, that they wouldn't tickle and pet him softly as the sobbing began, chest rattling slightly as he took in staccato breaths and wheezed out choppy phrases.

Through bleary eyes and shaky hands cradling his own face he could barely see L shifting from the sofa and coming towards him in a jerky, L-like movement.

The detective was slightly jolted when the tears had appeared on Beyond's face, making him wonder if Beyond would become volatile as he used to before the man seemed to collapse in on himself, muttering phrases of _I'm sorry_ and _Oh God_ and the repetition of _After, After, After_.

He crept to stand in front of the cringing man, who was rubbing at his face viciously and through L's worry and slight consternation at hearing Beyond cry out for another man (though it was silly to think anything of it and L chastised himself internally), L had grasped the sides of Beyond's face and pulled the other man to look into his face before L covered the quivering lips below his with his own.

He could feel the slight frown beneath his lips as Beyond began choking out sobs again but L refused to let the man go as he pressed hard against the orifice, suddenly running his tongue along the edge before forcing his way into Beyond's mouth.

Where did this sudden courage come from?

L really couldn't place it, but as he petted the insides of Beyond's mouth, coaxing the seated man's tongue softly to intertwine with his own and suckle lightly against the swelling lips, he realized where it came from. It was terrifying to see Beyond this broken. He had only seen Beyond angry and fierce or overly happy and energetic or tranquil and at peace.

Only a few days prior had L seen Beyond shed tears and it terrified him just as much now as it did then, except this time it stung more potently than L could have ever expected.

The other day, Beyond had cried for his affliction—his gift, whatever you want to call it—and for the fact that L had hurt him by betraying his trust on something so important to the younger man, something that made Beyond Birthday who he was. This time, however, contained much more grief, for Beyond Birthday was finally mourning the loss of the person who had practically been family to him. He was mourning the loss of After Autumn five years past his death.

How long had he been holding it in?

Did he even know he had been holding it in for so long?

L had seen plenty of grieving families in his line of work, had heard their stories. Yet, he had never once heard of anyone reminisce on A so fondly as Beyond was now. His words, though potent, were twined with heartfelt sincerity and L couldn't help but kiss the man harder at this thought.

L remembered the funeral the day after the body had been found. There were no guests, simply he, Watari, Roger and a priest whose name he could not and did not care to recall. It had been a clear day, bright sun shone over fresh snow and L remembered clearly complaining to Watari that his boots were soaking through. The priest had read the appropriate prayers, they had each thrown a rose appropriately over the coffin before it was lowered and filled in. As they turned to leave, Roger had said, "_What a pity_."

He had pulled away slightly from Beyond as both of them breathed in gasps of fresh air, L's hands meshed with B's hair tightly as the latter buried his face in L's white shirt, shaking hands gripping the soft fabric as his breathing stabilized and his sobs subsided. L's lips had grounded him slightly; he had come back to the present and to his senses.

"Oh, God, L. I couldn't help him. I knew you had hurt him—you had hurt _me_. But I made it worse by looking like you, by antagonizing him! I sped up the process; I helped kill him… Oh God… After, I'm _so sorry_…" He trailed off into shallow, progressively evening breaths as he held himself against L's torso, feeling thin, unnatural fingers trail along his scalp in a quizzical touch, wondering if it was comforting.

He loved L Lawliet. _God_, he loved this man.

But he missed After Autumn. He missed his friend, the truest one he'd even had.

Beyond drew in a shuddering breath before pulling back slowly to lean back against the sofa, weary eyes puffy with irritation staring up at L's ample stare, watching the detective watch him.

"I don't blame you," his mouth said before he had time to think it over. "Not anymore…"

He didn't even realize when he had intertwined their fingers together, but looked to the joined hands and memorized how L's hands were slightly smaller than his and paler. How the knuckles were more bony and the heel of the detective's hand was curved gracefully against Beyond's thicker palm. His nails were not yellowing and chipped, like the ex-convicts, but smooth and short, though he'd probably chewed them to no end. Beyond decided in the back of his mind that L had attractive hands. No, attractive wasn't right… L had _noble_ hands.

"—yond?" L's voice made the younger man look up, tired again from his sudden emotional release. L met his eyes and kissed his forehead slowly, whispering, "Beyond." against his skin, making the other sigh at such delicate treatment.

Wasn't L disgusted by him? He was a depraved murderer. He had inadvertently killed his best friend and enjoyed—_still_ enjoyed—how the blood had tasted dribbling down his throat, sealing his equally depraved fate. Wasn't he going to push him away? Chastise him? Hit him? Why was L being so goddamn _gentle_??!

He closed his eyes, too tired to release a fresh set of tears and wondered when he had become so weak, so soft… He shook his head slightly as L kissed over each eyelid, having drooped closed in his self-pity.

"Beyond."

Ah… The one word that sounded so different coming from L Lawliet.

It sounded like the sun rising.

He sighed.

Then he opened his eyes and L was staring down at him, _smiling_, and black eyes devoid of anything but what appeared to be care and warmth and love. L leaned down slowly again to press feathery lips against B's once again before shuffling forward to straddle the other man carefully, lowering his weight slowly as he placed supple kisses to Beyond's skin.

It was almost too much for the younger man and he wrapped arms around the thinner torso and buried his head in the crook of L's neck, nuzzling the exposed skin slightly as he simply sat there and breathed. When he had become so dependent on the other man? He blinked carefully at the thought before nuzzling impossibly closer to the other. Truth be told, he'd probably been dependent on L's existence since the first time he's laid eyes on him at Wammy's.

A few moments of breathing and L shuffled around suddenly, causing his counterpart to look up in questioning.

The detective once again took a soft hold on either side of Beyond's head, twining those thin, fragile fingers in his hair as he leaned down to kiss him once again before pulling back and rubbing the tip of his nose tenderly against Beyond's.

All thought ceased in Beyond's mind at L's minute and instinctual action.

As he pulled back, mouth slightly agape and a hand wandering to touch the tip of his nose, which was fizzling with an unknown fire, eyes widened and fixated on the detective, L allowed the beginning of a blush to coat his cheeks as he knew he'd acted silly, but all he said was, "Eskimo kisses."

_**

* * *

**_

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you,_

_because it takes two to whisper quietly._

_The silence isn't so bad 'til I look at my hands and feel sad._

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._"

-Owl City "Vanilla Twilight"

* * *

It was now nearing morning as L had continued to caress Beyond's face even after the man had fallen fast asleep, too worn out from his sudden burst of grief and L knew it wasn't just the loss of a friend that was tearing at this person he cared for. Beyond was gaining some semblance of humanity back. He was reestablishing deep rooted connections that he used to have with the world.

'_What he had before you made him go crazy_,' L's mind supplied and a traitorous stab of guilt hit the detective as he frowned, but did not cease in his caresses.

The man's head turned slightly into his palm, a purring reaching L's ears as Beyond purred and sighed at the light contact. L's mouth turned up into that small crooked smile as he watched Beyond's face calmly react to his touch. Did Beyond know that he purred like a cat and had a tail that wagged like a dogs?

Certainly not.

He heard the whir of his laptop behind him, imploring him to continue working on the Kira case, but his Beyond was here to help with that now, and knowing that Beyond could see with shinigami eyes made L all the more confident that they would catch Light Yagami in his own mistake eventually. Right now, L's thoughts would not be able to focus on Kira; he could only focus on Beyond.

Beyond, Beyond, Beyond.

'_What makes you tick?_' L thought at the sleeping face as he turned to get up and return to work as it was approaching five o'clock and Wammy would be up and about in an hour. L did not want to appear lazy and distracted.

Yet, he became instantly compelled to be lazier and distracted as an arm wrapped tightly around his waist to pull him back down onto the plush leather couch when he had tried to rise. Looking over his shoulder with faux dissatisfaction, L met Beyond's eyes fluttering open to focus softly on his own face.

When the younger man said nothing, L felt a flush spread through his cheeks and he turn his back to the man again, who in retaliation wrapped his other arm around L's torso, effectively halting any movement as L felt the man breath against the back of his exposed neck.

He shivered unintentionally and panicked internally as he felt a hand creep down to caress the skin just underneath his pants, cursing the bagginess of his jeans in which he used to relish.

Beyond purred out behind him and L paused before letting out a happy giggle.

"Did you know you purr in your sleep too, Beyond?"

"Did you know your Eskimo kisses are really sexy?" Beyond retorted and as L mulled over the suddenly puzzling phrase, Beyond dipped his hand lower to graze gently against the half hard length in L's boxers, making the detective keen lowly.

Hot breath and slow lips trailed L's neck as Beyond's hand continued to coax L's erection forth, murmuring, "Please L, may I?"

Such polite words, how could he refuse? The detective opened his mouth to respond but only a moan came out as Beyond's tongue dipped momentarily into the curve behind his ear and L involuntarily bucked into the hand in his pants to gain more friction.

The same hand took to dipping into his boxers and wrapping carefully, dutifully around the length found there, beginning to pump in strong strokes. L arched into the touch and grunted lowly as Beyond's lips found his neck again and hot words joined those hands. Oh _God_ those hands.

"I want to make love to you, L, _please_…" It was trailed off with Beyond's own moan in response to L pushing back against the other man's pelvis in his haze, grinding against the length Beyond was already sporting.

Clothing was discarded slowly, respectfully, and much too slow for L's liking, but this was Beyond's pace. L could feel it in the way B's hands slid over the contour of his ribs, the jut of his hips and how slightly unstable fingers trailed slowly down the protrusions lining his spine while they lay side by side, panting.

It was almost as if Beyond was mapping out his body, examining each crevice and detail. He was memorizing and cataloguing each whimper, each moan, and each soft and rough patch of flesh. L let his explore; he let Beyond envelope him in the heat of his body, curving into the protective shield that Beyond cocooned him in. He let Beyond _touch _him, as if touching him for the very first time.

They were not hurried.

They were not fucking.

They were making love.

He didn't recall when Beyond had shifted himself to hover over L's form, drifting utterly _perfect_ eyes down every small indentation and curve. L was burning with the intensity with which Beyond was studying him, wondering offhand if Beyond had found anything displeasing or unsightly. He couldn't help turning his eyes away from Beyond's own. It was too much to handle from this man who had rocked him to his very core.

He flung an arm up to cover his eyes, embarrassment at his sudden lack of confidence, gasping when Beyond growled low in his throat and ripped L's hand from his face to press an intense kiss to L's mouth, lips moving to graze over the other's as the same lips played cat's cradle and their tongues danced the waltz.

L felt Beyond's hand come up to level three fingers to his mouth and he pulled away from Beyond's lips only to eagerly suckle at the digits, taking momentary pleasure at the small rose colored dust on his partner's cheeks at his eager movements, coating them lasciviously. He flushed as his eyes once again returned to Beyond's but he let the other man pull the finger slowly from his mouth, and spread his legs slightly to relax as the first finger rolled vigilantly round the ring of muscle before moving in slowly.

L didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of being prepared and had to reassure himself he was not a turkey being basted for Thanksgiving.

As Beyond added the third finger, mouth tracing the contours of L's shoulders, the detective groaned slightly and tilted his hips to impale fully on the finger, causing Beyond to gasp before L repeated the gesture over and over. L lost himself momentarily in the ripples of friction and the tingle that coursed through his body right out to the tips of his extremities each time Beyond's fingers curled expertly into the fibrous bundle sending waves of pleasure up his spine.

Sweat collected on his forehead as he whined lowly, quietly and as he whispered in the same quiet tone, "_Beyond…_", he was answered with a moan and a rumble of, "_Yes…_"

And then Beyond was pushing, slowly sliding the thickness of his length within the detective's body and L's head rolled back onto the armrest of the couch while he willed his body to relax and accept. He wanted this as much as Beyond did—_needed_ this as much as he did. He welcomed Beyond body to join with his and L let out a small, partially pained noise as Beyond drove to the hilt. His reply was an equally painfully pleasured noise and L breathed out heavily as he felt Beyond press a wet kiss to the spot over the older man's heart.

As soon as Beyond's lips had touched his skin, a warmth wound its way gracefully, almost imperceptibly around the organ beating listlessly within L's chest as Beyond began to move within him. The warmth was so immense that L found that he didn't even realize he was muttering small responses to the sweet nothings dripping in bouts of honey from his lover's lips as each push into his body caused the warmth pounding in his heart to reach further and further throughout him.

Quaking, almost shivering, L was being driven insane by a madman.

The pressure was building and their quiet cries permeated the room as harshly as a hoarse shout would. Mouths were meshing in perfect puzzle pieces and gazes were swept over sweaty skin and flexing muscles and the places where their bodies came together over and over and over again and _oh God_—

L's head whipped back, his vision momentarily clouded over in a hazy white flash as his orgasm broke, barely registering the sticky puddle forming between their stomachs and he forced himself to wrap his arms around the other man's neck and bringing his lips to Beyond's own, sloppy and almost desperate kisses willing Beyond to completion, L's hurried, passionate lips willing _I love you_'s the detective could not yet say.

The sentiment arrived as loud and as clear as if it had been screeched into his ear and Beyond, too, came.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd I tell ya? No really plot, just more background. But it's enough to get some bitchin' reviews, rightttt?? Ohh, and we're getting close to a hundred reviews. That's like an amazing accomplishment for me. I don't mean to sound like a review monger (because it really does help when people review honestly), but I think I'll do like a super cool one shot if we get to a hundred, maybe. Or not. I don't know. It's 2:13am and I'm tired and sick and my mind is swirling with ideas. AHHHH, plot bunnies go to sleeeeeppppp!!!!

*shift eyes* **READ AND REVIEW FISHIES! O_O**


	14. In Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT A GOOD PAIR OF FLIP FLOPS. /sob

**A/N:** Yeah so, uh... *awkward cough* HI. Welcome back, me. *tosses confetti* No, but really, first off I'd like to say thank you to anyone who was honestly HOPING I'd come back to this in due time, though I will mention for further reference to please **don't get on a writer's case about updating**, because more likely than not that will make them NOT want to write. It's definitely fun to please people by writing, but we do not own anyone ANYTHING. I started this story for my own enjoyment and will finish it for my own enjoyment- the fact that I'm sharing it with you is simply a technicality.

ANYWAY, yeah so I've been busy. Initially I'd stopped writing bc my bf was in a really serious car accident and I've been taking care of/supporting him alongside graduating with two degrees and attempting to find a job in one of the most congested cities in the United States. Oh, and I'd also come off all my manic depressive medication. Whoopie~ I have to admit that I'm a little sad I had never really been active in the Death Note fandom as I now am with Naruto, DURARARA! and Gintama. If anyone wants to chit chat about it though, I'd love to. :)

Also, the update for this and Teacher's Supervision will be really, really SLLLOOOOOWWWWW, but I will eventually get through them. Please bear with me and I hope you all still enjoy this as much as I do. CIAO.

* * *

_"Someday we'll find a home,_  
_someday we'll find a lonely lonely home_  
_where we'll pass time where we'll bring change."_  
Portugal, The Man "Ruby Magic"

* * *

**Chapter 14 - In Preparation**

* * *

Beyond stood in front of the mirror for a bit longer, eyeing his suit this way and that, straightening out a variety of wrinkles that had piled up with his natural penchant for, well, piling clothes up. It came as a natural habit from taking after L for so long.

The others had gone downstairs first, deciding they'd wait for one more day to introduce Beyond to the Kira Investigation team. It hadn't been a unanimous decision- both he and L wanted to get right down to hunting. But, with the way he'd reacted the first time running into the younger Yagami, Watari had stepped in as an intermediary, immediately requesting Beyond take some time to simply watch the team from an objective point of view. Most notably, from another room where he didn't have to act the part.

It had quelled something in him. Two genii couldn't figure out that observation should always come before experimentation- the thought made him scoff.

A slight blip from L's laptop had him jumping, and he turned towards the electronic. He tilted from one foot to the other before thinking- ah, fuck it- and bent down on the balls of his feet. One of his hands scratched at his hair, irked by the amount of gel Watari required of him under the guise of a "professional" and his other hand turned the laptop with a short grip on the corner of it between thumb and forefinger. Who knows what kinds of booby traps the young detective had set up- it was his laptop, after all.

He brought the one hand to his mouth, grawing at the tip of his nail for a moment before moving it forward to mess with the track pad.

It instantly lit up, a variety of data and ongoing case files still open for his perusing. Seriously, was L asking for someone to come snooping?

He tilted his gaze up towards the ceiling in thought.

No, not at all.

Then again, no one really ever got close enough to snoop.

But on the other hand, Beyond snooped, and he snooped well.

So, he flicked through the variety of cases, off handedly wondering if L ever took a break. He really wouldn't mind just relaxing, but, knowing L, his form of relaxation was taking on a case he found to be a piece of cake.

'Heh. Cake.'

And then the blipping noise came again.

He stared at the contraption for a moment, eyes narrowing into something scathing and, damnit, could L possibly have MORE windows open?

After a copious amount of searching, he was able to pull up the most recent email file- one of five different accounts, mind you- and saw that the message was from a 'monitor 19' from that very building.

He wriggled a little upon opening the thing, finding it a direct message from L.

Instructions on what to do with his day for the utmost output of productivity and yadda, yadda, yadda- didn't he ever get tired of it?

Though, he would definitely take L's words to heart.

Reading through the rest of the message, he closed the lid of the laptop, jolting a little in place at the soft click of a door.

With narrowed eyes, he hopped up and rounded the sofa, shoulders sagging at seeing it was only Watari.

The older gentleman held up a separate pair of socks and shoes, which Beyond took into his hands before marching over to the small table at the far end of the room where the window was- high and breezy as it looked over the city.

"I take it you got L's instructions."

"Yep."

"Good, did you have a preference as to whom you will focus on first? I highly recommend leaving the younger Yagami to L."

He scowled at that, the flitting sight of Light's face scathing his mind with it's curving smirk and deviousness and too-damn-coiffed-ness. He could feel his own fingers curl in the palm of his hand and he didn't even realize when he'd brought one foot up onto the chair, toes wriggling in the new black sock.

"You suggest you you demand?"

Watari tilted his head back, eyes narrowed as he gazed steadily down upon the younger man. True, he trusted L's instincts to the highest degree, but knows better than any that love does crazy things to a person. Love makes old men build orphanages when they lose their last living family members.

He stands a little straighter, both hands coming up to automatically frush down his appearance- one hand pushing back his gel-slicked hair and moustache while the other straightened the collar of his white shirt over the crist vest.

"I am ordering."

The other was quick to smile them, a leery, awkward thing stretched taut across his face.

"Aye, you do that well, dontcha? But I bet you're better with little boys and little girls with their little curls and frills. They listen to old, frail men like yourself better than a pesky man like me ever could."

And before the older gentleman could respond, feathers ruffled only in the way he fervently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Beyond was back concentrating on his shoes, wiggling his feet in them as he tried to get used to the feeling. Truly, L was right in his assumption that it should be bare feet or no feet at all.

He stood carefully, hands shoved deep inside his pockets with his shoulders hunched like he used to. Beyond's entire for bled provocation as he leaned in close to Watari's face, eyeing the way the features hardened into deep wrinkle's and crow's feet lining his eyes, but other than that, the old man stood his ground.

Beyond laughed again, a haunting, lilting sound as he wriggled his shoulders in that sharp suit, waving his hand absentmindedly back and forth in the air.

"No, it's better the circle around the source of your countenance. We must be orcas, feasting on the baby seals who just so happen get too close to the water's edge. Watch their blood feather out onto the ice as the mother comes looking- watch it whine, wondering where it's little one has gone, no?"

"I take it you've looked over the listing of possible secondary and tertiary suspects."

"Ayeeeeee, I have," he drawled, one fingernail digging into the deep cherry wooden table top as he rounded it to the other side where separate profiles were laid out. He slams the same finger down upon each one. "Lady, lady, man, man- who shall I pick, hmm?"

He lightened his finger's trail, no longer burning a path on it's own as he tilted his head with a satisfied little hum, holding up one photo between his fingers, eyes sharp and narrowed on Watari's own. Misa's smile reverberated from the photo like she thought she was in a purikura machine.

"I want this one."

Watari himself took a moment to survey the other before coming around to the side Beyond was on. He still doesn't trust the younger man, and he never will with a good head still on his shoulders, but the other does have useful eyes, his traits still sharp.

Flipping through a few of the files, he mutters under his breath, slightly labored in the intensity of his thought.

"Terada is smart- it would be difficult to get to her. The other two, well, Yotsuba is going down on it's own terms... But wouldn't you rather go with them first? Going after Miss Amane... it might be too soon."

"Hahahahaha! NEVER too soon!" He threw his arms up high, rejoicing in how the day might play out, his hands coming back down to slam on the table. "There are more, there are too many choices. This one is a positive. That one there- she's going to fall on her own because she's too smart- know's there is SO much more that Kira, and those ones-" His hand covers the file with the Yotsuba group. "-we cant just kill all of them. I mean, we can, if you'd let me." He peeked a curious, sparkling eye at Watari, who only let out a perturbed sigh, knowing it was simply Beyond's theatrics. He had to keep appearances up, after all.

Instead, he too leans back on his heals, eyes rolling back towards the ceiling before he pulls out the black-rimmed glasses from the front pocket of his suit.

"Remember, old man, I'm just watching, right?" It's with a lopsided smile that he starts towards to door. "She's wandering around free in the world while we're all cooped up inside this building, looking for someone we've already got. How shameful." He purses his lips out. "I'll need a copy of her schedule- day-to-day." He taps his chin more, feeling his entire spine crack as he rolls his shoulders back, receding into Rue Ryuuzaki more and more with each step paced throughout the room. "I want to see what she knows. She's stupid in the head, hmm, slipping up is nothing." He smirks at that. "I want to know why she's been kept so long when she's viably useless as more than a blowup doll."

He heard the other moving too, so lost in staring at the far corner of the high coiffered ceiling that he started slightly with the other's hand on his shoulder. He looked down with brows popped into his forehead, down towards both of Watari's outstretched hands. He was holding a few different items.

"Contacts. We cant have them suspecting you." With that, he plops the small container in Beyond's hand, the exclamation of "Boo, brown's so boringgg" flying in one ear and out the other. "Cell phone: one, for me to pinpoint your location as I will not willingly send you out into the city as a free man. Two, I can more easily send you information as it comes to us. I can also sync it to my own computer, accessing web cams to different places inside and outside the city limits as well as in this very building. Should we need backup, that is. And this also is the bluetooth headpiece- get used to using it because I will be contacting you intermittently." Those get pushed into deep pockets and around his ear, having a little difficulty keeping his hair down and hiding it. "And this-" He holds up a pen-looking object. "-is for my peace of mind."

Beyond's face instantly scrunched up into what can only be described as constipated, poking a finger out at the device even as Watari's hand retracted.

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand."

Meeting the older's gaze for only a moment, he hesitantly held out his hand, just for Watari's ever-quick ones to grasp ahold of his wrist, press the tip to it and inject something straight into the other's vein.

Beyond let out a startled shout, growling beneath his breath as he pulled his hand back and rubbed over the spot fiercely, watching with wide eyes as a small, protruding THING floated just beneath the epidermis.

He was quick on the draw of grabbing Watari by the lapels, shoving the other back into the edge of the table, the older meeting his gaze calmly and, dare he say, happily?

"What did you do?" He was waiting for something to kick in, some strange juice to flow down his blood and make him incoherent and flexible. It's not like he hadn't been drugged before.

Watari simply pocketed the device and stated, "That was for my own insurance."

Before the other could growl out his discontent once more, he laid his hands over Beyond's staring him straight in the eye with a gaze that seemed much too young for such an old, frail body.

"You do anything, and I mean anything to disrupt, disturb or hinder this investigation, and I will kill you." He inclines his head to the wrist that holds the protrustion. "That is my insurance."

They stay static for a minute, one's gaze demure, the other's both cautious and blistering before, with a reluctance you could cut through with a knife, Beyond let go of Watari, the other's hands instantly coming up to straighten out his suit.

His lips slipped into a cringe, face scrunched up in his displeasure as Beyond turned towards the door, slamming it behind him in his fervor as he went out Misa-hunting, the pulse and thrum of hurtmaimkill flowing through him.

* * *

**A/N: **Itty bitty chapter is itty bitty. Also, I know it isn't up to normal par, but it's necessary for moving the plot forward. Thank you! ^q^


End file.
